Because of You
by myinterests
Summary: Sailor Moon had a battle with a enemy who had taken away all of her memories. Now, she roams the streets in fear until a mystery man finds her. Seiya&Usagi Takes place just before the Star Lights first appear!
1. Chapter 1

Because Of You…

Author: My Interests

Story: Sailor Moon falls victim to a Youki's spell and looses her memory. She one-day ends up meeting a man who would change her life forever.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SEIYA! I mean, SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Usagi let out a yawn. She was leaving school late due to detention, yet again. 'Man, this really sucks!' She thought. She wore her school uniform and her hair was done up in two odangos. She tripped over her own shoe and started to fall, but she quickly recovered. "BAKA!" She scolded herself. Mamoru had left for America yesterday. It tore at her, but, he had given her a promise ring. She looked at the ring and smiled. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever received. 

"IEEEEEEE!" A girl's voice came from afar.

Usagi turned to the voice. "This calls for Sailor Moon!" She said as she ran towards the scream, her broach in her hand. She wished the others were nearby; she hated to battle alone with out them. She jumped over a fallen tree and saw the youki towering over the defenseless girl. "STAR SEED! STAR SEED!" It sneered.

"Moon Eternal- MAKE-UP!" Usagi yelled.

Sailor Moon rushed over to the scene and stood posed. "HEY YOU! Big blob of yuck… er… what ever you are! You should never attack a girl in the night and it's rude as well! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The youki let go of the girl who scrambled to run away. "Star Seed?" The youki cooed. It started to head towards Sailor Moon.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She yelled as feathers began to dance around her.

The youki jumped out of the path of the attack and swung at Sailor Moon, sending her to the ground. It grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground. "Star Seed."

Sailor Moon grimaced at the youki. How can she fight it now? Suddenly, the youki opened its mouth and dust flew into Sailor Moon's face. She tried not to breath it in, but failed. She began to feel light headed.

"Star Seed…" The youko growled as it let go of one of her arms and started to insert it's hand into her chest.

Sailor Moon snapped out of her trance and used her free arm to punch the monster off of her. She then got up and yelled, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The youki turned back into a man and a gold flower with a black diamond went back into his head and he collapsed.

Sailor Moon stumbled away and de-transformed. She grabbed her head and fell to her knees as she screamed. "What's wrong with me?" She yelled. She then looked at her hands in fear. "Who, Who am I?"

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, another long story of poor Usagi having something happen to her yet again. Hope you all enjoy this one. Oh, and New Life R will be coming out real soon! Ok, you know the drill: _R E V I E W PLEASE_!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Three men sat in a room. One man was a brunette. His hair hung to his waist, just as the other two. It was tied back with some sort of ribbon. His violet eyes were very serious as he stared at a piece of paper. He wore a blue jacket and white T-shirt with black jeans. He appeared to be the tallest of the three men. In a recliner next to him, a silver haired boy laid his head back and sighed. He was wearing a black shirt and white jeans. His emerald eyes looked bored and annoyed. He stared off into space. He appeared to be the shortest. The last one was holding his guitar and staring off into space. He had long raven hair and sapphire eyes. He wore a red T-shirt, a denim jacket and jeans. He looked a little aggravated. He let out a sigh.

"I feel like we have been doing this forever." He exerted. He put the guitar down by his chair. "I don't think out songs are reaching her."

The brunette's eyes flashed with anger as he took his eyes off of the paper he was looking at. "We will find our princess, she will hear these songs."

The raven-haired man let out a sigh. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Seiya, if you plan to go out, don't forget these." The brunette said as he picked up a pair of sunglasses and tossed them at Seiya. Seiya caught them in mid air.

"Thanks, Taiki." Seiya said as he put them on.

The other boy stood up and grabbed another pair of glasses. "I'm going out too."

Taiki raised a eyebrow. "Yaten?"

Yaten kept his eyes closed and didn't pay attention to Taiki except to wave his hand towards him. "Ja."

The two boys went out the door and walked side by side down the hall in silence. When they reached the main exit doors they held up their hands to block the powerful sun's rays.

"I hate mornings." Yaten said bitterly. He lowered his had and sighed. "Which way?"

Saiya sighed. "Which ever, I don't care."

Yaten turned towards the right and Seiya followed. The two didn't have much to say, just a lot on their minds. Seiya looked over and saw a park. He smiled and started to head towards it. Yaten grumbled but followed. The two men walked through the park and found a bench to sit on. Yaten sat down and stretched.

"Man, I hate walking."

Seiya eyed Yaten. "Nobody asked you to come."

Yaten closed his eyes and looked away. "Heh."

Seiya smirked and looked away from Yaten. "I'm going to head over to our new school."

Yaten didn't respond, so Seiya shrugged and left the other boy to rest on the bench. Seiya couldn't wait to start school here. He knew it would be much more fun the being tutored. Especially playing the sports. He walked a little past the park and something caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the side a bit and looked around the area. Nothing. Seiya growled at himself for imaging things. He continued to walk, when once again, something caught his eye. He turned to see nothing once again. He was getting frustrated and he decided to walk in the direction which he saw something. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hummed to himself as he continued to walk. He let out a sigh and started to think about his mission, to find the Princess. He had to find her and go back home and protect her. He glared at nothing in particular as he thought that he should have stayed on his own planet and protected it, but instead he fled here, to find his princess.

Seiya's eyes caught something once again. He lowered his sunglasses and looked towards the ground a ways away. Something golden was glowing as it blew in the wind. Seiya instantly rushed over to it and discovered a girl with long blonde hair done up in two odangos lying on the ground. She was a little bruised up, but nothing major seemed wrong. He kneeled down beside her and picked her up into a sitting position. He studied her face a bit. 'I know her! She's that girl at the airport who was clinging to that man.' He noticed her start to stir in his arms and her eyes opened.

"Hello, are you alright?" Seiya asked as the girl stared at him as if she was confused about everything. "I was on my morning stroll when I happened to find you."

The girl looked away. Seiya frowned. Why didn't she at least say something? The girl looked back at him and tried to sit up on her own. Seiya let the girl go as she sat up. The girl pulled on the bottom of her skirt and rolled it a little in her hands as she stared at her hands. "Um… Hello… ano…" She mumbled.

Seiya smiled and leaned in closer to her. "What's your name?"

She shrugged.

Seiya frowned a little. "Okay, um, you um…" He stood up and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. "I get it! You're all shy about being near the great Seiya Kou!"

"…."

Seiya opened one eyes and peered at the girl. She didn't budge. "I guess you would want my autograph." Seiya looked around and let out a sigh. "What do you want me to autograph?"

The girl looked up at him confused.

Seiya kneeled down to her side. "Do you speak? Besides hello?"

The girl looked away.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked as he leaned in towards her.

The girl looked at him, "You just said your name is Seiya Kou."

Seiya smiled. "So you do know me!" He puffed out his chest. "That's right, I am the great Seiya Kou! What's your name?"

The girl looked down, as if she were hurt. "I do not know."

Seiya backed away from her. "You've got to be kidding me!"

The girl shook her head. "Do you know me?"

Seiya shook his head. 'Oh brother.' He thought as he got up and brushed himself off. "Well, this isn't any of my business so I'm going to be leaving now." He turned and put his sunglasses on. "Later."

The girl looked over towards him and sighed. She watched him descend and stood up. He was the only person who spoke to her since she forgot who she was. She was so hungry and thirsty. She looked down towards her feet. Who was she? Does she know anyone? What about a family? She started to follow the other guy. Maybe he could help her?

* * *

Ami let out a sigh as she waited outside her friend's home. She had short blue hair that framed her face and vibrant blue eyes. She wore a blue sundress. She knocked on her friend's front door again.

"Is anyone home?" Ami yelled at the door. She knew that they had to be home. Usagi always told her when her family leave town. Ami turned from the door and walked towards the street. She looked up and saw a blonde girl with a big red bow in her hair walk up to her. The girl's hair reached her thighs and she wore a golden sundress.

"Hello Ami-chan!"

Ami smiled at the other girl. "Do you know what is going on with Usagi's home, Mina-chan?"

Minako looked towards the house. "No one is home?"

"Iie."

Minako shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing. We will see Usa-chan in school."

Ami looked doubtful. "I don't know…"

Minako rolled her eyes and grabbed Ami's upper arm. "Lets go shopping!"

* * *

Usagi stumbled around, trying to find something that looked even half way familiar. She walked up to a building nearby and sighed. Nothing rung any bells. She looked at the ground. 'Maybe I have a mother and a father?' She looked up and frowned. 'How will I ever find them?' She looked down at the bow on her dirty blouse. There was a heart on it. She blinked a couple of times as she touched it. 'It looks important.' She unhooked the broach and turned it to face her. 'Maybe my name will be engraved in this…' Suddenly, Usagi heard some screams and she turned in the direction of the screams. She placed the broach back onto her bow. She felt as if she should go and save who ever was in danger, however she couldn't.

People were running away from the area and she stood there, paranoid. She looked over to see two men who were not running away. They looked at each other and nodded. One of them was the man who called himself Seiya Kou. The other had silver long hair.

"_Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!" _

_"Healer Star Power, Make-Up!" _

Usagi watched in awe as the two men transformed into women and rushed out to attack whatever was attacking whoever. Usagi rushed over to get a closer look. She ran into the park and kneeled by a bush as she watched the two 'girls' attack a youki. She watched as Seiya, who must be Fighter, blasted the youki with some sort of beam and the youki fell backwards as the other blasted a beam at it as well, making the youki explode. The two girls turned to leave when Usagi stagard forward. "Seiya?"

Fighter tuened to her, her eyes widdened in horror. "Ondango?"

"Why are you a female now?" Usagi asked as she approached the two.

Fighter turned to look at Healer. Healer growled and turned towards Usagi. "Who are you?"

Usagi stepped back from Yaten. "I-I do not know…"

Healer held up her star yell. "You work for Galaxia, don't you?"

Usagi shook her head terrified. Her heart was racing and her eyes were tearing. "No, I swear, I don't know anything!"

"Star-" Healer began until Fighter hit her hand down, nocking the Star Yell from her hand. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Fighter looked at Usagi who looked like a deer in front of head lights. "I think we need to find out who she is before we kill her. She may have a connection to out Princess."

Healer rolled her eyes. "Bullshit. I think you are just curious to find out who she is."

Fighter grabbed the girl's arm suddenly and yanked her towards them. "She must have seen us transform and we can not afford to let her go free with that knowledge either way."

Healer grumbled and nodded her head. "Wait until Maker hears this one."

The three vanish into thin air…

* * *

"You WHAT?" Taiki screamed at Healer and Fighter. Usagi stood between the two and looked at the floor. "How could you two be so careless!"

Healer frowned. "We both looked and saw no one around."

"She was hiding a good distance away, we never could have seen her unless we had x-ray vision!" Fighter yelled as she tightened her hands into fists.

Taiki turned from the three. "We have to do something. We can not allow her to expose us."

Healer and Fighter looked at eachother.

"We could eliminate her. The people of this world are not our concern." Taiki continued thoughtfully.

"Ano, I don't want to do that." Fighter said softly.

"Me neither." Healer said carefully.

Fighter shot Healer a look of astonishment.

Taiki sighed deaply. "You already are attached to her?"

Healer and Fighter lowered their heads.

"It just doesn't seem right to kill her." Fighter said weakly. "We don't even know who she is, and she doesn't even know who she is."

Taiki turned and got into Usagi's face. Her blue eyes were wide with fear. "If it is true that she has amnesia, some one will recognize her either way."

Fighter looked at the girl as Healer walked over to a chair and plopped herself in it. Fighter then looked at Taiki. "What do you say we do then, Taiki?"

"The school uniform she wears is our new high school uniform." He said thoughtfully. "If she gets her memories back, she will surely blab about us."

Usagi looked into Taiki's eyes. "I promice not to ever tell your secrete to anyone." She looked determined and yet, terrified. "I don't even know who you people are."

"You will, when you regain your memories." Taiki proclaimed as he stood up strait. "You will be in our sight at all times, so you may not run away, you will take on a new look so that you're not so reconizable. When we find out Princess, it doesn't matter if you recover your memories or not, blab about us or anything. We will be gone forever."

Usagi lowered her head once more. 'How mean! What is so important to have me not gain my memories until they are gone?' Usagi bit her lip. 'Well, it is weird that they are men who can transform into women…' She made a face. 'That Seiya guy acted as if I should have known him…'

Fighter let out a sigh and took Usagi's arm. "We need to give her a name."

"OH! Can I do the make over!" Healer shreiked with excitement.

Taiki rolled his eyes. "De-transform first you two."

Fighter and Healer quickly detransformed back into Yaten and Seiya. Seiya leaned his head to the side as Yaten yanked Usagi from Seiya's grasp. Seiya glared at the other boy and grabbed Usagi, yanking her back. "I had her first!"

Yaten glared at him. "I want her! I wan't to make her up!"

"She needs a name!"

Taiki lowered his head as he sweatdropped.

"You can make up a name with out her!"

"You can wait to transform her!"

"ENOUGH! She is not a DOLL!"

The two stood at attention as Taiki tried to regain himself. "Name first, so that you can tell her what to do, or talk to her."

Seiya stuck his tounge out at Yaten and Yaten returned the favor.

"Children!"

"GRUMBLE!"

The three boys stood in a fighter pose. "What was that?" Yaten yelled.

"GRUMBLE!"

Seiya turned to look at Usagi. Her face was bright red.

"G R U M B L E!"

The other two looked at the beat red girl.

"GGGGRRRRUUUUUBBBBLLLLLEEEEEE!"

"She's like YOU!" Yaten yelled as he pointed at Seiya. Seiya made a fist and punched Yaten hard, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

Taiki smiled. "Well, looks like we have another mouth to feed."

Usagi refused to look at any of them in the eye. She felt mortified.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ack, Usagi's tummy is at it again! Will she eat the Star Lights out of House and Home? Will Seiya come up with a pretty name for Usagi? What will they do with their 'guest'? Most important, what will Yaten do to the poor thing? Scary! LOL! Find out in the next chapter! _

**Preview:** Yaten smiled as he admired the work he did. He placed the scisors down on the counter and ran his finger through her beautiful hair. She is not going to be reconized by anyone. Yaten's eyes gleamed with excitement. Usagi looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Ami and Minako were strolling down the mall when Ami pulled out her communicator. "Gomen, but I want to check in on Usagi." She said as she tried to call Usagi.

Minako looked over at Ami's communicator and Ami frowned. "She's not responding…"

Minako shrugged. "She may have left it at home with Luna or something."

Ami's eyes lit up at the mention of Luna. "We can ask Luna!"

Minako rolled her eyes. "There goes our shopping."

Ami shot Minako a glare. Minako gave her a sheepish smile back.

* * *

Usagi slumped in her chair before the three men. Yaten smiled and rubbed his hands together. "I can't believe I finally get to give some one a make over!" 

Taiki shot Yaten a glare. "Stop that. You sound like a girl."

Yaten stuck his tongue out at him. "I AM a girl!"

"Not on earth, you're not." Taiki replied as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he walked off.

Seiya was mumbling names to himself and shaking his head. Yaten grumbled and pushed Seiya to the side as he grabbed Usagi's arm. "You're in the way." He scolded Seiya who instantly turned to Yaten with a red face.

"Hey! Thinking of a name is not easy! I need to think of at least a first name, plus it needs to be pretty. If I had it my way, her name would be Ondango!"

Usagi shook her head at Seiya. "I don't want my name to be Ondango." She said barely above a whisper.

Seiya looked down at the girl and smiled. "I know. But shi-"

Yaten punched Seiya in the gut. His vein was popping out of his temple. "Don't cuss in front of her, geaze!"

Seiya didn't respond and walked off, muttering to himself.

Yaten smirked. "First off, the hair color has got to go! Second, the length, third the style, and lets not forget the makeup… OH and maybe the eye color! Hmmm…." Yaten yanked Usagi into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He turned on the water in the bathtub.

Seiya ran to the bathroom door and raised his hand to pound on the door when he heard the next thing. Usagi let out an ear piercing scream and then, there was a huge splash. Seiya lowered his arm and raised an eyebrow. 'Did Yaten just throw the girl into the bath tub?'

* * *

Ami reached up to pull her self another step higher on the rose lattice on the side of Usagi's home. She felt a rose thorn cut into her knee, but she ignored it. She had to see if Luna was in Usagi's room. 

"Ami, be careful!" Minako's voice came from below the poor girl.

Ami nodded her head and kept climbing up until she got to Usagi's window. She then tried to open it from outside. It appeared to actually be locked. Ami frowned at the discovery and cupped her left hand to her face and peered into the room. She looked around the messy room until she spotted Luna, rolled up into a ball, on Usagi's bed. Ami quickly pounded on the window until Luna raised her head and looked towards the window to see Ami.

"Ami! What on earth?" Luna asked no one as she got up and pounced to the window and unlocked it with her mouth.

Ami jerked the window opened and with out saying hello, asked, "Did Usagi come home last night?"

Luna thought for a moment as Ami climbed into the room. "I had actually fallen into a slumber and didn't wake up until you two came pounding at the window. That's strange, I have no idea why."

Ami thought for a second. "I wonder if Usagi's parents are here?"

Luna looked at Ami. "No, they had left with Shingo yesterday for the weekend and Usagi stayed behind due to detention."

Ami shook her head in disbelief. "Typical of Usagi… but… where is she now?"

Luna hopped over to the dresser and pointed her paw towards a drawer. "Open this."

Ami obeyed and found Usagi's communicator inside. "Oh, Usa…" Ami said with disappointment.

* * *

Yaten dragged the sopping wet Usagi into his room and grabbed a pair of scissors. He yanked on her arm and she stumbled forward, almost into him, but he stopped her. "Okay, I need you to turn your head upside down." 

Usagi looked at him funny.

"Do this." Yaten put the scissors down and proceeded to bend over and toss his ponytail so that it dangled strait down from the top of his head. Usagi gulped and did as he had just done. Yaten smiled as he tossed his hair back in place and adjusted her head a little. "I'll be quick." He then grabbed a brush and brushed her hair so that it was perfectly lined up. He then placed the brush on the dresser and grabbed the scissors. He knelt down and grabbed her long hair and proceeded to cut the hair strait across. "This is the quickest and easiest way for me to do the 180 degree cut." He said as he snipped off the last of her long hair. He tossed the long hair onto the floor and stood up. "Okay, flip it back."

Usagi flipped the wet hair back and splattered some water on him. He smiled at her and then frowned. "Your clothes are sopping wet!"

"I am a little cold." She admitted as she shivered.

Yaten placed the scissors down and then tugged at her shirt. "Take this off."

Usagi's face turned bright red. "NO!"

Yaten turned to her and gave her a meek smile. "I'm a girl too."

"No… you're also a man!" Usagi stuttered.

Yaten picked up the scissors and an evil gleam took over his eye. "In that case…"

Usagi's face drained color as Yaten inched slowly to the girl, opening and closing his scissors. "What do you plan to do with those…?"

"Oh, just remove your clothes permanently…" He said with an evil voice.

Usagi held her breath as he approached her. "OKAY! YOU WIN!"

* * *

Taiki frowned as he studied the paper before him. "I need some peace and QUIET!" All he could hear was Seiya and Yaten going on about the new girl. Either they were fighting with her, or trying out new names for her. Taiki stood up and grumbled. He felt as if the other two Star Lights had put their Princess to the side for a mere human. Yaten, of all people, was the last one he had expected this from. Taiki looked over towards the room Yaten and Usagi were in. He heard the girl scream out a no. He cringed and arched his eyebrow. How was he going to ever get this song ready?

* * *

Seiya sat in his room, tapping a pencil eraser against his chin. He stared thoughtfully at his ceiling. He was sitting at his desk. He wished he had better list of names then just magazines. He let out a soft sigh. "Lets see, AKANE, AYAME, KAZUKO… no… none of those are pretty enough… Damn... This is so hard!" Seiya said to himself as he glanced over at a magazine with a beautiful violet-eyed girl on the cover. He placed his pencil on his desk and picked up the magazine. He eyed the girl for a second and then opened the magazine. He found an article of the American girl from the cover and began to read it. His eyes widened as he read it and then he looked up from the magazine. He dropped the magazine on his desk and grabbed his pencil and wrote down the name that he knew was so perfect for the nameless blonde in their lives.

* * *

Yaten had wrapped a towel around Usagi's shoulders and was dumping a chemical in her shorter hair. He hummed to himself as he worked in the black goop. Usagi bit her lip but said nothing. She held her heart broach close to her heart. Was it really so bad that she had seen them transform? She glanced up at Yaten as he grabbed the bowl he had mixed the goop in and placed the brush into it, as if he was painting. Usagi closed her eyes. Her scalp was starting to sting a little and the chemicals were bothering her eyes a bit. However, she knew not to say a thing. It would distract Yaten too much. 

Yaten stepped back and admired his work. "Okay, now lets leave this on for about thirty minutes and then we can wash it out! You will look like a whole new girl! I may even perm it in a couple of days!" He walked off towards the bathroom, leaving Usagi alone with only a towel wrapped around her. Usagi sighed and looked towards a mirror. No one will ever be able to find out who she is… and most important, she will never know who she is either. She felt her eyes begin to tear a little. What is going to happen now?

* * *

Ami and Minako sat on the bed. Ami held Usagi's communicator close to herself. "We need to find her." Ami said with determination. 

Minako nodded her head. "I'm going to call the others and arrange a meeting. Should we inform the outers?"

Ami looked at Minako. "Haruka will go ballistic."

Minako nodded in agreement. "I know…"

"However, it is only right that they know our Princess is gone. Invite them to the emergency meeting."

Minako nodded before she went off to call the others. Ami stared out the window for a moment. 'If Mamoru was still here, in Japan we would be able to find her in a heart beat.' Ami turned towards Minako. "Mina-chan, do you think that Usagi would have run away to America to see Mamoru?"

Minako tilted her head to the side. "I kind of doubt it. She is too poor for that."

Ami nodded her head, but didn't let the thought go.

* * *

Yaten smiled as he admired the work he did. He placed the scisors down on the counter and ran his finger through her beautiful hair. He had just finished the final touchups on her hair. She is not going to be reconized by anyone. Yaten's eyes gleamed with excitement. Usagi looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow." 

"Okay, now all we need is rollers, makeup, and you're ready for the world!" Yaten said proudly. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a box of rollers, hair gel and a box of makeup. "Let's finish this."

* * *

Seiya and Taiki waited in the living room. Taiki glanced at his watch and let out a frustrated sigh. "We need to get to rehearsals soon. Plus there's that movie that we're in." Taiki shook his head. "We did not need this girl in our lives." 

Seiya leaned back and smiled. "It'll be interesting."

Taiki looked at Seiya who closed his eyes. "No, it will be a distraction."

"Hey! I'm done!" Yaten purred as he strolled into the room proudly.

Seiya and Taiki sat up strait. "About time!" They said in unison.

"Now now. It takes time to make some one so beautiful!" Yaten said as Seiya threw a ball of paper at him. Yaten easily avoided the wad and turned back to his room. "Okay, Kiddo! Come on out!"

Usagi walked into the room, she was wearing a white T-shirt and baggy jeans. Her hair hung past her shoulders and it had huge waves. Her hair was now raven colored like Seiya's. She looked at the other two men nervously while holding her broach. The two of them eyed her and Seiya smiled.

"You look like you could pass more as my sister. Even more then these two goons." Seiya laughed. "Hey! You're my lost twin!" Seiya began to chuckle as Yaten picked up the nearest item, a book, and threw it at him.

"I worked hard to make her pretty and completely different, so no one can recognize her!" Yaten fumed.

Seiya smirked at Yaten. "She fits in with the family now."

Yaten eyed Usagi. "So, what's her new name, Seiya?"

Seiya cleared his throat. "I figured that she is so pretty… like the moon and now with her hair like that, she looks like a full moon in the middle of the night. So, I chose, Megumi. Kou Megumi."

Taiki nodded. "Sounds like a good match."

Yaten frowned. "Does she have to be related to us?"

Seiya and Taiki eyed him. "What do you mean by that?"

Yaten sighed. "If she was, lets say, one of our girlfriends… that would make it so that those crazy fans would stop asking one of us to marry them!" Yaten grumbled.

Taiki cleared his throat. "She is our relative. End of story. Do you want her to receive death threats?"

Yaten grumbled but shook his head.

Seiya smirked as he eyed 'Megumi'. He liked her better with her long blonde hair, but this was vital to their mission, to find their Princess. He stood up and smiled. "We need to get to rehearsals now." He turned to leave when Yaten asked another question.

"What about her?"

Seiya looked at Taiki. Taiki frowned. "She should remain in our sight. Bring her with us."

Yaten nodded his head and grabbed Megumi by her arm. She went with him, wandering what was in store for her now.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, last chapter every one had such great questions! Sadly, most of the questions will be answered in the next chapter. This one focused on Usagi's make over. Next one focuses on what the Soi Senshi and what will happen to the Phages. Unfortunately, how will they survive with out Sailor Moon?

If you like romances with Yaten and Usagi, check out my other story called Overflowing Love. It's still being written. If you like romance between Seiya and Usagi, check out Elemental Love, New Life, Destiny, New Life R, and The Adventures of Captain Yaten. You can find these stories in my profile.

_Megumi - Full Moon_. I had picked that name because I was trying to find a Japanese name that was pretty and had a moon meaning. I liked this name and I figured it would fit into the story perfectly.

**PREVIEW! **

Haruka grabbed Ami by the collar of her shirt. "What did you say?"

Ami gulped and shivered. Haruka was unstable and she was afraid of what Haruka would do to her if she repeated what she had said.

Minako looked away. "She's missing."

Haruka's face softened and then hardened once more. "We must find her, NOW!" She roared as she tossed Ami to the side.

Mean While:

Megumi watched as the Three Lights were trying to act. She glanced over to see something going on by a trailer that didn't look right. She frowned and got up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I will never own Sailor Moon!

**A/N: Okay, I am late. I know. I had been sick, along with my whole entire family! I had no will power to write up any stories. Anyhow, I am all better now! Plus,my son'sbirthday was the 19th! He's now officially 2.**

**Also, we will be calling Usagi by her new name for now. **

* * *

Ami and Minako waited nervously as the other senshi came to their emergency meeting. Ami bit her nails and Minako paced back and forth. The senshi all arrived, including the outers. The inners looked a little peeved. Minako let out a sigh. "This is far more important then the program shooting in the park." She said simply. Everyone glanced at each other in shock. There was a program being filmed that afternoon staring the Three Lights and Alice Itsuki called Z-Files of a Detective Boy Holmes. For Minako to say that this meeting was far more important, it meant something important. 

"What's wrong, Mina-chan?" Rei asked.

Minako shook her head. She didn't want to tell them. Ami cleared her throat. "Usagi-chan… she isn't any where to be found. Luna hasn't seen her since yesterday."

Luna watched in fear as the news stunned the others. Haruka was the first to respond. Her face turned ugly as she gritted her teeth and walked over to Ami. Haruka grabbed Ami by the collar of her shirt. "What did you say?"

Ami gulped and shivered. Haruka was unstable and she was afraid of what Haruka would do to her if she repeated what she had said.

Minako looked away. "She's missing."

Haruka's face softened and then hardened once more. "We must find her, NOW!" She roared as she tossed Ami to the side. Michiru rushed over to Haruka and tried to sooth the unstable woman. Rei shot a glance towards Makoto and nodded. The inners started to run off while the outers were unable to steady the unstable Haruka and they watched as Haruka broke away and ran towards her car. Michiru chased after her as Hotaru and Setsuna went off in a different direction.

* * *

Yaten grumbled as he looked over the script with Taiki. There were fans everywhere, screaming and he could barely think. All he wanted to do was throw something at every single fan there. Taiki was as serious as ever and Yaten tried to focus on what he was saying. 

Alice was nearby, and she was talking to a man in front of a fountain.

Seiya had left the area to spend some time alone with his 'twin' as he liked to joke before she was brought out into the public. Seiya had led her to a bench and they sat down together. Megumi let out a sigh and stretched. Seiya smiled at the girl and leaned back in the bench. "Well, Ondango, do you remember your new name?"

Megumi gave him a cold look. "Megumi… I am your twin sister. Right?"

Seiya shook his head. "You're the baby of the family. You're our younger sister."

Megumi sighed. "Why can't you guys believe me that I would never had let out your… It's just not fair… I mean, I don't even remember who I am."

Seiya smiled. "I bet, before you hit your head… you were our number one fan!" Seiya said. "In fact, you were probably MY number one fan! You should see yourself as very fortunate! You get to be by MY side! The great Seiya Kou!"

Megumi kicked a rock out of her way. She looked over past Seiya at a no admittance sign and a bunch of trucks and trailers past it. She knew that later on, Seiya and the others would put her back in the trailer so that they can get back to their work. So she wanted to enjoy her time outside… and she preferred it with out Seiya.

Seiya touched her arm gently and she squirmed. Seiya shot her a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"My arm hurts." She said simply. Seiya pulled up her shirtsleeve that was in reality Yaten's, and saw a bruise was starting to form. He glared at the bruise, knowing fully well who had given it to her.

"Damn that Yaten, can't he be gentle with anything?" He stood up. "Look, we better head back and I need to talk to our dear brother."

Megumi nodded and slowly stood up. She pulled out her heart broach and held it close to her chest. Seiya eyed the broach but said nothing. He took her hand and they turned towards the no admittance sign. He led her past the sign and towards the three lights trailer. "Stay here, don't go anywhere. Understand? I will be watching you."

Megumi nodded and sat down on the steps leading up to the trailer door. She watched as Seiya walked over to Yaten and Taiki and jerked Yaten away from Taiki. He whispered something to Yaten and Yaten yelled something back at Seiya. Soon after, the two were screaming at each other but no one could make out a thing the two were saying. Shortly after, Taiki grabbed the two boys and pulled them away and back towards a woman Seiya told Megumi was Alice. Alice waved towards the three and walked towards the far trailers and was out of Megumi's eye site.

Megumi watched as the Three Lights were trying to act. She glanced over to see something going on by a trailer that didn't look right. She frowned and got up still holding her broach close to her heart. She walked over to the trailer and heard a woman scream. She rushed over to see Alice with her head tilted back floating with a white jewel floating above her. A yellow flower held the jewel in place.

The woman, who's hair was done up in two pink hair ornaments with white curls hanging from them, wore puffy white things over her ears and shoulders and a white and black sailor uniform, with a tiny gold star in the center of her chest stood before Alice. "Wow! A beautiful Star Seed!" She exclaimed as she put her hands together before her. However, the 'star seed' quickly turned black. Her face saddened as she said, "It's gone already…I don't want such a weak star seed."

Megumi gasped as she remained behind the trailer. She had to do something! Megumi held onto her broach as she tried to think of anything that she could do to help Alice. A tear fell down her cheek and hit her broach. What can she do? Suddenly, a bright light escaped her broach and then everything went black.

* * *

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were practicing their lines when Seiya looked over and saw Megumi was gone. He felt his heart race. 'Shimatta!' "I need a break!" He yelled. 

"CUT! Don't announce breaks like that!" The director yelled at Seiya.

Seiya ignored the guy and grabbed Yaten and Taiki and pulled them towards the trailers. "I left Megumi here… she's gone." He whispered.

Yaten and Taiki exchanged looks and nodded. The three of them began to look around when they heard some commotion a little distance away. A blast of light was the main thing that caught their eyes.. Taiki turned to the others. "It's time."

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

The three quickly changes and rushed over to where the light was. The three gasped as they saw a woman with wings and long ondangos just like Megumi had once had running from a phage. The phage had a microphone in her hand and thorns had come out of the mouthpiece of the microphone. She was throwing it towards the woman with wings. Fighter took a step closer and her boot hit something soft. She looked down to see Megumi on the ground unconscious.

"Why couldn't it have been her?" Maker muttered. Healer shrugged her shoulders. If it were her that had become a phage, all their troubles would have been over.

Fighter glared at the other two. In truth, she understood what they meant, however, she would never wish death upon Megumi… there was something too special about her.

"Lets go, Fighter." Maker ordered. Fighter nodded as the three of them vanished from the spot they were at. The three appeared on top of a trailer. Yaten and Taiki snapped their fingers as Healer said, "Penetrating the darkness at night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through..." Maker continued.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars." Fighter finished.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights… are here!"

The woman with wings looked up at the three. "More sailor senshi!"

Alice smiled as she swung her microphone. "You guys want to sing with me too?"

Fighter frowned as she pulled out her star yell. "Star Serious laser!" Her laser made a direct hit on Alice, causing Alice to fall on her hands and knees.

"Alice!" The woman with wings yelled.

The three starlights landed on the ground next to the woman with wings. Fighter pointed at Alice. "I'll make you feel comfortable now!"

The woman with wings ran between the two as Alice said, Pretty pretty!"

"NO! Don't kill Alice!"

"It's too late." Healer said.

"Once a human becomes a phage, we can't save them." Maker informed the pesky woman.

"Right… except that woman… So, Go Away!" Fighter added.

"NO!" The wing woman insisted.

Fighter couldn't believe the woman. "GO AWAY!"

"NO!"

A light emerged from the woman's crescent moon that was in the middle of her forehead, a bright golden light. Fighter and the other starlights were dumbfounded by the light. "This light?"

"I can't let her die with out doing something!" The woman said as she closed her eyes. "I'm sure…I'll save her!" Suddenly, a wand appeared before the girl. She then yelled, "Starlight honeymoon therapy KISS!" A pink light blasted from the wand and shot at Alice, engulfing the girl as she yelled beautiful. Suddenly, Alice reappeared and the star seed was clearest white once more. Alice fell to her knees as it slowly returned back into the golden flower and back into her forehead.

The three starlights grabbed Megumi and hid behind the trailer from the girl. "What surprising power!' Fighter whispered to the other two.

"It seems to be getting fun." Maker responded as the three leaped away, taking Megumi with them.

They did not see the winged girl slowly disappear into the sky leaving behind only some faint glitter.

* * *

Seiya laid Megumi down in his bed. The other two were deep in thought. Seiya was glad to see that Megumi did not escape. 

"How interesting… such power." Taiki said.

Yaten nodded. "We need to get back though."

Seiya walked over to the other two. "Megumi's fine. I didn't see any injuries except the one that Yaten…"

Yaten turned to Seiya. "Hey! No one ever told me I had to handle her gently!"

"Lets go back." Taiki said. The other two nodded their heads and followed, leaving Megumi behind in the trailer.

* * *

Ami and the other inners rushed towards the place where the movie was supposed to be filmed. 

"She has to be there!" Minako said with pride. "She is totally into the Three Lights!"

Ami looked at Minako. "They should all be filming there now, so Usagi must be there!"

The girls walked over to where the film was being done and looked around. The girls were thinking about splitting up when they heard a woman cry "BEAUTIFUL!"

The women all exchanged glances. They rushed towards the voice and saw Sailor Moon looking towards a trailer. Her eyes looked confused. The four girls were thrilled. "Sailor Moon!" They cried out in unison. However, they soon gasped as Sailor Moon vanished, leaving behind only a small amount of glitter.

"Impossible!" Makoto yelled.

The girls looked at each other. What is going on?

* * *

Haruka tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She had no luck finding Usagi. So far she had almost been in two fights with some men who didn't like how roughly she had yanked their girlfriends around, one girl slapped her across the face, and the last one was a man dressed up as a woman who didn't mind her roughness. He even managed to slip her a phone number. 

Haruka looked over at her love who was staring out the window, hoping to catch a glance of Usagi. "We're going to have to call it a night, Haru-chan."

Haruka glared up towards the sky. The sun was setting and neither of them ate after they found out that Usagi was missing. It didn't matter though, Usagi was their princess.

"I will not sleep nor eat till we find her." Haruka whispered.

Michiru shook her head slowly. "She needs our strength."

Haruka sighed. "I know."

"Haruka?" Michiru suddenly said. There was a bit of alarm in her voice.

Haruka looked towards Michiru. "Nani?"

"Over there." Michiru said as Haruka slowed down their car. Haruka looked back and saw a faint glimpse of a girl with long blonde hair walking in the opposite direction.

Haruka didn't think, she turned the car around so fast she began to skid across the street. "That must be her!" She raced up to the blonde who had vanished into thin air. The two outers blinked in shock. She disappeared right before their eyes, in front of a building.

Haruka felt her stomach sink has she heard a siren behind her.

"Pull over to the side of the road, you are under arrest."

Haruka glanced at Michiru who shook her head. Haruka rolled her eyes and pulled over. She waited till the cop came over to her. "Step out of the vehicle. You are under arrest for assaulting five known women, driving dangerously and going 170 miles OVER the speed limit."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Just another thing to add to my list of wonders today."

* * *

Megumi yawned as she sat up in the bed. She glanced around and saw that she was alone. She stood up and walked over to the trailer door as the door swung open. Seiya stood a mere inch from her. The two studied each other and a voice behind Seiya let out a grumble. 

"Move your ass, Seiya!" Yaten shouted as he shoved Seiya right into Megumi. Megumi fell backwards under his weight. The two stared into each other's eye for a minute before Taiki and Yaten surrounded the two. Seiya's face turned bright red. He quickly began to stutter something, but it didn't matter what he was trying to say, no one was listening.

"Seiya, not here!" Yaten yelled as he pushed Seiya off of Megumi. "Get your own room!"

Megumi felt her own cheeks start to flush but ignored it as she tried to stand up with out anyone seeing how shaken up she was. She had got herself lost in his beautiful eyes and if Yaten had not pushed Seiya off, she was sure he would have felt her heart begin to pound. She had no idea why her heart responded the way it did, but she didn't want anyone to get the wrong ideas.

Seiya cleared his throat. "I'm going out for a walk." Seiya grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. He then grabbed his red baseball cap. "Oi, Megumi, want to come with me and play catch?"

Megumi shook her head frantically. "No, I think I should stay with Yaten-san and Tai-san."

Taiki shot Megumi an annoyed look. "It's Taiki, not Tai!"

Megumi gave him a weak smile. "Gomen! HAHA!" She then turned away from Seiya's attention and moved to the back of the trailer. Seiya frowned slightly but waved goodbye and left.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, also, if you like my stories, you can cast a vote for my site that has my stories on it here: theanimewars. net/ shonen/ vote.shtml (Remove the Spaces!) 

Now, **PREVIEW**:

Seiya glanced over towards Megumi and kept walking. He wanted so badly to go to high school and join the after school sports, but, Megumi had showed up. He felt his vein pop as he was walking past the school. He turned his head away from Megumi to see the foot ball practice. He wanted to be on that field…

Megumi glanced towards the field. "That was your High school?"

Seiya turned his attention to Megumi. "It would have been, yes."

Megumi frowned. "Why not let me go? I will not reveal who you really are."

Seiya looked back at the football practice. "No, I can not do that."

Taiki and Yaten joined the two. "We shouldn't be here, Seiya, it's too dangerous."

Seiya gritted his teeth. "Damn you all." He then started to run away. Didn't the disguise work well enough?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Seiya felt the warm rays from the sun start to penetrate his bedroom window. He rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers above his head, not wanting to wake up.

"Get up, Lazy." Taiki's voice came through Seiya's door. Seiya ignored the other person as he closed his eyes tighter. Seiya heard his door open and suddenly, his covers were yanked off of him. Taiki stood at the foot of Seiya's bed holding Seiya's sheets. "I said, get up!"

Seiya jumped out of his bed and held his fist up to Taiki. "HEY! I was sleeping!"

Taiki rolled his eyes and let the sheet fall to the floor. "It's Monday morning, and it's time for you to get up."

Seiya gritted his teeth. 'Why did I have to get up?'

"Megumi is still asleep and so is Yaten, who do you want to wake up?" Taiki asked.

Seiya tightened his hands into fists. 'Today was going to be our first day of school…' Seiya realized. "I'll wake up Yaten."

Taiki gave Seiya a surprised look. "You remember how Yaten is when you wake him up… right?"

Seiya jumped from his bed. "I'd rather see Yaten then Megumi right now. Ja."

Taiki watched stunned as Seiya grabbed his robe and left the room. He yanked on his robe and walked to Yaten's door. He took a deep breath and yanked the door open. He almost yelled out to Yaten when he saw how Yaten was sleeping. Seiya smirked, 'This is going to be a lot more fun then I thought.' Yaten was curled up into a ball in his bed, cuddling a big teddy bear. A small amount of drool slipped from his lips as Yaten mumbled something about how beautiful he was. Seiya left Yaten's room for a minute and came back with a whistle. He took a deep breath and blew into the whistle. Yaten jumped from his bed and into the ceiling and back into his bed as he let out an ear piercing scream.

"Off your ass and on your feet, soldier!" Seiya yelled at Yaten. He let out a laugh and quickly ran out of the room as Yaten's face turned bright red.

"WE ARE NOT IN TRAINING ANY MORE!" Yaten blew as he grabbed a brush from beside his bed and ran out his bedroom door, chasing Seiya down the hall.

Seiya quickly yanked open the door that was at the end of the hall and slammed it shut behind him and locked it. 'That was too funny!' Seiya thought as he turned around in the room. He let go of his smile once he realized what room he had ran into. The room was light only by a few rays of sun that fell upon the bed. Seiya frowned. 'The guest's bedroom… Megumi's bedroom.' He looked over at the dresser and slowly gazed towards the bed. Megumi's petit form could be seen through the sheet. 'Why isn't Taiki here yet?' Seiya slowly walked over to the bed and held his breath. He gazed down at Megumi who was sleeping so peacefully. He tightened his right hand into a fist. 'Why did this…?' He didn't finish his thought as Megumi rolled over in the bed and Seiya's eyes widened. 'That's right, she has no clothes yet.' Megumi was wearing her undergarments, which were white with pink bunnies all over them. Seiya knelt by her bed and watched her for a few minutes, not wanting to disturb her and yet… not wanting to leave either.

"SEIYA! I KNOW YOU'R IN THERE!" Yaten's voice boomed through the door.

Seiya stood up quickly and let out a gasp. 'SHIMATA! I can't get caught starring at Megumi in her underwear!' Seiya quickly ducked under Megumi's bed just as Yaten kicked open the door and threw a brush towards the bed. Megumi jumped up when Yaten kicked open the door and was instantly knocked back down into her bed by the force of the brush hitting her in the face.

Yaten stood up strait and turned red. "GOMEN!" He then glanced around the room one last time and slammed the door before Megumi could even attempt to say any thing.

Megumi sat up and picked up the hairbrush from her lap as she rubbed her head. She studied the brush in disbelief before placing it on her night table. "Who ever threw this at me, I am going to kill them." She then mumbled, "I hope that this isn't an everyday thing." She got out of her bed and stretched. "I wonder what is for breakfast." She glanced around her room and walked over to the chair that she had tossed her clothes on the night before. "I wish I had more clothes." She quickly pulled on her shirt and grabbed her skirt when something caught the corner of her eye. She looked over at her bed and frowned. There was something moving under her bed. She quickly stood up strait and put her hands on her hips, still holding her skirt. "Alright, who's there?"

Seiya moved a little on the cold hard floor. 'Shimatta. Now what?' He knew he was caught. There was no other choice but to face the music. Seiya let out a sigh and wiggled out from under the bed. "Gomen, I ran in here and hid under you-" Seiya stopped as he took in the sight of Megumi in her bunny panties. "Nice panties."

Megumi back slapped Seiya's cheek and then shoved the surprised Starlight into the wall. "You have no right peeping in on me, or hiding under my bed or even being near me!"

Seiya just stared at Megumi. His face stung but he didn't move to rub it. All he could think of was how beautiful she was, and that he deserved the slap.

Megumi glared at Seiya for a few more minutes before she finally grabbed him by the collar of his pajamas and dragged him towards her door. "I think some one is looking for you." She then yanked open her door and shoved Seiya into the hall and slammed the door closed. Seiya stood in the hall completely dumfounded.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Yaten's voiced boomed. Before Seiya could react, he was covered in pancake dough.

* * *

"You could have used something else besides the meal I was cooking!" Taiki growled at Yaten as the four of them sat in a diner.

Yaten shrugged his shoulders. "It was the closest thing at the time."

Seiya stared at his plate. "At least it was cool." Seiya glanced over at Megumi who refused to meet his eye. She was chowing down the meal as fast as she could, making an unfortunate mess.

"Enough you two. What are we going to do about Megumi's clothes? She's starting to stink." Taiki said flatly. "Yaten, I believe you're free all day, correct?"

Yaten dropped his fork and gave Taiki a horrified look. "WHAT! I am not taking her shopping! NO WAY! I have other plans! I will not do it!"

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Megumi looked at Yaten. "It's alright. Taiki-san," She turned her full attention to Taiki. "Can you take me?"

Taiki frowned. "I have to go to practice. It looks like Seiya is going to be taking you."

Megumi felt as if the worst thing on earth just happened as she felt her mouth drop and slowly turned to look at Seiya who was shoveling food into his mouth. He suddenly stopped eating and looked around the table. "Nani?"

Megumi closed her mouth and looked away from Seiya. "Humph!"

"You're taking Megumi shopping!" Yaten and Taiki both said at once.

"No way…" Seiya groaned.

* * *

Minako hugged her books to her chest as she walked down the school hall to her next class. Makoto and Ami were by her side. All three of them were surrounded by a black cloud. 'We should be looking for Usagi…' Minako thought. 'There must be an explanation on what is going on, why did Sailor Moon appear, and yet… no Usagi?' Minako walked into her class just as the bell rung. Ami elbowed her gently. "We will get together after class, okay?" Minako nodded as the three girls took their seats. The teacher stood up behind his desk and eyed the room. "Welcome class, today we will…"

Minako looked out the window and ignored the teacher. 'Usagi, where are you?' She suddenly felt something hit her elbow. She looked down on her desk and saw a note laying there. She opened it and frowned. 'Volleyball practice today after school." Minako knew she couldn't go. She had to find Usagi. She wrote back and let the person know that she couldn't make it. She then handed the note back to the girl who had passed it to her in the first place.

"WHAT! You have to go!" The girl screamed as she turned to face Minako.

"What is this outburst for? Out in the hall!" The teacher yelled.

"Hai." The girl said as she stood up.

* * *

Haruka grumbled as she rolled up her sleeves. Michiru smiled softly by Haruka's side. Haruka was bailed out of jail by Michiru who was not arrested for Haruka's misbehavior on the road the night before.

"We must find her. I can not believe this." Haruka grumbled as she made a fist and shook it before herself. "What ever evil demon stole her this time, I will beat them to a pulp, shove them into a kettle of boiling water, start pulling out their nails, and carving off their sk-"

"Haruka, dear, I think we need to find little Usagi first." Michiru said.

Haruka nodded, but kept on thinking of the horrible things she would do to Usagi's kidnapper.

* * *

Megumi let out a sigh as she and Seiya stood in front of a store. Seiya had his baseball hat and sunglasses on. He frowned and kicked a pebble on the ground.

"Lets go in here, Seiya-kun." Megumi said as she wondered into the store. Seiya nodded and walked behind her. The two eyed the store a bit before Megumi found the female's clothing section and started to go through the clothes. Seiya stood beside her, looking around and feeling the most uncomfortable. Megumi suddenly tossed a shirt on him.

"Hey!" Seiya protested before other clothing followed. Pants, skirts, blouses and more. Seiya's sunglasses fell off as Megumi tossed a skirt at him. She turned to face him and smiled at him her sweet innocent smile.

"I want to try these on." She said as she started to run towards the changing area. Seiya grumbled as he started to bend down to pick up his sun glasses. Megumi turned around and frowned. 'I should get those for him.' She rushed back and grabbed the sun glasses from Seiya's reach and handed them to him. Their eyes locked for a minute before Seiya gave her his most adorable smile.

"Odango, can you put these on me?" He whispered.

Megumi stared at him and then smiled. "Nope."

"No? Why?" Seiya pleaded.

"You look better with out them." Megumi whispered back.

"I know I do, but they keep my identity sealed!" Seiya whispered to her.

"You're vein!" Megumi teased.

Seiya bent down towards her, closing the space between them. "I am not!" He hissed.

Megumi let out a little giggle. "Hai hai!" Megumi said waving her hand. She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Seiya rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue back out at her.

Megumi regained herself and stood up. "Okay, I'll put them on you." Seiya smiled and stayed put. She then carefully glided the sun glasses on Seiya's face. When the sunglasses were on him completely, Seiya quickly gave Megumi a peck on her nose.

Megumi's face turned red and then she glared at him. "You look so cute like that." Seiya whispered as he walked past her. "Odango."

Megumi didn't know what to say. She followed Seiya to the changing room and took the clothes from him. She then went into the room and began to change. She studied herself in a pink dress and frowned. She wanted some one's opion on it. She then opened up the door and peeked out and saw Seiya leaning against the wall looking at the floor. "Seiya?"

Seiya looked up. "Nani?"

"How do I look?" She stepped out of the changing room and twirled in the dress. Seiya's jaw fell as he watched her. She looked beautiful.

"You look-" Seiya began before a girl ran up to him.

"SEIYA KOU!" She screamed. "Oh my god! Please, sign my arm!"

Another girl ran over to him and started to undo her blouse. "No, sign my breasts!"

"EAP!" Seiya yipped as girls started to run over to him.

Megumi watched at first in shock and then she felt herself grow angry. "HEY! He's not that stupid Kou guy! That guy is an egotistic pig and I would not be caught dead with him!" She blurted. She watched as the girls all gave her angry looks and Seiya gave her a hurt look. "This is my boyfriend who just so happens to have the same hairstyle. How many times have I told you not to do your hair up like that?"

Seiya frowned, not really wanting to say anything.

"Think about it, would an idol be caught in the female's changing room at a normal department store?" Megumi went on. She grabbed Seiya's hand and pulled him into the changing room. "Come on girls, think!"

"She's right, that man is an imposter!" One girl yelled.

"I almost showed my breasts to a complete stranger!" Another moaned.

Megumi slammed the changing room door closed and locked it. She let out a sigh and smiled up at Seiya. "Be more careful."

Seiya smiled. "As I was saying," He reached out and grabbed her forearms. "You look beautiful."

Megumi blushed. "Thanks."

Seiya grabbed a dress that Megumi had picked out and handed it to her. "Lets see how this will look on you."

Megumi frowned. "I'm not changing in front of you."

Seiya blushed slightly. "I'm not going back out there!" he hissed back.

Megumi sighed and pushed Seiya out the door. He stumbled but regained himself.

"If that guy isn't Seiya, then why is he wearing sun glasses?" One girl asked another.

"He might be blind. After all, the girl he's with is pretty plain."

Seiya frowned. Megumi wasn't plain. Her true beauty was being withheld because of their identities.

Megumi opened the door to her changing room and spun around in a circle. "How do I look?"

Seiya held his breath. "Beautiful."

Megimi smiled a cheerful smile and slammed the door close again. Seiya adjusted his hat and sighed. 'What am I going to do? I have to take her shopping all day and it's already wearing me out.'

* * *

The day had been a long slow day for Seiya as he had mobs of fans attacking him for over half of the day. Megumi always came to the rescue though. He let out a frustrated sigh as he carried a bunch of bags for Megumi who was pinning her broach to her dress. "I feel as if this broach is very important to me. However, I don't know why."

Suddenly, a whistle blew from the school that they were walking past. Seiya frowned. The school that he would have attended. Megumi looked towards the school as well. "That place looks a little familiar."

Seiya glanced over towards Megumi and kept walking. He wanted so badly to go to high school and join the after school sports, but, Megumi had showed up. He felt his vein pop as he was walking past the school. He turned his head away from Megumi to see the foot ball practice. He wanted to be on that field…

Megumi glanced towards the field. "That was your High school?"

Seiya turned his attention to Megumi. "It would have been, yes."

Megumi frowned. "Why not let me go? I will not reveal who you really are."

Seiya looked back at the football practice. "No, I can not do that."

Taiki and Yaten joined the two. "We shouldn't be here, Seiya, it's too dangerous."

Seiya gritted his teeth. "Damn you all." He then started to run away. Didn't the disguise work well enough? She looked completely different.

Suddenly, Seiya heard a man's scream. "Shit." He muttered as he came to a stop and turned to face the other three. "Looks like we have a job to do."

The three men grabbed Megumi's elbows and rushed towards the high schools football field. "Wait here!" Yaten ordered as they pushed her into a bathroom hallway. Megumi watched as the three ran off. "What can I do?" She looked down at her broach and smiled to herself. "I can't do anything. I don't even know who I am." A tear fell and hit her broach.

* * *

The girl who the senshi had fought the other day stood before a football player. She let out a soft giggle as the man before her let out a soft moan and the golden flower opened to reveal his star seed. It was a clear crystal with a yellow glow in the center of it. The girl frowned as the star seed became black.

"Oh, dear… it's gone. Damn, it's not a star seed that I want!" The girl muttered.

"Stop right there!" Came a voice.

The girl looked over to see the blonde haired sailor senshi, Sailor Moon. "Oh?"

"I can't forgive you for disturbing a friendship between men!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Agent of Love and Justice, pretty Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The girl frowned. "You again! Well, that's okay. Today's business is over."

The football player suddenly became surrounded with lightning and black rope.

"Another?" Sailor Moon asked out loud as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"For the rest of the time, please have fun with the phage, ne!" A phone booth appeared behind the girl and she stepped into it. "Later!" She then waved and vanished.

"Hey! Wait! Finish your job before you leave!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Sailor Guts!" the Phage yelled where the foot ball player had been. Sailor Moon looked at the size of the phage and cringed. Not only was he still so huge, he was so… so… pink! He wore the top of sailor senshi uniform and black bikini underwear.

"There it goes! It's so disgusting!" Sailor Moon groaned.

"Men's attractiveness is… blood, sweat and guts!" Sailor Guts yelled. Sailor Moon stepped back in disgust.

"Come get it! Youth's perspiration attack!" Sailor Guts yelled as he flexed his muscles and sweat began to pour out of his body and into his hands.

Sailor Moon held her nose and ran out of the way as he threw the globs of sweat at her. Once they hit the ground, they melted through the ground. "Smells bad!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled as she attacked Sailor guts.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Mars glared at Sailor Moon. "Where have you been?"

Sailor Moon looked back at Sailor Guts. "Later. Lets save him first."

The sailor senshi all looked at Sailor Moon is shock. "Eh?"

"He's a football player turned into a phage!" Sailor Moon informed the other senshi.

"Come get it! Youth's perspiration!" Sailor guts yelled as he started throwing foot ball shaped sweat balls at the senshi. The five girls started to run from him screaming.

Sailor Guts stopped throwing the balls of sweat and laughed. "With that energy, go around the school yard ten times!"

"NO WAY!" The senshi all yelled as they ran.

"Now, once again!" Sailor Guts said as he started up his next attack.

Suddenly, the senshi all heard a rhythmic sound of the snapping of fingers. The girls all stopped and looked towards the sound. "Huh?"

Yaten and Taiki snapped their fingers as Healer said, "Penetrating the darkness at night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through..." Maker continued.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars." Fighter finished.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights… are here!"

Everyone except Sailor Moon said, "New Sailor Senshi?"

Fighter smirked. "It's our turn."

Sailor Guts grabbed a ball of sweat. "Guts! It's guts!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star maker yelled as she shot her attack and hit Sailor Guts attack head on, causing the sweat ball to burst on Sailor Guts. Sailor Guts fell to the ground in pain.

"You five couldn't do any better?" Healer asked amused.

"Are you Sailor Senshi?" Fighter teased.

"How impressive!" Maker added.

The five Sailor Senshi stared at the three rude Starlights in shock. The Starlights looked at each other and nodded.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon interrupted them. She pulled out her wand. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" her attack hit Sailor Guts head on and he tried to fight it. However, the pink light was too powerful.

"Beautiful!" He yelled as he became surrounded with feathers. He then reverted back to his formal self, and the yellow flower with the crystal closed up and returned to it's proper place. He then fell forwards and passed out.

"What was that?" The Senshi wondered.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is we have Sailor Moon back!" Venus yelled as she wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon's shoulders.

"Venus!" Sailor Moon said surprised. She gave Venus a smile before she started to fade. "Nani!" Venus gasped.

"Sailor Moon!" the other senshi yelled.

"I'm not really here… I-" Sailor Moon frowned. "Nearby-" She then vanished.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus wined.

"You heard her! She's nearby! Split up and lets find her now!" mars ordered.

"Right!"

* * *

Megumi opened her eyes and looked around. "Where… oh, that's right. I'm waiting for them to come back." She stood up straight and walked out of the hall. She rubbed her eyes and looked around at the football field. "So, this is school."

A girl with brown hair ran up to her. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and her eyes were green. "Excuse me!"

Megumi smiled at the girl. "Have you seen a girl with blonde hair done up in two ball on the sides of her head. Her hair is really long."

Megumi stared at the girl for a moment. 'She's so, familiar.'

"Oi! Odango!" Seiya yelled as he walked up to Megumi and wrapped a arm around her. "There you are, I was looking every where for you!"

"Hey! You're Kou Seiya!" The girl exclaimed suddenly.

Seiya gave the girl a questionable look and then remembered he had forgotten to put his sunglasses and hat back on. "Hai, that's me."

"My name is Kino Makoto. I was hoping that either of you two has seen my friend, Usagi. She has long blonde hair and it is usually done up on both sides of her head to prevent her long hair from flowing on the floor. She has blue eyes, about this tall… have either of you seen her?"

Seiya's eyes widened. 'Odango's friend! Odango is named Usagi!' Seiya regained his composure. "Iie." He looked over at Megumi and pulled her closer. "We better be getting home, right?"

"What's your name?" Makoto asked Megumi. Megumi smiled at her real bright. "Kou Megumi!" Seiya then pulled Megumi away. "Later!"

Makoto watched the two walking away. Something was not right. There was something oddly familiar about that girl.

* * *

"I ran into a friend of Megumi's. Or, should I say, she ran into Megumi." Seiya informed Yaten and Taiki. The three sat in the living room while Megumi was sleeping in her room. "Megumi's real name is Usagi." Seiya continued.

Yaten leaned forward. "You didn't…"

Seiya glared at Yaten. "I'm not stupid!"

Yaten let out a sigh. "Good, cause if they think she's your girlfriend, I would have double the amount of people on my back!"

Seiya grabbed the nearest object and threw it at Yaten. "So what if you have doubled the amount of fans! I would finally get some peace!"

Yaten frowned as he picked up the remote control that was thrown at him. "That hurt." He said as he rubbed his head.

Taiki stared at the coffee table. "That Sailor girl… she looks a lot like how Megumi looked like before her makeover. Do you think they are related?"

Yaten looked at the ceiling. "Naw, Megumi is much cooler then that ditsy girl."

Seiya was in deep thought. What were they going to do about Megumi, and that Makoto girl?

* * *

Rei exchanged glances with the other girls. "So, the Seiya, the idol Seiya, was there with a girl named Megumi Kou?"

Matoko nodded her head. "I know it makes no sense, but I think that there's something oddly familiar about that girl."

"NOT FAIR!" Minako suddenly yelled through her tears. "Seiya's taken!"

Rei moved over and patted Minako on her back. "There there. We don't know anything yet."

"He was my favorite!" Minako sobbed.

"Taiki's mine but Seiya's not…" Ami whispered as the girls all looked at her.

"Excuse me?" the girls all said in unison.

Ami let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, I don't know much about them!"

Matoko sighed. "I couldn't find Usagi anywhere."

"I wonder where they live?" Minako said. "I'd like to see them as well."

Makoto shook her head. "That girl, I need to get her alone. She's too familiar."

* * *

Seiya opened the door to Megumi's room slowly and tip toed in.Megumi was sound asleep in her bed. Seiya sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at the girl. "Usagi, hmmm…" He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he stood back up. "Don't worry, you'll return to your family soon, and we will go back to our home with our Princess soon." He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "Then, we will never see each other ever again…" Seiya felt a tare in his heart. 'Odango…' He stood up and turned away from her bed.

Megumi rolled over in her bed and let out a moan. "Seiya…"

Seiya looked back at the sleeping girl. "Odango…"

"I'm hungry."

Seiya cringed. 'Hungry again?' He watched her a little longer and realized she was talking in her sleep. He smiled and left the room, closing the door gently.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Close call! What are Seiya and the others going to do now that they were spotted by Makoto?**

**Preview:**

**"She's what?" Yaten and Taiki yelled in unison.**

**"Minako is going to be the Three Lights assistant!" The producer announced.**

**Seiya fell on the floor by Megumi's feet.**

**"Good Morning Three Lights!" Minako's voice trailed. Megumi turned to look at the blonde girl.**

**'YIKES! The two girls… they look like sisters!' Yaten thought.**

**Minako opened her eyes and focused on Megumi. 'So… familiar!'**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Bah! I don't own anyone within Sailor Moon… SNIFF!

Seiya brushed his long hair in deep thought the following day. He hated that he was not getting ready for school, but to meet up with a private tutor instead. Seiya slammed his brush onto his desk and yanked open a drawer that was full of sport magazines. He jerked one out and flipped through it. Images of him being the football hero filled his mind. People screaming at him, his team mates putting him proudly on their shoulders as they paraded off the football field as victors.

"Oi, Seiya? You awake?"

Seiya groaned inwardly as he recognized Yaten's sleepy voice. "What do you want?"

Yaten kicked the door open, still in his purple pajamas and messy hair. Yaten released a big yawn as he scratched behind his ear with his other hand. "I'm going to hide from the demon. Don't tell anyone where I am." Yaten dragged his feet lazily across Seiya's floor and fell into Seiya's bed. Yaten curled up and covered his head with the sheets and blankets. Seiya opened his mouth to tell Yaten to hide some place else when Taiki walked into his room. He was caring a pan and a scowl on his face.

"Where is that little Miss Princess?" Taiki asked.

Seiya shrugged. "I have no idea where Megumi is."

Taiki stormed over to Seiya and shoved his face in Seiya's face. "I meant Yaten!"

Seiya released a nervous chuckle. "Oh, that one. No clue. "

"When I find that idiot, I am going to…" Taiki growled as he turned to leave the room. "Oh, Seiya, wake Megumi up. I have a bigger fish to fry." With that, Taiki stormed off.

Seiya sighed as he stood up and eyed his clothing. He was wearing his normal school uniform that he had purchased before they decided not to go to school. He frowned before leaving his room. He walked over to the guest room and opened the door. He walked into the room with his hands shoved in his pockets. " Oi, Odango… Time to get up." He said with out even looking at her bed. He turned to see her laying unladylike on top of the sheets and drooling. She was sleeping with her mouth wide open. Seiya snickered at the unladylike sight and approached the bed. He leaned over to look down at her snoring face thinking of a way to embarrass her when it happened.

"YATEN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!" Taiki's voice echoed throughout the rooms. Yaten rushed into the guest's room and leaped for Megumi's closet. However, Seiya was beside the closet and when Yaten leaped for the closet, he bumped into Seiya and knocked Seiya into Megumi's sleeping form. Yaten turned to close the closet doors just as Taiki entered the room. However, all were frozen in shock. Megumi opened her eyes to see Seiya's looking right into her eyes. She could feel pressure on her lips as Seiya was frozen above her. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks as the other two gasped. Seiya pulled from her frantically. In his panic, he tripped and fell onto the floor.

"YOU! YOU!" Megumi yelled as she picked up her pillows and threw them at the dumbfounded Seiya. "That was my first kiss!!" She threw another pillow at him.

"HEY! It was my first kiss! Not yours!" Seiya shrieked as he was clobbered by the pillows. He gasped and clasped his hand over his mouth at his slip.

Megumi stopped throwing things at him and looked at him wild eyed. "Huh? You know about my first kiss?"

Seiya pushed himself off the ground. "NO! I just…" He turned to Taiki. "I'm going to greet the tutor!" He then rushed out of the room.

Megumi turned to Yaten and then Taiki. They both saw it! Seiya's and her 'kiss'. Megumi turned red.

"Get ready for the tutor." Taiki said calmly as he walked slowly from the room. As he approached Megumi's door, he stopped and said, "Yaten, I expect you to get ready as well, or I shall hand out photos of you holding your teddy bear as you sleep in your bed." Taiki left the room and Yaten glared after him.

"You would not!" He screamed. He then considered for a second and rushed out of Megumi's room, forgetting about the scene that had just left Megumi stumped.

* * *

Seiya touched his lips gently as his cheeks turned a slight pinkish color. He had accidentally 'kissed' his 'sister'.

Taiki walked into the room and walked over to his side. "Technically, that was not a kiss."

Seiya closed his eyes and lifted his chin. "It would not matter even if it was. It was no big deal."

Yaten walked into the room and tossed his hair over his shoulder. He continued to start to tie it back as he grumbled. "Well, you should have seen your face. It was so pitiful."

Taiki sighed as he took his glasses out of his pocket. "That kiss does not matter, nor does Megumi. Don't forget our mission."

Seiya nodded his head just as Megumi wandered into the room. "I won't." He said, ignoring the raven haired girl.

Taiki turned to Megumi and sighed once more. "Yesterday, someone said you looked a little familiar. I believe that means it is time to give you colored contacts."

Megumi shook her head. "I don't want to put something in my eyes!"

Taiki glared at her as he growled, "You will do as I tell you, or I can kill you without delay."

Megumi stiffened up with fear. " Hai!"

Taiki turned away from her. "I will take you to the optometrist later."

Megumi nodded her head as Yaten sighed. "We should give her green eyes like me."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "She would look like a freak."

Yaten glared at him. "Are you saying I look like a freak?"

Seiya shrugged. "If the shoe fits."

Yaten started to head towards Seiya with every thought of clobbering the hell out of the guy only to have Megumi and Taiki hold him back. "LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO KILL THAT ASSHOLE!"

Taiki sighed. "I already decided her eye color. It's over." He apprised the petit little man.

Yaten turned his attention to Taiki. "You?"

Taiki nodded. "Yes. I knew if I had left it up to anyone else, there would be another world war. Her eye color talk is over. What we need to concern ourselves with now is our mission."

Yaten grumbled under his breath. "Fine. I did not care any ways." He jerked his arms from Taiki's and Megumi's grasp. "Where's that damn tutor? I have real work to do."

Taiki nodded. "They should be here soon."

* * *

Minako rushed into the Crown and ran over to the table where the girls were sitting. The girls all wore gloomy faces except Minako. "Hi Good morning! I have an announcement!"

The girls looked up at her. "What? Did you find where Usagi is?" Rei quickly asked.

Minako frowned for a moment. "No…" She cleared her throat and gave the others a big winning smile. She stood up and threw her head back as she balled her hands into fists. "I, Aino Minako, have become assistant to the popular idol group Three Lights starting today!"

The girls around the table stared at her in disbelief and shock. Minako lowered her hands and closed her eyes as she smiled.

"After all, they are super-busy celebrities and there are only a few chances for us to be intimate!" Minako held up her hands palms up and continued. "So, if I am their assistant, and stay with them all the time, I may have a chance to get their hearts in due time!" Minako winked at the others.

"What about finding Usagi?" Ami asked.

Minako beamed even brighter. "Remember, Makato said that she saw a girl who looks familiar? What better opportunity then this to check out that girl?"

Rei grumbled under her breath. "Yeah, you only want the Star Lights."

Makato stared at Minako in disbelief. "W-Well, Minako-chan, what is your real goal?" She held up her hand to gesture towards Minako. "To debut as an idol or be the Star Lights Girlfriend?"

Rei looked at Minako as she started to excitedly answer. Rei interrupted Minako quickly. "Or check out the Star Lights to see if they have Usagi? Be real! The Star Lights do not have Usagi! They are pop stars, not kidnappers! You should stop this now and be serious about finding Usagi!"

Minako frowned. "I can't put my entire life on hold to find Usagi. This is a chance of a life time!"

Ami sighed as she shifted in her seat. "Will we be able to find her?"

Minako suddenly gasped. "Oh, no! It's time already? I've got to go! The three Lights are waiting for me!" Minako ran out of the diner and waved goodbye to the girls. "I'm off!"

Rei glared at the door Minako just exited through. "When did she become the assistant? We can't underestimate her, can we?"

* * *

Seiya was practicing on his guitar while Taiki and Yaten were sitting on the sofas. Taiki closed his eyes and sighed. "Honestly… I wonder if we can find her?"

Seiya replaced his guitar on it's rack. "Sure we can! That's why we have become idols."

Yaten nodded in agreement as he sat up. "If we do good, she'll recognize us, no matter where she is." Yaten turned to Taiki. "We should do more business."

Taiki closed his eyes and sighed. He hoped that the other two were right. Because all he ever felt was overwhelmed with that Megumi girl. It was as if she was trying to stop them from finding her. "Well, I better get going. Megumi needs her new eyes, and she needs to try them on." He stood up and turned towards Seiya. "You're doing well." He then left the room.

Seiya grumbled as he picked up his guitar and ran his fingers across the strings.

Megumi rushed over to Taiki's side. Taiki rolled his eyes. "Don't be a pain. We are going in and out. Period. Understood?"

Megumi frowned but agreed to it. Soon, she will look like a new girl again.

"What color of contacts did you get me?" Megumi asked.

"Violet." Taiki said quietly.

Megumi looked up at him and smiled. "Like yours?"

Taiki frowned a bit. "Yes. "

"Wow!" Megumi whispered. "This is so exciting! "

"Don't get so excited. You are nothing to us. Understood? We are just doing this to prevent you from blowing our cover too soon. Understood?"

Megumi frowned as they approached the optical store. "Yeah yeah." Megumi released a sad sigh. Even though all of this was so much fun, eating all she wanted, being the baby sister of three idols. She still wished she knew who she was. The door opened before the two of them and Taiki pushed her gently to encourage her to go into the room. A doctor rushed over to them and greeted them ecstatically.

* * *

An hour later, Taiki, Yaten and Seiya sat at a table facing their producer. Megumi sat off to the side under the three lights watchful eye. The elderly man was glowing with excitement. "I have such great news! A lady who is a friend of my assistant's daughter is going to be your assistant as of today." The man smiled as he sat back in his chair. "Her name is Minako Aino. "

"She's what?" Yaten and Taiki yelled in unison.

"Minako is going to be the Three Lights assistant!" The producer announced.

Seiya fell on the floor by Megumi's feet.

"Good Morning Three Lights!" Minako's voice trailed. Megumi turned to look at the blonde girl.

'YIKES! The two girls… They look like sisters!' Yaten thought in shock over Minako's looks.

Minako opened her eyes and focused on Megumi. 'So… familiar!' She held out her hand towards Megumi to encourage her to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Aino Minako!"

Megumi hesitantly took Minako's hand in hers. "I am Kou Megumi." Megumi stared at the vibrant blonde girl. 'This girl… Looks familiar to me too…'

She looked at Megumi with surprise. "Are you their sister?"

Megumi blushes slightly. "Yes."

Seiya reaches over and puts his arm over Megumi's shoulder and pulls her to him. "This is my precious little sister!"

Yaten and Taiki ignore Seiya as he bear hugs Megumi with a huge fake grin. Minako smiled widely. "That's wonderful! I'll help you take care of her! How old is she?"

Megumi glanced at Seiya. Seiya frowned. "Younger."

Taiki cleared his throat. "She's turning fifteen in a few more months."

Minako looked at Megumi. "Wow! A birthday is coming up! Great!" Minako placed her index finger on her chin and grinned. "I'll plan a huge blast! A party that will blow the socks off every fan!"

Seiya sighed with disappointment. "We plan to keep Megumi in the dark, so she can live a relatively normal life." Seiya gave Minako a dashing heart throbbing, smile. "you understand, right?"

Minako almost melted as her hands clasped her cheeks, and she nodded her head. "O-Of course!"

Taiki walked up beside Minako. "I am so delighted that you comprehend this reasoning."

Minako looked at Taiki with her jaw dropped. "Wow… such elegant words!"

Seiya smiled down at the fragile blonde. "We are going in for our voice training's. Would you like to watch?"

Minako nodded her head as Megumi released a sigh of relief.

* * *

Rei walked over to Makato's side and sighed. They had once again searched for Usagi and turned up nothing. The daylight was departing and the streets were becoming empty. A sports car flew over towards the girls and came to an abrupt stop. Haruka had her arm resting on the driver's side door as she turned to look at the tired girls.

"No luck?" She muttered in disappointment. She wanted to curse the world for Usagi's disappearance. How could she allow her princess to vanish?

"No." Rei hung her head.

"Get in. I'm taking you both home.." Haruka said as she gestured for them to hop into the car. "We will continue this in the morning."

"Yeah. I wish we had seen Sailor Moon and was actually able to talk to her. What bothers me is that she vanishes in thin air." Makato mused as she got herself comfortable in the car.

"If we can catch Sailor Moon, we can answer everything." Haruka mumbled. "So, where would Sailor Moon appear?"

Rei nodded. "Where ever a person is attacked."

Haruka smiled. "Then all we need to do is be in the right place at the right time. There are a lot of us, I'm certain one of us will be in the right place. Then we will grab Sailor Moon and find out what is going on."

Rei turned to look at Haruka. "What about the person being attacked?"

Haruka tightened her grip around the wheel. "Sailor Moon is what is important. Not the victim."

The two exchanged glances as Haruka drove off.

* * *

Seiya and Minako said their good nights as Yaten walked into the apartment and released a huge yawn when a light flashed in his face. Instantly, Yaten grew angry and glared at what had flashed in his eyes, knowing it was a camera.

"Hi! I'm the cameraman for the photo series called 'Naked Three Lights', Itabashi Saki. Nice meeting you!" Saki informed the shocked Lights. Saki had brunette hair that was done back in a braid, and a jacket on over her tank top. She wore a baseball cap sideways on her head.

Taiki, who had been right behind Yaten rushed over and took Saki's hand. "Oh! I heard about you! Nice meeting you too!"

Yaten, clearly upset, stormed in front of Taiki and shoved him to the side, breaking Taiki's grip on Saki's hand. "Whatever you want in 'Naked' is fine, but don't take one while I am yawning!"

Saki stiffened up in shock and fear as Yaten lashed out towards her and grabbed the camera from her hands. "Give me the film!" He tore apart the camera and ripped the film angrily from the casing. This did not stop Saki as she pulled out another camera and snapped a shot of Yaten's angry face.

"Oh, don't move! You look nice with that angry face!" She notified the shocked Yaten ecstatically.

Minako walked towards the doorway where Megumi stood behind Seiya.

"Wow… she's a cameraman!" Megumi said in a surprised yet eager voice.

Minako glared at the woman. "I can see that!" She growled as she pulled Megumi from the door and slammed it shut. Megumi turned towards Minako.

"Why did you do that?"

Minako turned towards Megumi. "If she saw you, she may ask why you are here. Or even worse, who you are. Your brothers already told me that all of you want to keep you in the dark." Minako shrugged. "But if you ask me, if my brothers were all the three lights, I would also take part of the stage and sing in front of everyone! I would quickly become famous!" Minako slammed her hands together. "It would be a dream come true.!"

Megumi sighed. "I guess." Her heart was hurting her. In truth, Minako rang a faint bell in her head. It hurt Megumi's head thinking of if she remembered Minako or not.

"Well, tomorrow is a big day with that wine commercial! So, I'm going home and sleep!"

Megumi nodded. "Good night, Minako-chan."

Minako stared at Megumi in shock. The way Megumi had said Minako-chan… Sounded just like Usagi! " Ummm… yeah… good night." Minako watched as Megumi leaned against the wall. 'Nah… That could not be Usagi!' Minako turned and continued to leave, while her brain did not stop considering of how similar the voices were.

* * *

The grape valley glowed with the sunlight. The Three Lights stood among the ripe vines behind a white table. A microphone hung above their heads and mirrors surrounded the three seemingly smug gentlemen.

"All right, let's begin!" The director yelled.

Megumi, who was wearing a beautiful blue and pink sun dress stood off to the side, staring at the drinks the Three Lights would have to drink as they were being poured. Minako was by her side.

"What is this super-bad looking stuff?" She wondered.

Minako, who stood by her side smiled. "Red Soup." Minako was wearing her school uniform and a pink apron.

"Here we go, start!" The director yelled.

The three lights clang their wine glasses together and drank the liquid. They then stood posed and smiled as they said in unison; "We drink it, too! " "CUT!" The director yelled. "Okay, lets try from another angle." He turned towards Minako. "Bring some more red Soup! " "Yes!" Minako shouted back cheerfully. She then took a tray full of wine glasses to the group as Megumi counted the left over red soup drinks.

"Let's see… one, two, three, four… this is the fifth. Does it taste good? Lets try!" Megumi quickly downed the drink and then gagged. "It's terrible! " "Take it easy!" The Minako yelled.

"Here we go… Start!" The director yelled.

The Three Lights quickly downed another glass of red soup.

"How can they drink that… and smile?" Megumi asked as she continued to gag from the hideous taste.

"Idiot! Can you call yourself their sister? An idol has to smile every time in front of a camera. Isn't it tough to work as a pro?"

Megumi nodded. "It's tough."

Suddenly, the two girls heard a giggle. "You talk like you know everything!" They turned to see Saki walk out from behind a bus. "You also want to be a pro, don't you?" She asked as she placed her fist on her hip.

Minako did not hesitate. "Yes, I do." She said in a soft, sincere voice. Minako turned all of her attention towards the cameraman.

"Then, you'll see." Saki said as she turned and walked off, leaving the two girls behind.

Megumi glared after the woman. "What is with that attitude?"

* * *

Haruka slammed her fist onto the table. "Damn! Why is Minako always with those damn Star Lights instead of looking for Usagi?"

The inner and outer senshi were all sitting at their favorite hangout. All except Minako.

"Give her a break, Haruka." Rei said earnestly. "She is just as frustrated as the rest of us!"

Haruka grumbled under her breath as she slouched back in her chair.

"Well, looking for her is in vain. I think Minako has a good idea. Lets start having normal lives… get involved with as much as we can… In order to have a better chance of finding Usagi!" Makato said.

Rei turned to her. "You mean, get out and adventure with out looking? " "Right. The further out we get, the better the chances are of finding Usagi." Makato said.

"Okay, fine. We will spread out and cover as much as we can." Rei said as Haruka pretended not to listen to the other scouts.

"When one of us spots her, call the rest on your communicator."

Everyone nodded. Haruka stood up and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I will find her in my own way. Michiru, are you with me?"

Michiru stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Of course!" She smiled at the others. "Good luck finding the princess." Then the couple turned and walked off.

* * *

The three Star Lights all posed in front of Saki at a photo studio. Lights lit up the very white room as they stood on a platform stage that had white curtains draped over the props. Minako and Megumi watched from the side lines.

"The sounds of shutters and flashing light… the moment I feel like a star… aren't they…?" Minako whined in a fan stricken voice.

"I'm so hungry!" Megumi groaned.

Minako turned to her. "Idols don't eat-" However, Megumi interrupted her.

"I am not an idol. I'm leaving." Megumi turned to leave.

"Odango!" Seiya's voice shouted.

Saki and everyone turned towards Megumi. Megumi turned red. Saki turned back to Seiya. "Why are you worried over this fan leaving?"

Seiya glared at her. "None of your concern." He then walked up beside Megumi and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To eat! I'm starved!" Megumi cried out in frustration.

Yaten crossed his arms over his chest. "You eat when we eat… got that?"

Megumi groaned. "Hurry up!"

Seiya bent down and whispered in Megumi's ear. "I'll treat you to what ever you want, Odango… just be patent."

Megumi's face brightened up. "Okay!"

Minako suddenly gasped. "Oh! Our time is up! We finished taking our photos for the day." Minako walked over with a push cart full of drinks for the Three Lights. "Have a good evening! " "Have a good evening!" Everyone yelled out as they turned out the lights.

Minako handed the Three Lights wash clothes to dry off their sweat. The three thanked her for the cloth.

"I'm hungry!" Yaten remarked as he started to dry off.

Minako seized the opportunity. "Wow! Then shall we go eat something? " "Sure." Seiya said. "After all, Megumi will kill me if we don't go out to eat soon!"

The four of them started to walk towards Megumi when Saki rushed over to them. "Wait! Could you stay a little longer?" She pleaded. "You're getting better looking now. Let me keep going until I feel satisfied!"

Minako glared at Saki from behind the Star Lights. "But, it's time already!" Minako argued as she walked towards Saki.

"This isn't school! You can't say it's over just because the bell rang!" Saki yelled at Minako.

Minako stepped up to the challenge. "Everyone did a good job without eating anything!"

Saki held her camera up. "I want to take great pictures!"

Minako could not believe her ears. The Three Lights were hungry, and they had been working all day with no food! Can't this woman understand that The Three Lights needed a break? "I'm sorry, but it's because of your skill that you can't take good…"

Yaten placed his hand on her shoulder. "Would you be quiet for a while? He asked her harshly.

Minako turned to him with sad eyes. "But…"

Yaten turned from her and left her side. He walked past Saki "Okay." He said in a dull voice as he continued back to the stage.

Seiya glanced back towards Megumi but turned away and followed Yaten's footsteps. "Take pictures as you want, but…"

"Make them more beautiful then anyone else! That's the condition!" Taiki finished as he joined the other two on stage.

"Leave it to me!" Saki whispered as she gazed down at her camera.

"But… it's already time and you guys are hungry…" Minako whined.

"We're all pros!" Seiya explained brusquely.

Minako looked down at her feet sadly. 'Pros? Is this the strictness of the pro?' She wondered to herself as she relaxed her shoulders desolately.

Saki turned to her in a cheerful voice. "We've got to be serious everyday! To get the best results, we are supposed to bring everything we have. We can't compromise! We can't say 'I did my best'… or 'I'm hungry'."

The people turned their lights back on. "All right, let's do this again!"

"We're ready!" The lighting people yelled.

"Okay! Take it easy!" Saki yelled back to them as she left Minako behind. "Lets get it done seriously!" She yelled as she clapped her hands together.

Minako smiled as she watched Saki put her all into getting the perfect pictures of the Three Lights.

"Seiya-kun, straighten your body more! Taiki-kun, hold your head higher! That's right! Stay there!" Saki told the three men.

'Saki-san is a pro… The Three Lights are pros… I still have a long way to go…' Minako assumed wishfully. "Minako! Don't leave things halfway through to being an idol!" She ordered herself as she blushed and hit her knuckles on her forehead.

"Ugh… I'm so hungry…" Megumi whined as her stomach grumbled loudly.

* * *

After another hour, Megumi passed out on the floor from starvation. Saki put away her belongings and waved at everyone. "Thank you! Good night!" She then turned and walked out of the studio, stepping over Megumi's limp form. Minako walked over to Megumi and giggled as she poked at Megumi's arm.

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

Megumi looked at Minako in shock. "Is it time to eat yet?"

Minako laughed. "Your brothers will be out soon."

Megumi smiled. "Thank goodness, I was afraid I was going to die!"

Minako snickered but suddenly, a faint scream silenced her. She turned her attention towards the door Saki just left through.

"What was that?" Megumi asked alarmed as she jumped up. Minako was knocked over as Megumi rushed over to the door and pulled it open. Megumi saw Sailor Iron Mouse shoot two golden circles of light into Saki's chest. A golden flower quickly appeared and then vanished, leaving behind only a crystal. Minako rushed up behind Megumi and took in the sight. Noticing that Megumi was completely absorbed in the attack, Migumi rushed off to transform.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!"

Megumi watched horrified. Sailor Iron Mouse walked over to Saki and eyed the crystal. It quickly turned black. "Oh! A blank again!" She moaned.

"Hey!"

Sailor Iron Mouse turned to see a beautiful girl in an orange sailor uniform approach her. "Oh?"

"I won't let you go!" Sailor Venus declared.

Sailor Iron Mouse placed her index finger on her lips as she smirked. "Oh really?" She leaped towards Sailor Venus and Sailor Venus leaped towards her.

Megumi pulled out her broach and clung onto it tightly. "Oh, please… save Saki-san…" She closed her eyes and blanked out.

"Venus… Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled as she cased her attack.

Sailor Iron Mouse stepped to the side and sailor Venus's spell flew past her. " Heh!" Sailor Iron Mouse smirked.

"No way! She side-stepped it!" Venus gasped.

"Oh my! Where were you aiming… stupid!" Iron Mouse teased.

"It's you who is stupid!" Sailor Moon's voice came from behind Iron Mouse.

Venus looked up slowly as Sailor Moon came into her vision. "Sailor Moon!" Tears formed in Venus's eyes.

" In the name of the moon… I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Sailor Iron Mouse turned to Saki. "Sailor Picture! Get these girls!" As Saki's body was over run by black lightning sailor Iron Mouse stepped back. "Today's business is over! Bye-bye!" A phone booth appeared behind her, and she stepped into it and vanished.

Sailor Moon and Venus rushed over to Saki's side just as black vines over took her body and transformed her into a phage. Her yellow skin and red suit did not look appealing. Her eyes turned into big green balls which gave her a look of a fish! "Sailor Picture!" She yelled out.

"Saki-san!" Venus called out in shock.

"Looking good! Good pose!" She aimed a camera towards Sailor Moon who was instantly dumbfounded.

"Shutter Chance!" Sailor Picture yelled out as she shot a beam of light at sailor Moon, missing her by inches.

Sailor Venus gasped horrified. "Saki-san!" She stepped in front of Saki.

"Oh no! Don't go away!" Sailor Picture yelled. She admired Sailor Venus excitedly. "Marvelous angle!" She aimed the camera at Venus. "Shutter Chance!"

The light hit Venus head on, over taking her entire body which was in immense pain. Venus was then thrown before Moon who rushed to her side. "Venus-chan!" She took Venus into her arms. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Sailor Moon heard snapping. Sailor Picture looked around shocked. "What?"

Yaten and Taiki snapped their fingers as Healer said, "Penetrating the darkness at night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through..." Maker continued.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars." Fighter finished.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights… are here!" They all said in unison.

"Oh my! How picturesque you are!" She quickly aimed her camera at the three of them. "Shutter chance!"

The Starlights leaped out of the way. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer yelled. Lightning over took Picture's body, and she screamed.

Venus quickly said, "Now, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon stood up and nodded. "Right. Starlight Honeymoon…Therapy Kiss!" Her body was surrounded with glitter as she shot a beam of beautiful lights at Picture.

"Ahhhh…. BEAUTIFUL!" Sailor Picture yelled as feathers and glitter surrounded her. Saki reappeared and fell to the ground. Her flower floated above her chest a few inches before going back into her chest.

"I'm glad she's safe…" Venus whispered.

Sailor Moon turned to look at the three starlights who quickly took off into the sky. Sailor Moon rushed after them. "Wait!" They landed on the photo studio's building and eyed Sailor Moon for a second before took off into the sky one last time.

Venus slowly stood up and grunted. "Sailor Moon! Where have you been?" Venus turned towards Moon and watched as she disappeared before her eyes. "No…" Little specks of glitter shined in the now blackened alley where Sailor Moon once stood.

* * *

Minako sat at the crown with the inner scouts. "So, I am no longer working as the Star Lights assistant."

Makato smiled. "Wow… All due to no food?"

"Well… not exactly!" Minako exclaimed. "I've decided to do a few auditions in a fair and square manner!"

Ami cleared her throat. "That's good and all, but you also said you wanted to tell us something else… about Usagi?"

Minako placed her lips around her straw. "Yes." She mumbled as she took a deep sip. "I saw her… as Sailor Moon. Three other women appeared as well. They called themselves the Starlights…"

The inners gasped. "What?"

Makato stood up. "Could they be the ones who kidnapped Usagi?"

Minako shrugged. "They had a cold atmosphere about them."

"I see…" Rei said. "I'll search into them."

Minako turned and looked out the window. 'Where are you, Usagi?'

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my extra long chapter… oh boy! Don't forget to review so I know to update this or not. You can also check out my updates and stats on my site myinterests dot com slash forum.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon

Megumi stretched in her bed as the smell of breakfast teased her nose. Taiki yelled at Seiya who was evidently trying to steal some of the food that Taiki was cooking even before it left the pan. Megumi threw her legs over the side of her uncomfortable bed and raised her arms above her head as she yawned.

"Well, looks like for once, someone slept longer than me. Those jerks woke me up ten minutes ago." Yaten grumbled as he walked into her room uninvited.

Megumi turned to look at him. "Good morning, Yaten!"

Yaten frowned at her. His hair was loose and he was still wearing his pajamas. His pajamas were interesting as they were white with red and pink heart designs all over them. "Yeah, what ever."

Megumi stood up and her overly large t-shirt fell to her knees. Her hair was loose just like Yaten's. The raven hair framed her heart shaped face as her blue eyes searched Yaten for signs of reasons on why he was in her room. "What is wrong?"

Yaten threw himself on her bed and released a deep sigh. "I hate it here." He informed her bluntly.

"In this home?" Megumi asked, stupefied by his answer.

"No, this planet!" Yaten groaned.

"I don't understand. How could you hate it on this planet? You lived here your entire life and the other planets cannot sustain life. Did you fail a test?" Megumi wondered.

Yaten rolled over to give her an icy glare. "Did any one ever tell you that you're retarded?"

Megumi glared at him. "I am not!"

Yaten got up from her bed and ran his hands threw his hair in frustration. "It's useless talking to someone uglier then me."

Megumi grabbed a chair that was in front of her makeup table and threw it at him. It slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. He quickly recovered and bounced back up. He marched over to her and got inches to her. Actually, his nose was almost touching hers. "Don't ever do that again! If you do, I'll mangle your body into a mass of shit! You could have bruised my perfect skin!"

Megumi opened her mouth as she glared at him. However, before any words could escape her lips, her bedroom door flew open. The door knob smacked Yaten in the butt, and he flew into her. Their lips were crushed together as Yaten took Megumi to the ground with him. He quickly pushed himself up and stared down at her with a horrified expression. Her face flushed a deep shade of red as her fingers flew towards her lips. Yaten's own face was flushed red as he turned to eye the culprit who stood by the door in disbelief. " Seiya! You asshole! Knock before ramming your doors into someone's ass!"

Megumi looked at Seiya who was staring down at her, not paying any attention to the petit man who sat on top of Megumi. His sapphire eyes could not leave her reddened face.

"HELLO? Earth to dumb Seiya! Can you hear me or are you deaf as well as dumb?" Yaten fumed as he swung his fists into the air.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know that…" Seiya's face flushed.

Yaten eyed Seiya's expression and then turned to look down at Megumi who was still looking shocked. Yaten grinned evilly as he started to sense what was happening. "We were about to go to second base, and you ruined it!" Yaten blurted out.

Seiya's face flushed an even deeper shade of red. Yaten smirked to himself as Seiya was frozen in the doorway with his hand still gripping the doorknob.

"Yaten!" Megumi hissed, recovering from the shock as Yaten quickly claimed her lips in a deep kiss.

"Uh…" Seiya choked as he quickly closed the door.

Yaten instantly released Megumi and burst out laughing. "Oh, that was so good! Did you see his expression? What a moron!"

Megumi used all of her strength to shove Yaten off her. "Why the hell did you kiss me again?!"

Yaten stopped laughing to focus on her angry glare. "For the reactions!" He jumped to his feet and smiled down at her. "It was worth it to see that expression on his face! I never would have guessed that he had those stupid feelings for a human!"

Megumi glared at him. "What feelings?" She started to get off the ground.

Yaten walked out of the room. "Nothing you should worry about, baka!"

* * *

Seiya walked beside Taiki as they walked to the dance studio that they were suppose to practice at. Seiya grumbled as Yaten snickered a few feet behind him. Yaten was walking beside Megumi who had her violet contacts in and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. He inched closer to the unknowing Megumi.

"Ugh…" Seiya mumbled under his breath as he picked up his pace. He quickly left the other three behind.

"What is the matter with him?" Taiki asked as he turned to eye Yaten's grin. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

Yaten closed his eyes as he continued to smirk. "I don't know what you are talking about." He then walked past Taiki, leaving Taiki and Megumi behind. Taiki grabbed Megumi's wrist and jerked her towards the studio as he tried to catch up to the other two.

Taiki stormed into the studio and rushed over to their dressing room, leaving Megumi behind. He violently jerked the door open. Seiya turned his attention to the doorway as Megumi glanced in. Seiya was taking off his shirt and Megumi blushed at the sight. "Don't leave me alone like that, idiots! You're behaving like morons!" Taiki demanded as he released Megumi's hand and slammed the door in her face.

"Thanks." Megumi grumbled as she turned from the closed door. She released a sigh as she walked into the dance area. The beautiful hard wood floor sparkled under the immense lights. "Wow!" She mused as the people hurried about their business.

"You! Get out of here! You're in the way!" A woman with a hat yelled at her.

"Sorry, this is my baby sister." Seiya informed her as he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Odango, sit off to the side, okay?" He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead to prove that Megumi was his sister. Megumi's heart raced as she felt a slight blush form on her cheeks. She nodded her head and turned to leave when her eyes caught Yaten. Yaten folded his arms across his chest and glared at Seiya. Megumi glanced back at Seiya and saw his smirk at Yaten. So, they were just teasing her! Megumi glared at him and stomped her heal into Seiya's big toe. Seiya yipped and grabbed his foot as he bounced in one place.

"Sorry, aniki…" Megumi seethed through her teeth. "You know I hate being kissed in public! It's embarrassing!"

Seiya grinned as he bit back the urge to yell from the pain she was causing. "Gomen, reimai!"

Megumi stormed away leaving Seiya practically rolling on the floor. Seiya heard a snicker as Yaten walked past him.

"No time to be playing around, Seiya-kun!" The lady yelled out. "Preform!"

The three Three Lights got into positions and the lights changed colors as the three danced and danced. After several minutes of nonstop dancing, the woman yelled out; "Vocal!"

Seiay fell onto one knee as Taiki and Yaten pressed their backs together behind Seiya. The three sang in perfect harmony.

"STOP STOP STOP!" The woman screamed. Megumi stared at the scene wide eyed. "Seiya-kun, do it again!"

Seiya slouched in disbelief. "Me again? What didn't you like this time, Ma'am?" He lowered his head and clasped his hand over his forehead in exhaustion.

"Everything." She bluntly notified him.

Seiya glared at her. 'Everything?' His mind screamed.

"With that level of skill, you can never be the hero in this musical." She barked.

Seiya jumped to his feet and raised his fist before his face. "WHAT?!" His body shook with rage.

The woman did not budge. "Now, do it again!"

Megumi had never seen Seiya so angry. Yaten and Taiki were emotionless as Seiya turned away from the woman and went back to the starting position. Didn't she care that Megumi had hurt Seiya's foot only moments before?

* * *

Minako sobbed as she stared at her failing test score. "If only Usagi-chan was here, I wouldn't feel so out of place."

Ami gave Minako a worried glance. "In high school, there's the possibility of being staying back another year."

"Another year?" Minako screamed in shock.

Makoto tiled her head to the side as the girls walked home from school. "Well, it might be a good idea to spend another year relaxing."

Minako gave Makoto a worn out look as she grumbled under her breath. "Since Usagi isn't in school…" She stopped in her tracks. "She will be held back another year?"

Ami turned to Minako. "OH! I'm sure that there's a way!"

Makoto frowned. She knew in her heart that Usagi would be held back a year at least due to not being around anymore. Minoko felt a tear fall down her cheek. She could not believe that two months had gone by and Usagi was still missing. Minako glanced over at a torn poster that had a smiling Usagi's face on it. Minako walked over to it and pressed the torn paper back together. "Will we ever see her again?"

Makoto walked over to her and placed her hand on Minako's shoulder. "She's fine. We will find her."

Ami walked up behind them. "She is just fine."

"Damn! You're talking like it's none of your business!"

Minako turned towards the man's voice. Seiya walked in front of Yaten and Taiki. "Oh! It's the Three Lights!"

"What unthoughtful friends! Damn!" Seiya continued.

"What's up?" Minako shouted to the men.

Megumi popped her head out from behind Yaten. Her violet eyes took in the three girls. "Wow…" She couldn't help but feel that the girls looked a little familiar. "You look familiar."

Yaten pushed Megumi behind him. "Shut up, idiot!" He grumbled.

Minako raised an eyebrow. "We met many times before, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Megumi said. "Sorry, I forgot."

Minako smiled at her. "It has been a while."

"What is wrong with Seiya?" Ami asked Taiki as a faint blush fell upon her cheeks.

Yaten stepped closer to her and grinned widely, enjoying his moment of teasing Seiya. "Seiya is having a hard time in the lessons for the musical, so he's feeling uneasy now."

Minako's heart stopped. "A musical? WOW! That is so great!" She instantly began to see herself dancing on stage.

Seiya turned his head from Minako. "What's so great about it? It is just a matter of memorization."

Yaten laughed. "But you can't memorize a single line!"

Seiya turned towards Yaten. "We have too much going on!"

Ami sighed. "At least you have a private tutor so that you can work your schooling around your work."

Taiki nodded his head. "True."

Seiya groaned. "I hate these perfectionists."

"I will help you with your musical!" Rei announced as she suddenly appeared between the group.

"Rei! Where did you come from?" Makoto and Minako yelled.

Rei gave an embarrassed laugh. "I write music and I know what everyone is looking for."

Megumi eyed Rei. "Hello."

Rei's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

Megumi stepped away from Yaten. "I am Megumi, their baby sister."

Rei walked towards her and took her hand. Taiki looked towards the girls and saw a picture of Usagi behind them. Taiki nudged Seiya and pointed out the torn poster. Seiya nodded and inched away from Taiki. Taiki walked over to Megumi and Rei. He placed his hands on both of their backs. "Well, Megumi is only a year younger."

Seiya inched over to the poster and ripped it from the poll and shoved it into his pocket. He then inched back.

"Wow! We never even knew about her!" Rei squealed.

"Well, we try to keep her identity sealed." Yaten flirted a tad with Minako who swooned over him.

"Guys, we need to go!" Seiya informed everyone. The three Three Lights inched backwards, pulling Megumi with them. "BYE!"

Minako slouched her shoulders as they escaped her yet again. "Hey," Minako suddenly stood straight. "I bet you I know where they are going!"

* * *

Seiya slammed his fist into the wall as he, Yaten, and Taiki took a breather from rehearsal. Once again, their director yelled at him. He could not believe how much she hated him. "She hates me!" He grumbled.

Rei, Minako, Makoto and Rei walked over to them and sat on the stairs. Megumi released a sigh and sat beside Minako.

"Who is she?" Minako asked, referring to the director. She had never seen her before when she was the Three Lights 's assistant.

"Who? Akane? She's the director of the next musical.

"She likes Seiya vet much!" Yaten teased.

Seiya turned his attention to Yaten. "You're kidding. She's just bulling me!! She's complaining about little things! She almost regards me as the enemy!"

Megumi released a sigh. "There's always someone who you can't get along with!"

Seiya turned to Megumi. "Yaten is one thing! She is a whole different level!"

"How long are you going to have a break?" Akane asked from the top of the stairs. "Come back quickly!"

Seiya placed his hand on his forehead. "This is it!"

"And you girls!" Akane barked.

Makoto looked up at her. " Ar…Are you talking about us?"

"Yes! You're a bother! All of you, get out of here now!"

Yaten gritted his teeth. "Megumi stays with us."

Akane shook her head. "No, she must go with your fans. She is just as much of a disturbance. Plus, Seiya, are you in fact, being an idol just because you want to attract girls?" Akane reached up to remove her sunglasses.

"What?" Seiya barked as he tightened his hand in front of him into a fist.

Akane removed her glasses to give Seiya an icy stare, however, Rei suddenly gasped. "Sister Angela!"

Akane's attention quickly fell upon Rei. "Miss Hino...?"

"Sister?" Everyone inquired. "…Angela?"

* * *

Seiya walked home the following day. He knew that everyone his age was in class, studying and trying to pass their exams. However, Seiya had to talk to Sister Angela. Megumi stayed with Taiki and Yaten as they were getting tutored by the tutor. Seiya's head rang with the words Sister Angela had said moments before…

FLASHBACK

"You send a message through your music! You shine! Do you want to say you can't send your message through my musical?!"

End of FLASHBACK

Seiya felt a hundred times better inside. He now knew why she was always criticizing him. She knew he was better. As he approached his home, he looked up to see Megumi leaning against a tree. Her hair was loose and flowed with the gentle breeze. "Oi! Odango!"

Megumi looked at him and smiled brightly. "Seiya! I was worried about you!"

Seiya smirked as Megumi rushed over to his side. "Don't tell me you skipped out on the tutor!"

Megumi pouted. "I couldn't concentrate on my work! I was worried when you left so early with out saying a word!"

"I had to see with my own eyes that Akane was actually Sister Angela. It is true. I was so surprised to see her like that."

Megumi frowned. "She did not insult you?"

Seiya smiled. "No, not this time. I still don't like her though."

Megumi shrugged. "As long as you're okay."

"Hey, Odango." Seiya said suddenly. "Are you and Yaten really a couple?"

Megumi stuck out her tongue. "No way!"

Seiya leaned down and looked in her eyes. "Then, I still have a chance!" He gave her a huge grin before quickly claiming her lips. He pulled her close to him and held her tight. Megumi froze in his embrace. Within moments, Seiya released her and walked towards their apartment building. "I have practice this afternoon! So, stay away from Yaten!"

Megumi fell onto the ground in disbelief.

* * *

The sun was setting when Seiya went back to the dance studio. Seiya walked into the room where he was supposed to meet Akane in. He was surprised to find Akane sleeping in her chair. He placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "Didn't you say you were going to train me?" Seiya boasted.

Akane woke up quickly to Seiya's booming voice. "How about you? Are you okay about not studying for an exam?"

Seiya smirked. His ego was flowing through his body. He knew he was the greatest at everything he wanted to be the greatest at. "I can't stop burning myself perfectly in everything!" He pushed his chest forward.

Akane grinned as she narrowed her eyes slightly, sensing his pride in himself. "If you play halfway, I'll take you off…from being the hero!" She promised.

Seiya lowered his head a tad and then smirked. "Go ahead. Only if there's someone who shines more than me." His eyes met with Akane's. Determination flowed from him, and she was ecstatic to see what he had in store for her.

"ONE...TWO!"

Seiya kicked high into the air, and he leaped off the ground quickly. Akane smiled proudly as she watched his shine on the dance floor. She crossed her arms over her chest. 'You're getting better eyes.' Akane positively thought.

Megumi huffed as she rushed up the stairs quietly just outside of the dance room. She had to see how Seiya was doing. She knew that he was stressing over the musical and he was not totally there as he kept doing wierd things. Him kissing her also was not normal. Megumi peeked into the room through the cracked doors. Megumi released a sigh as she watched him dance and shine on the floor. "There's nothing to worry about…" She mused. She watched them for a half hour.

Akane stifled a yawn and glanced down at her watch. "It's so late. Why don't we call it a day?"

Seiya's adrenaline was flowing. He had to continue. "No! Not yet!" He yelled as he quickly twisted on the dance floor.

Akane pushed herself from the doorframe. Akane opened the door and saw Megumi sleeping on the floor. She rolled her eyes and stepped over Megumi's body. She had to get some caffeine into her system. She sighed as she walked over the coffee machine and punched some buttons to get a cup of coffee. "How stubborn he is!" She grumbled happily as she waited for the coffee to finish filling up. She reached down to take the second cup of coffee for Seiya when she heard a voice behind her.

"Wow! Great! You're shining!" Akane turned around to gaze upon the petit girl at the far end of the hall. She stood in the doorway. "My instincts are great!"

"Are you a fan of Three Lights?" Akane asked calmly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" She reached into her jacket as she approached Akane. "I am Nezu, a director at Galaxy TV." She showed Akane a business card that said "Galaxy TV, Third production office. Chuuko Nezu." She smiled proudly. "I came all the way here to see the origin of your shine!"

Akane took the card from her and frowned. "That's a problem. I.. don't want to show my face on TV." She smiled brightly. "And… when you look at the stage, you'll see all that I want to express! I don't have anything more than that. Would you please leave?"

Nezu gave Akane a shocked expression. "Unbelievable! You're as stubborn as I expected!"

Megumi woke up with a bad neck ache. "Ugh, where am I?" Megumi frowned as her eyes focused on the floor.

"ACK!" Akane screamed as she stumbled backwards and dropped the coffee onto the ground. Nezu quickly transformed into Sailor Iron Mouse.

Megumi shot up at the scream. Seiya quickly stopped dancing in the room.

"Now! Let me see your star seed!" Sailor Iron Mouse yelled.

Seiya and Megumi rushed into each other and peered over the edge of the railing together. "Director!" Seiya screamed in shock.

"…And give it to…" Sailor Iron mouse shot the golden balls at Megumi and Seiya. Seiya grabbed Megumi and flew backwards into the wall.

"Seiya!" Akane yelled, fearing for his safety.

"…to me!" Sailor Iron mouse yelled as she released two more balls of golden light. It slammed into Akane's chest.

Seiya scrambled back to the railing and held on to the bars as he helplessly gazed down and saw Akane get attacked. His heart pounded with horror and sadness at the sight. "AKANE! STOP IT!!" He screamed helplessly.

"NO!" Megumi yelled as she rushed up behind Seiya. She quickly grabbed her broach from her pocket and clutched it to her chest. She had no idea, but it made her feel good just to hold it in her grasp.

Akane suddenly fell limp in the air as a yellow flower appeared above her forehead and a see through crystal emerged from it. Seiya shook violently as sadness over took him. He was horrified at the sight.

"Look! A beautiful star seed!" Sailor Iron Mouse exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

Suddenly, the star seed turned black. Sailor Iron Mouse frowned. "No way! Wrong again?" Akane's body instantly was wrapped with blackness as she transformed.

"Sailor Director!" Akane yelled out once her transformation was complete.

Seiya shook with rage. "Damn you!" He cursed.

"Don't look at me with such an angry face! It turns your handsome face bad!" Sailor Iron Mouse apprised him as she floated backwards. She gave him an innocent smile seconds before the phone booth closed it's door in front of her. "Sailor Director, take care of them!"

Sailor Director turned to Seiya and Megumi. "Camera, Start!" She instantly lashed out a roll of film which sliced the railing Seiya and Megumi were behind. It slammed the two into the wall. "CUT CUT CUT!" She shouted up at them.

"OUCH! Seiya, I'm so scared!!" Megumi screamed as she started to wail.

Seiya held her closer to him. "Damn it! What should I do?" Seiya tightened his jaw as he realized he could not allow Akane to hurt Megumi or himself. Megumi's tears flowed down and onto her locket which started to glow brightly. Seiya pushed away from her. "What is that?"

Megumi continued to cry as glitter glistened around her. Suddenly, she passed out. "Megumi!" Seiya yelled as he grabbed her. 'What is she? '

"Ready? Start!" Sailor Director yelled as she charged towards them. Seiya narrowed his eyes as he quickly started to transform. "Fighter star power-Make-up!" He quickly transformed, catching Sailor Director off guard. "Breaking through the evil darkness… I am a wondering shooting star! Sailor Star Fighter! Stage, on!"

Sailor Director became ecstatic. "Oh, good! GOOD! Camera, start!" Sailor Director started her next attack.

Fighter grimaced but quickly shot her down with her serious laser. "Please, forgive me!" Fighter prepared to finish her off when another voice broke through.

"Stop right there! I don't know what grudge you have on it, but that phage was originally a human! I can't allow you to attack it as you want!" Sailor Moon shouted from the doorway where Nezu had entered only moments before.

"Shut up!" Fighter yelled at her as she clutched her fist before her. Sailor Moon took in the pain that Fighter was obviously holding in her heart as Fighter continued on. "You'll never know our hardship and sorrow of the survivors!"

Sailor Moon frowned at her. "What are you saying?"

Fighter raised her arm in the air. "This is our way to fight!"

Sailor Moon screamed out, "Stop!"

Fighter called another Serious Star laser and shot it towards Sailor Director. However, Sailr Moon leaped on top of Sailor Director and took the full blow in her back. Fighter gasped in shock at Sailor Moon's stupidity. "Why did you block my attack?!"

Suddenly, another voice was heard. Fighter looked over at the owner of the other voice.

"If you insist on fighting, then I'll be your opponent!" Sailor Mars informed her as a fire bow and arrow appeared in her grasp. Sailor Mars glanced over at Sailor Moon. "Where have you been? We are so worried about you!"

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon exclaimed with glee as she got off Sailor Director.

Fighter glared down at the two girls. "You are…"

Mars shouted, "NOW! Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon nodded her head. "Right!" Her wand appeared in her hands and she yelled, "Starlight honeymoon, therapy kiss!"

Feathers and glitter surrounded Sailor Director. "Okay… Beautiful!" She yelled out as she transformed into who she once was. She fell to her knees and her star seed reemerged into her forehead.

Sailor Moon gazed down at Akane and Fighter gazed at her. 'Sailor moon… what we need is her shine.' Fighter thought to herself.

"Sailor Moon! I am so happy to see you!" Mars rushed over to her and attempted to hug her, however, Sailor Moon's body became transparent. Mars arms went right through Sailor Moon's body. "NO! Don't go! PLEASE! Tell me what's happening!" Mars screamed.

Sailor Moon glanced towards the railing where Megumi laid unconscious. However, before her words escaped her lips, she vanished.

Mars stared at the sparkles that fluttered about the room until her eyes fell upon Fighter. "You!" She barked.

Fighter narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't look at me! I don't know what the hell is going on here!"

The two were too involved with glaring at each other that they never noticed the glitter return to Megumi's broach that was still in her grasp. Megumi's eyes fluttered open and she moaned. She sat up and stared down at Fighter and Mars.

"You have to know! You are always there when she is!" Mars shouted back.

Megumi stood up and allowed her eyes to focus on the two.

"I told you, I do not know a thing about your Sailor Moon!" Fighter shouted back.

Mars pulled her bow back, getting ready to release the arrow at Fighter. "TELL ME!"

"NO!" Megumi yelled. She reached out towards the two, but she forgot that the railing was damaged in front of her. She slipped and grabbed onto the railing. She was able to pull herself back up to safely, but her broach fell to the first floor.

"Megumi!" Fighter shouted as she rushed to Megumi's side and assisted her up. "You need to be ore careful!"

Mars walked over to the broach and picked it up. She tightened her jaw with anger as tears fell from her eyes. "Where is she?!" She demanded once more. This time, towards Megumi. She turned to glare up at Megumi who stared at Mars with wide eyes like a deer in front of headlights. Mars tightened her grip on the broach as anger seethed out of her. "This is Sailor Moon's Broach!"

Megumi parted her lips. "I've had that with me all the time. It never escaped me ever since I lost my mem-" Fighter clasped her hand over Megumi's mouth.

"She has nothing to say to you! Keep the damn broach!" Fighter jerked Megumi away from Mars's sight.

Mars looked at the broach. "Wait, Sailor Moon just had it on… She can't transform with out it!" She realized. She glared up towards where Fighter and Megumi once were. "She is the key to finding Usagi!" Mars grasped the broach tightly. She had stumbled upon a huge hint on where Usagi was.

* * *

Seiya sat in the living room with Taiki and Yaten. "Guys, we may have a situation on our hands." He informed them. Megumi had gone to bed long before.

Taiki and Yaten leaned forward, ready to listen to what Seiya wanted to tell them.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm... now that is a good cliffhanger, ne? lol! Oh boy! What a mess everyone has on their hands now! Rei has Megumi's broach, and Seiya has a possible situation on his hands with Mars! Don't know about you, but I think the next chapter will be really good… lol

Don't forget to check out my fan fic site… fanfic. Myinterests. Com Just remove the spaces.

**_Thank you for all of your reviews! It really keeps me motivated!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

Megumi sat in her bed staring at her bed sheets. The clock beside her bed clicked over to 1am. Her mind could not stop playing the scene that happened the night before. She closed her eyes as she tried to blink away the fresh tears that stung her eyes. She had no idea why, but the broach felt as if it was incredibly important. She took a deep breath seconds before some one gently knocked on her door.

"Meg? Can I come in?" Seiya's voice came through the door.

Megumi cleared her throat quickly. "Yeah." She said meekly.

Seiya opened the door and gazed at Megumi's sobbing form. "Why are you so upset? It's just a broach."

Megumi glanced over to Seiya. "I wish I knew. It had felt as if it was part of me."

Seiya sat on the edge of Megumi's bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Was it a relative's?"

Megumi shrugged. "I do not know."

Seiya looked at her sheets. "I can buy you a new one."

Megumi shook her head. "It's not the same."

"Seiya?" Taiki asked as he walked into Megumi's room. "We need to figure out a alibi for Megumi having that broach. We can't have those girls nosing around."

Seiya nodded his head to Taiki. "I know. Megumi, can you tell any one who asks you about that broach that you found it in the park we found you at?" Seiya hesitantly asked.

Megumi looked away. "Did I know that girl before I…" Megumi choked.

Seiya looked over to Taiki with worry in his eyes. "I don't know."

"She knew that broach… she said it belonged to a Sailor moon! Who is this Sailor Moon?" Megumi pleaded.

Seiya shook his head. "I can't answer that…"

Taiki pressed his lips together. "This isn't good."

Suddenly, Yaten's voice over took the room. "_Star Sensitive Inferno" _

Seiya didn't have a chance to think. He leaped onto Megumi and took the full blow of the attack in his back.

Yaten charged into the room. Taiki grabbed a hold of Yaten to prevent him from hurting Seiya any more. Tears sprang from Yaten's eyes. "Why do you protect her? She is going to cost us our cover! With her around, we will never find our Princess!" Yaten screamed as he struggled against Taiki's strength.

"Seiya, Yaten is right. We need to get rid of her. She is our biggest obstacle now." Taiki said in a low voice, agreeing with Yaten's words.

Seiya tried to catch his breath. "You will not harm her! Understand!" Seiya growled. He closed his eyes tightly from the pain.

Megumi reached up to touch Seiya's cheek. "Why did you protect me?" She whispered as her eyes searched him for clues.

"Can we disguise her as a man?" Seiya chocked as he turned towards Yaten and Taiki. "If we can, why can't she?"

Yaten shook his head profusely. "She is a meaningless mortal! She needs to die! Even as a male she will blow our cover!"

Taiki nodded his head. "She is in fact, an airhead."

Seiya looked at the two in shock. "Why are you so desperate to kill her?" He clutched his hand into a first as he closed his eyes tightly. "It's not right!"

"She has something to do with that Sailor Moon." Taiki said as he rubbed his jaw line. "She had her broach, right?"

Seiya shook his head. "It's not the same broach! It is impossible!"

Taiki glared at him. "We need to get rid of her. She has something to do with Sailor Moon who could very easily be our enemy!"

Seiya bit his tongue. "You don't know that for a fact."

Yaten pushed past Taiki. "We can't risk the chance of her blowing our cover!"

Seiya shook his head. "Then I will guard her. I will not leave Megumi's side. Not until it is confirmed that she is in fact the enemy."

Yaten threw his arms in the air with frustration. "I can't believe this!"

Taiki nodded. "Fine. However, you better be sure to spend every second with her. If we find her unprotected, who knows what either of us will do to her."

Megumi grasped Seiya's arm in fear. She had never felt so scared in her entire life. Just that morning, they were all friends. Now… they were mortal enemies.

"You will never see her with out me by her side." Seiya promised as the other two walked out of the room.

"Seiya!" Megumi cried out as he collapsed on top of her. "We need to treat your wound!"

Seiya pushed himself off her by placing his hands on either side of her and looked down at her. "I could not let them kill you. You had not done anything wrong."

Megumi stared up at him in awe. She had never noticed before how handsome he was. She could not stop her heart from fluttering. "Let me look at you…"

Seiya leaned forwards and placed his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry that this happened. I…" With out warning, Seiya collapsed on top of her. She pushed him from her and rolled him onto his stomach so she could examine his wound.

"Oh, wow… this is bad." Megumi said as she examined the wound. She quickly rushed over to the bath room and grabbed some gaze, bandages, tape, and hydrogen peroxide. She ran back to her room before the other two noticed her. She quickly applied the peroxide to Seiya's wound which foamed up instantly. Seiya cringed as he started to stir. "Don't move. I'm cleaning your wound." Seiya remained still as Megumi hesitantly poured some more on his wound. Megumi patted the wound dry before applying some bandages. "The good news is, you will live." Megumi joked.

Seiya rolled over and smiled at her. "Thanks, nurse." He joked.

Megumi stared down at him in awe. "I still can't believe you took that for me."

Seiya reached up and grabbed her wrist. "Why wouldn't I?"

Megumi blushed. "Because they are on the same mission as you."

Seiya sat up in Megumi's bed and got inches before her face. "We are on the same mission, however we are not the same people." He leaned closer to her and Megumi blushed under his stare. "I have my own feelings." He took her hand and placed it on his heart. "My heart says you need to live."

Megumi found her own heart fluttering as Seiya tilted his head to the side and placed his other hand on the back of her neck. He gently pulled her closer to him and Megumi's heart went on a rampage. She watched as he closed his eyes. Was she suppose to close her eyes as well? She felt like freaking out. What had come over Seiya? She closed her eyes slowly and waited for what ever Seiya would do to her. Within seconds, Seiya's snickers were heard. Megumi quickly snapped her eyes open to see him grinning down at her. "Did you think I would really kiss you? Man, I must be really irresistible!"

Megumi punched him in his shoulder. "Yeah, right!"

Seiya got comfortable in her bed. "Good night."

Megumi looked down at him wide eyed. "If you think you are sleeping in the same bed as me, you have another thing coming!" Megumi fumed.

Seiya looked up at her with one eye open. "Would you feel better sleeping with me as a girl?"

Megumi blushed. "NO!"

Seiya closed his eyes. "Aw! So you prefer me as a guy!"

Megumi grabbed a pillow and slammed it on his head. "Why I otta!"

Seiya burst out laughing as he grasped her wrist and she dropped the pillow. Seiya quickly claimed her lips and sent her flying backwards onto her bed. He quickly rolled on top of her as he used his body weight to pin her down. He slowly released her lips and gazed down at her. Megumi was speechless. "I'm sleeping with you for now on. I don't want anything to happen to you. Understood?"

Megumi was speechless to his words. What could she say? He was suddenly so forceful. It was as if he could no longer keep his emotions under control. Megumi slowly nodded her head.

"Good." Seiya rolled off her and cover himself with her sheets. "Good night."

Megumi could feel his body heat next to her in her bed. She didn't know what to do. "Uh, good night."

* * *

Rei walked over to the scouts the following morning. They were meeting in their usual place but this time the outer scouts decided to join them.

"What is the drastic emergency?" Haruka grumbled as she took a chug of her drink.

Michiru giggled by her side. "She isn't a morning person."

Rei glared at Haruka. "I found a missing link." She informed the group. Rei turned her attention towards the inner scouts. "I think Megumi, the sister of the Three Lights knows something." She then took a package from her pocket and tossed it onto the table. "Megumi dropped this…"

Ami took the bag and opened it. She gasped along with the others as Sailor Moon's broach fell from the bag and onto the table. "This means…" Ami whispered.

"Right, we need to corner that girl as soon as possible. However, there's more." Rei pushed Minako to the side as she stole Minako's drink. "She was there when Sailor Moon was, and she had the broach at the same time Sailor Moon did."

Ami shook her head. "That is impossible! Only Sailor Moon can have this broach!"

Rei clicked her tongue. "I know. I'm still baffled myself."

Haruka grabbed the broach. "If this is Sailor Moon's broach, then Sailor Moon can not save the victums. Right?" Haruka glared at everyone.

"Right." Rei affirmed.

"Then we need to find out who is the next one attacked to see if we can find Sailor Moon."

* * *

Megumi woke up late the next morning to the sounds of dishes clanging in the kitchen. She rolled over to see Seiya's naked back as he slumbered beside her. She could not take her eyes off his muscular back. His long raven hair was loose and is was scattered over the pillow and bed. She touched his silky hair in awe. Seiya rolled over and opened his eyes. Megumi sucked in her breath.

Seiya smiled softly. "Good morning, Odango."

Megumi blushed slightly. "Good morning."

Seiya shifted his upper body from the bed and hoisted himself up on his arm so he could admire her better. "Are you hungry?"

Megumi heard the sound of a pot fall in the kitchen and Yaten yell at the top of his lungs. The previous night's memories flooded her mind. "Yes." She said.

"I'll take you out to a diner." Seiya informed her before he started to get out of the bed.

"Wait… Why can't we eat here?" Megumi questioned as she grabbed Seiya's elbow.

Seiya released a sigh. "Those two are extremely dedicated to their mission, and they now see you as the greatest threat around. In our trainings, we are told to never allow anything to jeopardize our Princess." Seiya looked towards the floor where his shirt laid in a heap.

"Then… why are you protecting me?" Megumi questioned in a soft tone. She released his elbow as he leaned over to grab his shirt.

Seiya grabbed his shirt and started to pull in over his head. "To be honest, I have no idea why. I just feel that… you're important as well." He pulled his shirt over his head and turned to her. "I will protect you. Even if it costs me my life."

Megumi caught her breath. His determined look told her she had nothing to worry about. She had no idea why, but she felt at peace with him. "Seiya…"

Seiya grinned at her. "If you excuse me, I need to take a shower and such. I want you to lock the door behind me and don't allow either of them in this room. Understood?"

Megumi nodded her head and watched as Seiya stood up and walked over to her door. He placed his hand on the doorknob. He felt bad about leaving her alone, however he could not subject her to seeing him naked. He opened the door and peaked out to see that Taiki and Yaten were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Seiya left the room and closed the door behind him. With in seconds, he heard the doorknob click.

"Seiya-kun. Come here for a moment." Taiki's voice sliced through Seiya's thoughts. Seiya turned his attention to his allies. They both stared at him with dull expressions.

"I have nothing to say to you two." Seiya informed them as he headed towards the bathroom door.

"You know, if you side with her, you are also our enemy." Yaten said bluntly.

Seiya stopped in the hall. He was frozen. How could they accuse him of being their Princess's enemy? "I assure you both, I am not the enemy. I will do everything in my power to bring our Princess back."

Taiki leaned forward. "Then get rid of the girl. She will only attract enemies. Her life is meaningless. She is just a worthless human."

Yaten nodded his head in agreement. "She is nothing that should be allowed to threaten our mission! If she is discovered to not be our sister, but a missing girl, she will endanger our mission."

Seiya cringed. "Then, I will do everything I can to prevent this discovery." Seiya then marched to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Haruka stopped her motorcycle outside of the Three Lights apartment building. She pushed her visor up and looked at the crumbled piece of paper she had. She glanced at the building's address before she un-mounted her motorcycle and took off her helmet. She kicked the foot into place and hung her helmet on the handle of her motorcycle. The other scouts had no idea that she was there. Haruka had to get to the bottom of this situation. If this Megumi girl was a key, she had to use her to unlock the door to save Usagi. She turned and walked towards the building. She was determined to find the person she was looking for. She walked over to the main desk and leaned on it. A red haired woman sat behind the counter. When she gazed upon Haruka, she blushed. "How-how may I help you, sir?"

Haruka smirked. She would use this to her full advantage. "Hello, I am suppose to meet up with Kou Megumi. Could you tell me what floor her and her brothers live on?"

The girl nodded her head and turned to her computer. "The Kous are located on this floor, and here is their room number." The woman scribbled the information on a sticky note and handed it to Haruka. "Are you going to perform with the Three Lights?"

Haruka placed the paper below her chin and winked at the girl. "Maybe."

* * *

Seiya rubbed the towel violently on his head. The shower had made him feel a hundred times better. Now all he had to do was get Megumi to the shower with out attracting the other two. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Taiki and Yaten were sitting on the sofa, practicing with their instruments. Seiya knocked lightly on Megumi's door. Megumi made some noises before he heard her fall against the door. "Who is it?"

Seiya chuckled. "It's me."

Megumi unlocked the door and Seiya opened the door. His eyes fell instantly on the window behind Megumi. He could not believe it, but a man with blond hair was standing outside the window, glaring in at the two of them. Seiya pushed Megumi out of the way as the blond guy shattered the window. Seiya blocked the glass from cutting his face with his arms. "Who the fuck are you?" He shouted.

Haruka landed infront of him and punched him to the side. "I have nothing to say to you."

Seiya stumbled a few stepps before he regained himself. He turned his attention towards Megumi. He knew instantly what his target was. "Megumi! Run!" He screamed. Yaten and Taiki rushed to the doorway as Megumi tried to get off the ground. Haruka was faster then she was though. Haruka wrapped her arm around Megumi's neck. Megumi began to gag.

"Where did you find it? Where did you get the broach?!" Haruka hissed.

Megumi looked towards Yaten and Taiki who just watched in shock. She could not see where Seiya was. "I-I found it in-in the park." She gasped.

Haruka looked towards the two guys in the doorway. "Where is Sailor Moon?"

Yaten crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. "Beats me where this Sailor Moon is."

Taiki glared at Haruka. "Do you plan to pay for this mess?"

Haruka pulled Megumi closer to her. However, before she could say another word, Seiya slammed into her back. "Let her go, Bastard!" Seiya shouted.

Haruka stumbled forward. She looked back at Seiya. However, Haruka said nothing. She rushed towards the window, clutching Megumi to her chest. She had what she wanted. The Three Lights meant nothing to her. She then leaped onto the balcony below. Seiya rushed over to their window. "Megumi!" He cried out as Haruka glared up at him.

"You want Megumi back? Then, give us Sailor Moon." With those words, Haruka vanished taking Megumi with her.

Seiya looked back at the other two. "We need to go save her!"

Yaten threw his chin in the air. "Not on your life!"

Taiki placed his hand on Yaten's shoulder. "This time, I agree with Seiya. She still knows our secrete. She can still blow our mission."

Seiya nodded his head as Yaten cursed under his breath. "Fine, we'll go save her."

* * *

A/N: I know, Yaten and Taiki are portrayed as "Bad Guys" in this chapter. We just need to remember how they were in the series. They were dedicated to their mission to find their princess. I just used that in this chapter. We all know that they had killed phases on their planet so I figured that if a mortal became a threat, they would kill her as well. Don't worry, just like in the anime, they'll come around. I can't let them be bad guys! At least, not for long! LOL Please review and check out my site to stay updated on when a new chapter is coming out! Fanfic. Myinterests. com Yeah, I know... shocked that I did not follow the next episode? Don't worry, most likally, the next chapter will have the next phase in it as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon

Rei stared at Megumi in complete shock. Had Haruka lost her marbles? She looked over at Haruka who ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Minako shouted from behind Rei. "We could get in trouble for kidnapping and holding the poor girl for a ransom!" Minako fell onto a soft sofa chair. "Oh man! They can lock us up and throw away the key!"

Ami sighed as she leaned back on the sofa where she sat beside Makoto. "I agree with Minako, we can get into some very serious trouble here."

Haruka rolled her eyes as she turned to face the inner scouts. "Look, my priority is my Princess, Sailor Moon. I will not allow a bunch of people take off with her. I think that these people, including this girl…" Haruka extended her finger out to Megumi. "…Took Sailor Moon!"

"Please, I found the broach in the park! That is all there is to it! Please let me go back to Seiya!" Megumi begged.

Rei looked at Megumi with a questionable look. "Why not say your brothers? Why only insist on Seiya?"

Megumi pressed her lips together and sat back in her seat. She didn't know what to say so that she would not blow anyone's cover.

"Megumi, look at this picture." Minako said as she pulled out a picture of Usagi to show Megumi.

Megumi looked at the pictures and her eyes instantly widened. She remembered seeing that face in the mirror when Yaten was cutting her long hair. Indistinctively her hand went to her hair. She felt the now short locks. "No… I never… seen this girl… before…"

Minako shot a look at Rei. It was obvious that Megumi was lying. "She said she never seen her before."

Rei frowned. "Well, I don't believe that." She muttered.

Minako gave Rei a questionable look. "What makes you say that?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "It is obvious. She had a hard time telling us she had never seen Usagi before!"

Minako looked at Megumi. "You were not lying, were you?"

Megumi shook her head. Megumi was terrified. The girl they were talking about was her! She had to not slip up or Yaten and Taiki would kill her. Megumi glanced at the girls in the room that surrounded her. She wished she knew anything about these girls, but her memory was still completely gone. Megumi bit her lower lip. She had to do something.

"Why did you have this broach?" Rei questioned Megumi once again.

Megumi looked at Rei with deer eyes. "I told you! I found it at the park!"

Haruka snatched the broach and came with in inches of Megumi's face. "Why did you have this when Sailor Moon was there?"

Megumi looked at Haruka blankly. "Sailor Moon?"

Haruka gawked at her. "You have not heard of Sailor Moon?" Megumi shook her head as Haruka tried to prevent herself from erupting out in laughter. "Wow, they really do keep you on a tight leash!"

Megumi glared at her. "Watch what you say about my brothers!"

Rei groaned. "We are not getting any closer to finding out where Usagi is!"

Haruka stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. "You're right. Maybe the guys will tell us."

Ami stood up and released a sigh. "I can't stay tonight."

The girls turned their attention to the shy blue haired girl. "Why not?" Rei asked. "This is important stuff! We could be just about ready to get Usagi back!"

Ami blushed as she looked at the ground. "I promised to watch Wataru comet with Amanogawa-sensei." She released another sigh. "The comet had not been seen for 15 years."

Haruka raised her chin but said nothing.

"Amanogawa-sensei named it Francios, and he invited me to see it with him yesterday. This situation had not come up…" Ami began. "I can't break it…"

Minako stood up and placed her hand on Ami's shoulder. "It's ok. We'll give you a holler if we need you, okay?"

Ami smiled at Minako. "Thank you."

Megumi grumbled under her breath as the girls said their goodbyes to Ami. Ami let herself out the door and the girls turned their attention back to Megumi. "Now, to find her brothers."

* * *

Seiya groaned loudly. "Where the hell are they?" It was raining hard and the three of them were getting soaked.

Taiki ignored Seiya, but Seiya's words only added fuel to Yaten's mood. "That girl better be thankful for this! I think I have a blister on my foot! This walking around is killing me! Can we sit down? We are never going to find them! Lets just get rid of that girl!"

Taiki felt his temple pop out as Yaten complained. "Shut up already!" He growled. "I had my own plans for tonight!"

Seiya groaned. "Like what?"

Taiki looked at the sky. "There's a comet that is going to shoot by tonight. A professor from the school we were going to go to had discovered it fifteen years ago. I wanted to see it."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Comets are nothing special, there's millions of them by…" Seiya's words faded as he thought of their home planet. Even Yaten grew quiet. Seiya realized that Taiki probably wanted to see the comet because it would remind him of home.

"That damn girl…" Taiki hissed as he tightened his jaw. "She is costing us so much. We probably would have found 'her' by now if it was not for Megumi!"

Seiya and Yaten remained quiet. They continued to walk further when Seiya spotted Ami hurrying in the opposite direction. "Hay, isn't that the blue haired girl that hung out with Minako?"

Taiki and Yaten looked at Ami's retreating form. "Yes, it is!" The three chased after her, but lost her quickly in the crowds.

Yaten cursed under his breath. "Damn it! We lost her!"

Taiki glanced around the area. "No, this isn't a bad thing. It means we are that much closer to Megumi."

Seiya looked at the tall building they stood in front of. He could not help but to feel in his blood that something bad was going to happen that night.

"Lets go back and get the car." Taiki said. "It's useless searching for them in this type of weather, unless we want to catch a cold." He turned to Yaten. "Plus I can't think with all of your gripping!"

* * *

The sky finally went dark as Ami waited with Amanogawa-sensei at his home. Ami was worried about not being able to see the beautiful comet. She walked over to his large window as she sipped some tea. "It doesn't look like the rain will stop…"

Amanogawa-sensei looked over to her. "There is nothing we can do, Mizuno-san."

Just then, the phone for the gate rang. Amanogawa-sensei and Ami were both startled, but Amanogawa-sensei quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Nezu, a producer at Galaxy TV." Nezu's sweet voice rang through the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Amanogawa-sensei informed her as he hung up the phone. He turned to Ami. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, Amanogawa-sensei." Ami said as he grabbed his umbrella and left the house.

Ami sighed, wondering what was going on with the others and Megumi. She took another sip of tea as she passed by the window. Amanogawa-sensei was chatting with a woman who had a pink umbrella. Ami sighed as she walked over to his table and sat down with the tea. She couldn't help but to wonder about Megumi. Something was a little odd about the girl. It was as if, she was someone else.

Amanogawa-sensei's voice broke through Ami's thoughts as she heard him scream. Ami jumped up. "Sensei!" She ran out of his house quickly, but it was already too late as a golden flower sat on his forehead and a crystal floated above it. Ami halted quickly. "Sensei!"

"This is a real star seed!" Sailor Iron Mouse proclaimed ecstatically. However, the star seed quickly turned black. "No…it's not…" Sailor iron Mouse groaned instantly. Sailor Ironmouse glared at him as she lowered her arms on either side of her and tightened her hands into fists. "DAMN!"

"What did you do to him?" Ami shouted.

Sailor Ironmouse just giggled as she turned her attention back to Amanogawa-sensei, who was over taken by blackness.

"Sensei!" Ami shouted.

Instantly, Amanogawa-sensei emerged from the darkness in a new form. He wore a white lab coat, red pants, and his skin became grey. His hair stuck up which was green with a red top, and he held a stick. "Sailor Teacher!"

Sailor Ironmouse pointed at Ami. "Sailor Teacher, educate her!"

Ami looked at Amanogawa-sensei horrified. "Sensei!"

He turned to her. "Study hard!"

Sailor Ironmouse waved at Sailor Teacher as a phone booth appeared behind her. "Please take care of her, okay!" She then leaped backwards into the phone booth and vanished.

"Hey you! Study hard!" Sailor Teacher yelled as he threw a few dozen pieces of chalk at her. Ami leaped backwards to avoid the chalk.

"Sensei!" Ami cried out. 'What should I do?' Ami pondered in her mind. 'I can't attack him, even if I transform.'

Sailor Teacher prepared for another attack. "Study! Study! Study harder!"

Ami leaped backwards once again as he flung the chalk once more. "Sensei! Please recall! Tonight , you can see Wataru Comet!" Ami cried out desperately trying to make him remember. All she received was a laugh from Sailor Teacher as he readied for another attack.

* * *

Taiki, Seiya and Yaten all were in a green car. They had changed their clothes when they reached home and dried off. The three would not talk to each other though.

"She was heading off in this direction." Taiki informed the other two, suddenly breaking the silence. "So the others could be over here as well." He looked at each house as they were driven by slowly. His eyes focused on the lights that gleamed over each house's yard until he saw something abnormal. "Stop the car!"

Yaten turned to Taiki. "What do you see?"

Taiki shoved the door open quickly. "A phage!"

The other two looked at each other. "Right now?"

Taiki rushed over to the brick wall and looked over it to see Ami leaping away from a phage's attacks. He frowned. "Maker Star Power, make-up!"

Yaten and Seiya rushed up behind him. "It's a phage!" Yaten confirmed. "Healer Star Power, make-up!"

Seiya grumbled under his breath. "Damn it!" He closed his eyes. "Fighter Star Power, make-up!"

Ami flew backwards as Sailor Teacher tried to hit her with his teacher stick. Ami slid and fell onto her back and into the puddle. Upon impact, she released a loud grunt.

"Study.." Sailor Teacher began as he prepared to hit her once more.

"…Hard man!" Sailor Maker finished.

Sailor Teacher turned to see the three starlights standing on a pedestal. "Who are you?" He shouted.

"Breaking through the evil darkness… I am a wondering shooting star! Sailor Star Maker! Stage, on!" Star Maker informed Sailor Teacher.

Healer and Fighter glared at her. "What about us?"

Maker ignored the other two. Sailor Teacher leaped towards them. "You! Study hard too!"

The three leaped from the pedestal and landed in various surround space. Maker quickly took action. She held her staryell before her. "Star gentle uterus!" She shot a golden light at Sailor Teacher, but seconds before it slammed into him, Ami knocked him out of the path. The light flew towards Healer.

Healer shrieked as she leaped out of it's path. She rolled onto the soft grass and instantly bounced back up. She waved her fist towards Maker. "Watch where you throw that thing!"

Maker landed back onto the ground. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Ami looked up at her from beside Sailor Teacher. "Please don't… He's a teacher that I respect the most!"

Maker was surprised and saddened by Ami's words. "Uh..!"

Sailor Teacher began to stir beside Ami. Ami gasped at the realization of her situation. Instantly, Sailor Teacher started to attack Ami. "Study…!"

Maker didn't waste time as she flew towards Sailor Teacher and kicked the stick from his grasp. Sailor Teacher rolled on the ground, clutching his wounded hand.

"That phage… is no longer the teacher that you respect." Maker explained to her.

"No! I'm sure he can come back! As a teacher who taught us dreams and romance!" Ami informed her as she clutched her hands together.

Maker towered over the girl as she looked up at her. "Are dreams and romance important?"

Ami didn't falter. "The very minds which seek dreams and romance gives us the energy to work." She placed her hands on her chest as she tried to make maker understand.

Maker gasped at these words. However, she quickly recovered. "I see."

Sailor Teacher quickly caught the stick and turned his attention back to the two women. "All right…Study hard!" He yelled as he leaped towards the two. Maker scooped up Ami in her arms and rushed out of Sailor Teacher's path.

Fighter and Healer glanced at each other. What were they going to do?

* * *

Haruka sighed as she watched the raindrops splatter on the window.

Rei leaned back and sighed just as Minako's stomach growled loudly. Minako grinned and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I haven't eaten all day!"

Haruka walked away from the window. "We had better go out and get something to eat then."

Makoto pointed at Megumi. "Can we take Megumi with us?"

All eyes turned towards Haruka. Haruka rolled her eyes and looked away. "Yeah."

The girls all jumped up and gathered their things. Haruka rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I thought they would have been here by now."

Rei looked over at Haruka. "This may sound like a dumb question, but did you tell them where we took Megumi?"

Haruka's eyes widened with realization. "Shit!"

Minako's jaw dropped. "Of course they would never come if they can't find us!"

Rei took Sailor Moon's broach and slipped it into her purse. "Lets just go eat." She grabbed Megumi's elbow and helped her off the sofa. "Then we'll find the three lights and find out the truth."

Megumi whined slightly. "I'm so hungry…"

Rei glanced at Megumi. It was almost as if she was with Usagi.

* * *

Maker leaped out of the path of Sailor Teacher's stick. "Damn!" She cursed. "Where is that girl?"

Ami glanced at her. "Girl?"

Fighter shrugged. "Who knows?"

Maker leaped out of the path of some chalk. "We need to do something."

"If only she was here." Yaten mused.

"I know." Maker agreed as Fighter landed beside Maker.

"In the past, Megumi was always near us when that girl appeared," Fighter mused.

Ami looked at the three girls with a questionable look. 'Megumi?'

Fighter glared down at Ami. She wanted to die from realization. She may have just blown it.

"There were other people, like these three men." Yaten added. "We don't know how that girl keeps appearing. All that matters is… she's not here this time."

Maker nodded her agreement. "This is our battle."

Ami looked at Sailor Teacher. Where was Sailor Moon?

* * *

Haruka flew around the curve in her sports car. Megumi held onto Minako tightly, fearing for her life. Haruka glanced out the window and slammed on her breaks. "Everyone, out. Dinner has been postponed."

Megumi glanced around confused as everyone pushed open the doors and proceeded to get out of the car. Rei pushed Megumi out. "What's wrong?"

Haruka pointed towards a house. "Ami's in trouble."

The girls all looked to see Ami in Maker's arms. They glanced at each other and then Megumi.

"Well, why don't you guys help her?" Megumi asked.

Haruka ignored the raven haired girl. They could not allow this girl to see them transform. She jumped out of her car and slammed the door shut behind her. Minako and Rei followed. Minako turned to Megumi. "Stay here."

Megumi nodded her head as her eyes went back to see Maker leap out of the way of an attack once again. Megumi felt powerless as normal, but this time she did not faint. She frowned as she just sat in the car and watched. Fighter leaped from the path and slammed her body into Healer.

"Enough of this! We need to kill it!" Healer yelled.

Ami shook her head. "No!"

Suddenly, three other women joined in the fight. One had long flowing blonde hair and the other had long raven hair. The one in the center had short blond hair.

"Sailor Moon should be appearing soon." Sailor Venus yelled.

The three starlights looked at them. "When?" Maker leaped from the path of another swing of the stick.

Venus eyed Mars. "Soon."

Megumi swallowed hard as she watched the monster leap at the women. Venus fell onto the ground. Mars grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way seconds before the stick slammed into the ground.

"Where is she?" Fighter yelled. "Your precious Sailor Moon?"

Uranus gritted her teeth. There had to be something that they could do.

Mars pulled Sailor Moon's broach from her suit. "Why is it that she isn't…" Mars looked towards the car just as Megumi opened the door and stepped out into the open. "Unless…"

Megumi looked frantically around. She hated seeing people in need, and not being able to help them. It also felt as if she could do something. Megumi clutched her hand over her heart. What could she do? She inched closer to the area where everyone was fighting. Fighter saw the phage leap towards Megumi. Fighter ran as fast as she could to Megumi's side and wrapped her arm around Megumi's waist. "Megumi!" Fighter shrieked. She leaped away with Megumi while Taiki glared off in their direction, thinking of ways to yell at Fighter afterwards. Fighter landed onto the ground and looked into Megumi's eyes. "Stay here, ok?"

Megumi shook her head. "I'm scared!"

Fighter pressed her lips together. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"YOU! Over there!" Mars yelled at Megumi.

Megumi looked at Mars wild-eyed from Fighter's grasp. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Fighter stood up and narrowed her eyes at Mars.

"Mars! Look out!" Uranus yelled as she kicked the phage out of Mar's way.

Mars threw the broach at Megumi. "Take it!"

The broach landed inches from Megumi's feet. Megumi eyed the broach for a second before Mars yelled to her once more. "PLEASE!!!"

Megumi knelt down and her fingers caressed the broach just as a single tear fell upon it's surface. A bright light erupted from the broach.

"I knew it." Mars whispered under her breath. "She's Sailor Moon."

Megumi fell onto the ground and passed out. Fighter glared at mars. "What did you do to her?!"

Mars jumped backwards as the stick just barely missed her once more. "I just saved everyone!"

Fighter looked down at Megumi's limp form just as Sailor Moon appeared a few feet in front of them. Fighter looked towards Sailor Moon in shock. Her back was to her and Megumi. Fighter looked down at Megumi's soaking wet face. Fighter noted a tiny glow that emitted from her skin. "Meg…"

"Ami is the number one genius girl at the Tenth Street High School." Sailor Moon began. "A walking reference book! I can't forgive you for bulling her!"

Fighter pulled Megumi closer to her as everyone else stared at Sailor Moon in awe.

"To be honest with you, I really hate to study, but I am an agent of love and justice, a pretty Sailor Soldier… Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Maker landed on the wet concrete and placed Ami onto the ground. "Sailor Moon!"

"You came!" Ami shrieked happily.

"Go to your desk!" The phage yelled as he threw chalk at her. Sailor Moon ducked from the chalk that whizzed past Fighter as well. "Why?" The phage yelled. "Open your text book!" He yelled as he threw chalk at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon leaped off the ground as the chalk impaled itself into the pavement. "No!"

"Open the exam book!" The phage yelled once again. He threw more chalk at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon backed up, almost tripping over Fighter and Megumi. Sailor moon placed her hands on her forehead. "I'm having a headache!"

"Study, study!" The phage yelled as he rushed towards her with his stick ready to hit her.

"Star gentle Uterus!" Marker yelled as she blasted the phage's arm. The phage flew backwards and landed on it's back.

"Sensei!" Ami cried out.

Marker walked over to her. "Don't worry, I reduced it's power to half."

Ami looked at Maker in shock. Maker smiled at her. "He's your respectful teacher, isn't he?" Maker turned towards Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon! Now!"

Sailor Moon nodded her head towards marker in understanding.

The phage slowly stood back up. "Stu…dy…"

Sailor moon called out, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Beautiful!" The phage yelled as he became surrounded with feathers. He then reverted back to his formal self, and the yellow flower with the crystal closed up and returned to it's proper place. He then fell forwards and passed out.

Ami stood before her teacher with glee. "Sensei!" She then turned her attention towards where Maker was. "Thank…" Her eyes widened as she realized that Maker was gone.

Mars and Venus glanced around as well. The three starlights were gone… and more importantly, so was Megumi!

"Shit!" Uranus yelled as she tightened her hand into fists. "They have her!"

Sailor moon stood before Ami as glitter floated from her. "Don't worry, guys." Sailor Moon's voice slowly began to fade until everyone had to read her lips. "I'll be alright... they…good.." Ami tried desperately to read Sailor Moon's lips, but as Sailor Moon faded out, the task grew more difficult.

"Sailor moon!" Ami cried as she reached out to her. They almost had Sailor moon, and now they were back to the start once again.

Mars crossed her arms over her chest. "We now know that Sailor Moon and Megumi are the same. All we need to do is find those guys again."

Venus nodded her head. "That should be no problem." Venus looked at the sky. "Ami-chan, look! It stopped raining!"

Ami looked at the sky as the stars glowed through the clouds. The night changed for the better in an instant, just like their search for Sailor Moon had.

* * *

Everyone stood around Amanogawa-sensei and his telescope anxiously. Amanogawa-sensei looked at the girls. "Soon you can see it!" Everyone leaned in and waited as Amanogawa-sensei watched through the telescope. "Now I can see it! Wataru comet!"

"Francois, isn't it?" Ami said as she smiled down at her blushing teacher.

He burst out laughing from embarrassment. "Well…" He said as he rubbed the top of his head.

* * *

Taiki stood out on the balcony with his telescope, watching the comet. "I can see it," He whispered. "The dreams and romance that you were talking about…" He looked at the sky and grinned. "I'll make the most of the dreams and romance that I have!"

Yaten walked out onto the balcony. "Okay, we got Megumi back, but those girls will never give up on finding her again."

Taiki turned from his telescope. "I raised the security around us doubled."

Yaten shrugged. "I don't think it'll work… and this Sailor Moon stuff…"

Taiki turned to Yaten. "Do you think she really is Sailor Moon?"

Yaten frowned. It was a scary thought. They could have an enemy living with them, even more so then they had ever dreamed. "I think we should kill her."

Taiki shook his head. "No, we may need her in order to find our Princess. They both can save the phages…"

Yaten looked over his shoulder. "Where's Seiya?"

Taiki frowned. "Protecting Meg… who ever she is from us."

* * *

Seiya leaned over Megumi and grabbed a hamburger off the table behind her.

"So, what should we do?" Megumi asked with a mouthful of food. "I don't want those girls kidnapping me again."

Seiya unwrapped the sandwich. "Well, I have a crazy idea."

Megumi frowned as she looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked with a mouthful of food.

Seiya stared at her for a moment. "Well, with enemies in our own home as well as out there…" He gestured with his hamburger out the window. "I think we should get married."

Megumi dropped her hamburger. "What? You can't marry your sister!"

Seiya grinned. "Well, I think you can withstand an all over makeover and a new name."

Megumi frowned. She had grown use to being called Megumi. "I don't know."

"We'll move to the mountains." He added.

"What about your mission?" Megumi asked.

Seiya frowned. "I'm more scared for you right now. I still will look for my princess, but I want to protect you as well."

Megumi crumbled the hamburger wrapper into a tight ball. "You mean, you want to go into hiding."

Seiya nodded his head. "Right."

Megumi looked out the window. She had no idea what to do. She felt as if she was needed her, but she wanted to escape Taiki and Yaten's death glares. Seiya was the only one she could trust. She turned to Seiya. "Where are these mountains?"

Seiya grinned. Even though this was not what he had wanted to do, he felt he owed it to Megumi, no, Usagi to keep her alive at all costs. As if she was truly the most valuable person alive.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Sorry this chapter took so long. First it was writer's block… then it was my husband went back into the hospital. Then it was a death in the family. I made this chapter longer then usual as an apology for the long wait.

Now, the question is, has Seiya lost his mind? Or do you think he has let his feelings for Usagi take over? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Because of You… Seiya's New Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Megumi snuck out of her bedroom around one AM. She could not believe how long it took Yaten and Taiki to finally hit the hay even after Seiya nodded off around midnight. The three of them were rehearsing for their next concert. Megumi swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. After listening to the three of them singing together, Megumi felt that she could not separate Seiya from them. They had their own mission, and she had caused too many troubles already. She knew that she had to leave town. Maybe even Japan, if she had enough money to do so. She shifted the bag on her shoulder. 'Okay, here goes nothing.' Megumi inched her way towards the front door of their apartment when a hand flew onto the door before she could even reach for the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" Seiya's voice hissed into her ear as he touched her shoulder. His touch sent electric vibes into Megumi's shoulder. She slowly looked over at Seiya and gave him a guilty smile.

"I…I…" Megumi let her bag fall onto the floor with a thunk. "Seiya, I am the problem. You should stay, and I should go."

Seiya studied her tear streaked face. "You left your contacts out." He noticed. "Your eyes are so red…"

Megumi nodded her head. "I don't want to be a burden to you or your friends any more. If I'm gone…"

Seiya glared at her. "If you're gone, they will freak. They will hunt you down, thinking you're blowing our cover. If we are gone together, they at least will know that our cover is not blown."

Megumi looked up at Seiya with wide eyes. "I never thought of it that way…"

Seiya placed his hands on her shoulders. "Odango… I'm not doing this just for you either. I'm doing this for me."

Megumi's eyes widened as she took in how serious Seiya was being. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Anyhow, you would have never made it past this door. Taiki has an alarm on it."

Megumi chuckled. "Oh, so that would have been a dead give away then."

Seiya grinned. "I'm all packed any ways. Do you have your contacts?"

Megumi nodded her head. "Yeah. They're in my bag."

Seiya picked up her bag. "Then, lets go."

* * *

Minako rolled over in her bed, unable to sleep. Megumi, who was under her nose all this time, was Usagi! Minako sat up and slammed her fist onto her bed in frustration. "Why did I not notice? How could I be so dumb?" Minako choked on her tears. She continued to sob as the communicator went off. She grabbed it quickly just to see Haruka's face.

"Haruka! What's up?" Minako asked quickly.

"I'm at their apartment, but they have an alarm system now. I need lookouts as Ami works on the system." Haruka informed Minako.

"Look outs?" Minako pressed her lips together. "Where are you?"

* * *

Yaten yawned as he sat up in his bed. He had such an urge to go pee that he couldn't sleep. He rubbed his eyes, angry that his peaceful night was once again interrupted. He got out of his bed and glanced out the window. To his dismay, he saw a couple of figures standing by the lamp post that lit the streets at night. One was tall and manly looking, while the other was petit with shoulder length flowing hair. "Damn those people! I had better tell Taiki before I go." Yaten grumbled. He rushed over to Taiki's room and kicked Taiki's door open. Taiki sat up, alarmed. "We have trouble!"

Taiki threw the covers off his legs as he rushed into Yaten's room. Yaten made a mad dash into the bathroom as Taiki watched the two figures stand by the post. Soon, a shorter person joined them. Taiki frowned as he thought of the length of the third person's hair. "That must be the blue haired girl we followed."

Yaten joined Taiki by the window. "You figured out who they are?"

Taiki nodded. "The shortest one is defiantly the blue haired girl. Therefore, I figure that these are Megumi's friends again."

Yaten cursed under his breath. "Damn, don't they ever give up?"

Taiki turned to look at Yaten when he yipped. "Fix yourself!" Taiki turned away as Yaten gave him a confused look. Yaten looked down and gasped. He had forgotten to zip up his zipper.

"Sorry." Yaten grumbled.

"Never mind that, let's get Megumi and get her in the safest area of the apartment." Taiki told Yaten as he watched a fourth person with long flowing hair join the others. "They should be ready for their attack soon."

Yaten nodded his head and rushed out of his bedroom. Taiki watched as the four people ran towards their apartment building, vanishing from his sight.

"Taiki!" Yaten hollered.

Taiki rushed to Megumi's room. "What?" His eyes fell upon Megumi's bed. "Oh, shit!" Taiki ran into Seiya's room and discovered that Seiya was gone too.

* * *

Megumi rested her head on Seiya's shoulder as the train clanked down the subway. She felt safe being with Seiya. It was weird how one person could make her feel so at piece in such a chaotic moment. Seiya narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window at the graffiti tunnels that they were flying down. He worried about his decision as far as the band could not play with out him. He knew that Yaten and Taiki would declare him a trader but right now, this person, whoever she was, was too important to lose.

"Seiya-kun…" Megumi whispered.

"Hmm?" Seiya responded absentminded.

"Can I sleep on your shoulder?" Megumi asked softly.

Seiya looked down at her sleepy face. "Yeah, I'll let you know when the ride is over."

Megumi smiled up at him. "Thanks, Seiya…" She laid her head on his shoulder once more and fell to sleep. Seiya released a heavy sigh. The trip would be a long one, but it was for the best. He frowned. 'Why am I doing this for her?'

* * *

Taiki glared at Seiya's empty bed. "DAMN HIM!" Just then, he heard someone messing with something outside of their apartment. Taiki pushed Yaten to the side. What is this for now that the stupid girl was gone? Taiki opened the curtains to see Ami and Haruka working on his electric box.

"Hey, you're trespassing on personal property!" Taiki growled.

Yaten watched from afar, not use to seeing Taiki losing his cool.

Ami stood up and blushed as Haruka glared at him. "We want Usagi back!"

Taiki glared at her. "For your information, Megumi is not here!"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "As if I would believe you!"

Taiki looked at Ami who was blushing. "As for you, I wouldn't play with that box much missy." With those words, Taiki let the curtains fall into place. He turned to Yaten. "I'm going to trace Seiya's credit card. You call his cell phone!" Taiki stormed into his room where he flung himself into his office chair. He quickly typed on his computer as he ran a trace on Seiya's credit card, only to find that it was closed out two days prior. Taiki stared at the monitor in shock.

"Taiki, Seiya's cell phone is turned off!" Yaten informed Taiki as Taiki gritted his teeth with anger.

"How the hell are we going to do our concert tomorrow if his MIA?!"

* * *

Ami looked up at Haruka. There was a lot of screaming coming from inside the apartment.

"Apparently, one of them has fled." Haruka mused. She turned her attention back onto Ami. "Did you figure out the box yet?"

Ami sighed. "If I touch it, I believe a few thousand bolts of electric will surge through my veins." She pointed at the wires that played as a double edged sword. "No one can go near this thing, unless they cut off the electricity throughout the building because he is using power from an unknown source."

Haruka smirked. "Figures. He's a smart one, isn't he?" Haruka admired.

Ami looked at the box. She wanted to know even more about Taiki.

Minako leaped over the rail that the two girls were standing by. " Haruka, you told us that you broke Megumi's window, right?"

Haruka nodded her head.

Minako sighed. "Because of that, I heard that evidently Seiya and Usagi took off during the night. Taiki and Yaten have no idea where they are."

Haruka groaned. "Then this is pointless. We need to find Seiya."

Ami stood up. "With it only being one guy with her, this should be an easy task."

Minako clasped her hands together. " Usagi is so lucky!"

Ami and Haruka glared at her. "How's that?" Haruka growled.

"Not everyone gets to be with the three of them, let alone live with them!" Minako chuckled. "Too bad she has Mamoru…" Suddenly, Minako's eyes flew open. "Mamoru…"

Ami shook her head. "If Usagi has amnesia, then she would not remember Mamoru either."

Minako clasped her hand over her mouth. "Which means?!"

Haruka's aurora turned violent. "That Seiya could be moving in on our princess!"

* * *

The train came to a screeching stop at its last destination before it would head back in the direction which they came from. Seiya looked at his watch to see it was actually eight am in the morning. Seiya gently pushed on Megumi's shoulder, trying to wake her up, but it was useless. Megumi had drooled a huge pile of drool on his shoulder and was not waking up.

"Oi, Odango! Wake up!" Seiya hissed in her ear. Still she did not budge. Seiya frowned. "Oi! Oi!" Seiya pushed her harder. Still, she would not wake up. Seiya groaned. He had not moved from that seat in four hours. His entire body was screaming for him to move it. "Odango!" Seiya pushed harder, and Megumi fell out of her seat and onto the floor. Seiya blushed and tried not to laugh as her bunny panties were once again exposed to him.

"What?! Where?!" Megumi sat up and looked over at Seiya with wide innocent eyes. "Where are we?"

Seiya tried to hide his laughter. "We're at our destination."

Megumi rubbed her head as she recalled what had happened the night before. "Oh, yeah."

"Need to use the bathroom?" Seiya asked as he cleared his throat and stood up.

Megumi nodded her head. "Yeah."

"It's over there." Seiya informed her as he pulled their bags off the rack. "I'm going outside." He turned away from Megumi and started to leave. Megumi rushed over to the bathroom and slammed the door closed. Her mind was filled with Seiya. Why was it that she was relieved to be with someone like him? A person that she didn't know about and now was doing anything to keep her from figuring out who she was? Megumi bit her thumb nail. Why?

Seiya walked off the train and turned to see the mountains in a far distance. He frowned as he thought of having to get out there. However, for her sake, he had to do it. He had to keep her safe from everyone. Seiya looked at the ground. He wanted to tell her who she really was… but was afraid to. What if she remembers that she has a boyfriend? What if she hates him suddenly? Seiya gulped. Why did it matter to him? This was just for everyone's sake. There would be too many issues if she knew who she was. Megumi touched Seiya's shoulder gently.

"Hi! I'm ready!" She announced. Seiya turned to see her smiling face. He could not help but to also smile back. She glowed with joy.

"Good! Then lets go give you a new hairstyle." He gestured at her shoulder length raven hair. "Want to try brown?"

Megumi frowned. "I like my hair like this." She looked at Seiya with blue puppy eyes. "Yaten gave me this hair."

Seiya felt a touch of jealousy hit him. "You like Yaten?"

Megumi shrugged her shoulders. "I feel like you guys sometimes are my real older brothers."

Seiya turned to face her as he placed their bags onto the ground. He placed his right hand on her left shoulder as he cupped her chin in his left hand. He tilted her head back as he looked deeply into her true blue eyes. "We are not siblings, Meg." He licked his lips as he tried to think of a way to remind her that he was not her brother. "In these mountains, we are husband and wife."

Megumi blushed slightly. "We're only pretending."

Seiya watched her eyes divert from his stare. "True, but we never were siblings. That was pretend as well."

Megumi cleared her throat. "I know." She could not help but wonder if she really had a brother.

Seiya looked towards a few girls who stood off to the side, watching the couple. One girl waved at him as the other blushed. Seiya released Megumi and turned to face the girls. He grinned and waved at the two girls.

"It is you!" The girl who was waving at him shrieked. "Kou Seiya!"

Suddenly, Seiya felt a ton of bricks hit him. Of course! He was the one who would give the couple away! Only Yaten and the others knew who Megumi is. Now Seiya could have blown their cover. "Shit!"

Megumi frowned as she kicked Seiya in his butt. "That's what you get for flirting with other women! We've been married for five years, and you still have not grown up!"

Seiya looked up at Megumi in shock. What was she doing?

Megumi picked up her bag and slammed it into Seiya's shoulder. "Cut your ridiculous hair! You're not that stupid Kou guy!"

The girls watched horrified as Megumi continued to hit Seiya with her bag. Seiya realized what was going on and tried to change his voice as much as possible. "But, dear! If I…!" Seiya screeched out.

The two girls burst out laughing at the tone of Seiya's voice. "How silly! Come on, we need to get home and watch the real group on DVD!"

Seiya breathed a sigh of relief as Megumi stopped hitting him with her heavy bag. He grinned up at her. "That is going to leave a mark, you know."

Megumi frowned. "Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Seiya stood up and brushed off. "No, you're right. I need to change my appearance. I'm such a fool not to think of that in the first place!" He fingered a lock of his long hair. "I could stay in my Fighter appearance…" He mused.

Megumi chuckled. "We would make a good looking husband and wife then."

Seiya chuckled with her. "Maybe sisters instead." He pulled his hair tie off and allowed his long raven hair to flow around his body. "However, it would look silly for me to protect you from other men…"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go and fix our appearance."

Seiya watched as Megumi walked off in the wrong direction. She was smiling and humming a soft tone. If he was to stay as Fighter, then… could she still think of him as… Seiya shook his head. "No, I can't think of that right now." He hurried to catch up to her. "Odango… you're going the wrong way!"

* * *

Yaten threw papers all over their dressing room. "Damn that Seiya! When we find him, I'm going to kill him!" He, Taiki and their manager were all in their dressing room. Yaten and their manager could not sit down while Taiki was lounging on their couch.

Taiki nodded his head. Seiya had actually covered his trail very well. He had to give it to Seiya, he actually had somewhat of a brain. Taiki could not think of a way to actually find Seiya.

"Where is Seiya-san?" Their manager yelled.

"We don't need him." Taiki informed their manager.

"You don't? He is your lead singer!" The manager fumed. "That does it, we have to cancel the concert tonight and give everyone their money back!" The manager fell to his knees. "Why? It was a sell out!"

Taiki pressed his lips together. "We need to get the message out some how."

Yaten turned to Taiki. "How? Seiya is a traitor! He does not care about our message!" Yaten began to choke on his tears. "How could he abandon our mission?"

Taiki frowned. "Well, when we find him, we will have to give him capital punishment for his traitorous behavior."

The manager looked at the two men with confusion. "Boys, that is just too much. I'm sure he has a reason. Even though it is going to cost me my job!"

Yaten narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand it… why is he doing this for her?"

Taiki glared at their manager. "Please, leave."

Their manager quickly rushed out of the room, confused by the two men's words.

Taiki leaned forward. "What if… Seiya is onto something?"

Yaten stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

Taiki looked at Yaten. "She can save a phage. Something only our Princess could do." Taiki pressed his lips together. "I'm pretty sure that other women… Sailor Moon and our Megumi are the same. Which means… she has a star seed. If that is the case, she and Seiya will be hunted down. With her powers, it will be no time before Galaxia finds her." Taiki continued to think. "Maybe she is a link to our Princess."

Yaten frowned. "Or not." He glared towards the floor. "She could be an enemy."

Taiki shrugged. "Well, the point is that now that Seiya has Megumi, no one will be able to save the phages here."

Yaten shrugged. "That is not my concern. Our princess is the only one I care about. What we do means nothing if we can't find her."

Taiki thought of the blue haired girl and her teacher. "You are right." He added meekly.

* * *

Haruka sat before the other girls. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. They were now back to square one. Only, now there was no way that Sailor Moon would ever appear again.

"Nothing else matters except finding Sailor Moon!" Haruka informed the other girls. "We cannot save any of those phages without her, so why worry about it?"

Ami hung her head. "We can't turn our backs on it either."

Minako nodded her head. "We need to do something!"

Haruka glared at the group. "I say we go in groups and hunt for the bastard who took her."

Makoto shook her head. "I would agree, but what if something happens, and we run across a phage?"

Haruka glared at her. "That is not our concern. The moon princess is."

Michiru calmly walked to Haruka's side. "I agree with Haruka. If we do not get her back, we cannot save the phages."

Rei gritted her teeth. "Damn. I hate to admit this, but they are right. We tried to save them on our own and almost lost. If Sailor Moon did not…" Rei shook her head. "We must retrieve her, at all costs."

Minako sighed. "She has no memory of us."

Rei shook her head. "It does not matter… what matters is getting her back!"

The others nodded their heads. It was inevitable… they had to find Sailor Moon if they were to save anyone else.

* * *

Seiya stared at his reflection in the mirror. He and Megumi were in a local country store that had a sale going on for farmer's clothing. It was the perfect opportunity for them to get clothes to fit in the area better. His hair was pinned into his hat, and he wore a dark pair of sunglasses. He couldn't help but to feel stupid. It was nothing to them to hack off Megumi's ultra long blonde hair, but he could not cut his own hair. He looked over at Megumi who had done her hair up in two pigtails on either side of her head. The short braids made her look like a farm girl. Seiya chuckled. "Odango!"

Megumi glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him. However, it was good to see him smile once more. She grabbed a straw hat and placed it on her head. "I think this would look better if I was blonde."

Seiya's eyes snapped open. "If you were blonde again…!"

Megumi laughed. "I know… it would be a dead giveaway." She paused for a moment. "Seiya, why can't I go back home?"

Seiya tugged on his overalls as he thought of putting some grass in his mouth, so he would look like a real farmer. "Because you know…" Seiya's voice fell. For some odd reason, he hated doing this to her. She knew nothing of who she really was, and Seiya was not helping her to find out either. "If we were to return… no telling what Yaten and Taiki would do. Plus, if you accidentally tell someone…" Seiya turned from the mirror in disgust.

Megumi stared at her own overalls and flannel shirt. She wore a pair of boots that went up to her knees. "I promise that I won't tell…"

Seiya shook his head. "I'm going to buy these." He walked away, unable to finish the conversation. Was he being selfish in reality? He enjoyed being with her more than anything. He even was risking their mission. Seiya handed the store owner a wad of cash.

"Thanks." The man said as he gave Seiya back his change.

Megumi walked over to Seiya's side. "Are you okay?"

Seiya grabbed their bags. "Yes." He turned to leave the store quickly.

Megumi rushed after him. Something was really wrong. "Seiya! Please… hold on!" Megumi rushed over to his side and tried to look him in the eyes. However, he kept moving his head so that she could not. Finally, she collapsed her hands on either side of his face and made him meet her eyes. His eyes were full of resentment. "Seiya! What's wrong?"

Seiya looked at Megumi's face. He took in her caring expression. He had never felt such a feeling from anyone else in the entire universe. Seiya tried to hide his feelings. "I'm…nothing." He tried to smile down at the petit girl that was looking up at him.

"No, it's something… I can tell!" Megumi insisted.

Seiya dropped their bags onto the concrete and embraced her tightly. "I…I…" Seiya choked out as he continued to hold her in his arms. He could not get the words out, so he did the only thing he could think of. He gently pushed her from him and bent down to her level. Seiya looked into her eyes before he closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly on her lips. He pulled from her and whispered, "I think I love you…"

Megumi's eyes widened in shock as everything stood still around the couple. What just happened?

* * *

A/N: Well… Seiya finally confessed… but what does this mean? Can Megumi return his feelings?

Sorry this took so long to get out. At first, I had a bad case of writers block, then my family kept getting sick and we kept giving each other the same cold over and over again. However, it looks like it is all over now and I'm back to writing.


	11. Chapter 11

Because of You…

WARNING: Steamy chapter… and very comical! Prepare yourselves and… you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Megumi sat on a bed in the master bedroom of the home Seiya had gotten for them while they stayed in the mountains. Beings that they were in the mountains, the sun set earlier than anywhere else. Megumi pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. Her mind was filled with one thought… Seiya.

-FLASHBACK-

Seiya dropped their bags onto the concrete and embraced her tightly. "I…I…" Seiya choked out as he continued to hold her in his arms. He could not get the words out, so he did the only thing he could think of. He gently pushed her from him and bent down to her level. Seiya looked into her eyes before he closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly on her lips. He pulled from her and whispered, "I think I love you…"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Megumi rocked a little on the bed. Now that Seiya confessed to her, she felt uneasy around him. Seiya, the guy that she had felt strangely about but also felt the closest to liked her? Megumi frowned. During their long walk up the slope of the mountains Megumi had remained quiet. She didn't know what to say to him.

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door. "Odango, may I come in?"

Megumi looked up. "Yeah…" She whispered.

Seiya opened the door and leaned against the door frame. Megumi turned to look at him when her eyes widened slightly. Seiya had evidently just got out of the shower and was still wearing his towel around his hips. His chest was bare and his hair was still loose and wet. It clung to his face and chest. Megumi placed her hand on her chest, wanting to stop her racing heart. Seiya smiled softly. "I know the place is small… but…" Seiya lowered his face. "Anyhow, the bathroom is ready if you want to shower after your long trip."

Megumi lowered her hand. "Right, that's a great idea." Megumi stood up and started to rush by Seiya however, her clumsiness got the better of her. She tripped over her own feet and tumbled down. Seiya reached out to catch her but was a little short of grabbing her. She grabbed his towel and pulled it off him and collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

"Ti ti ti!" Megumi moaned.

"Are you okay?!" Seiya hollered as he grabbed her shoulders.

Megumi opened one eye and looked at his face. His expression was full of concern. Megumi sighed. "Ye…" Suddenly she looked at her hand to see his towel in her hand. Her face quickly flushed. "HENTAI!" She yelled as she kicked her legs and thrusted out her arms.

Seiya blushed and tried to stop her from swinging her arms out because he was right in the path of the fire. "Odango!"

"HENTAI!" Megumi yelled one last time as her fist slammed into Seiya's cheek and caused him to fly backwards and hit the back of his head on the wall. Megumi continued to throw her arms around for a few more seconds before she stopped. She tried to regain her composure. "Seiya?" She looked around and then looked down to see his naked form wrapped around her and unconscious. Megumi's face flushed all over again. "HENTAI!" She started to push him from her but realized that if she did, she would see everything he had. With a flushed face she closed her eyes and pushed Seiya from her. Megumi stood up and gulped as she tried to feel her way back to the bed. She grabbed the blanket from the bed and carefully inched her way to Seiya's body. Once she kicked him, she dropped the blanket on him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see that she had him covered as if he was a corpse. She kneeled by his side and felt for his face. Once she felt his nose under the blanket, she pulled it away and saw his handsome sleeping face. Megumi smiled down at him, taking in his handsome features. "You are…" She sighed as she reached over to gently push a strand of his raven hair from his face. His skin was still moist from the shower he had. Megumi found herself leaning towards him and she paused when she was only a few centimeters above him. She could feel his warmth and she couldn't stop herself. She placed her lips on his cheek and kissed it tenderly. She pulled from him and stared down at him with fear. Her heart was racing wildly. She placed her fingers on her lips and thought about what it would be like to kiss his lips. "Hentai…" She whispered as she shook her head. "Baka!" However, when she finished shaking her head, she found herself gazing down at his sleeping form. "But…" She blushed as she leaned down once again. 'I want to know…' She thought as she leaned down and tried to place her lips on his. Seiya was laying on his side so it was hard for her to do anything from her angle. She lay beside him and stared at him for a moment. He smelt really good and refreshing, like men's after shave. Megumi closed her eyes and gently leaned into him and gently brushed her lips on his. As she started to pull away, she felt a hand press against the back of her head and pull her closer to Seiya. Megumi's eyes widened as Seiya pressed his lips on her and rolled himself on top of her. His kiss was gentle and sensual though, but Megumi was horrified. Had he been awake the entire time?!

Seiya pulled from her and grabbed both of her wrists in his hands and pinned them to the ground. His long hair fell around his face and landed on her face. "Who's the hentai?"

Megumi blushed. She could not say anything. She was caught red handed, or in this case, red lipped!

"Kissing a naked guy who is collapsed on your floor? Boy, who would have ever thought that you were this type of girl?" Seiya teased.

Megumi flushed a deep shade of red. "I-I-I!" She choked out. She watched as Seiya gave her a cocky grin. "Well, you're the hentai! You're naked and pinning me down between you..!"

Seiya leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, stopping her mid sentence. He continued to kiss her with the kiss growing more passionate as she unknowingly started to kiss him back.

* * *

"GET OFF ME!" Yaten screamed as he threw a girl off his back. "Damn! Have some moral!" He shouted at her.

Taiki rolled his eyes. "Yaten, if you keep this up you'll lose all of your fans!"

"I don't care about fans! They bo-!" Yaten shouted just as Taiki collapsed his hand over the smaller man's mouth.

"I'm sorry, he's just having a bad day." Taiki said to the confused girl. The girl let out a shriek and passed out on the sidewalk. The two men glanced at each other and then ran away from the girl. "Do all of these humans act so… weird?" Taiki mused.

"Just our fans!" Yaten answered. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. "Damn! This is crazy!"

Taiki stood by Yaten's side. "Indeed." Taiki watched as a woman walked past them pushing a stroller. The baby made a soft cooing sound as it shook it's rattle. Taiki placed his hand on his chin. "You know, I never thought of that."

Yaten looked up at Taiki. "What?"

"How do humans have or make babies? Is it the same way we do?" Taiki looked at the sky. "In tubes?"

Yaten stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "Does it matter?"

Taiki frowned. "Well… Megumi is a human. What if she can have a child and what should Seiya do if she just…?"

Yaten burst out laughing. "Humans are weird. I'm certain that…" Yaten opened his eyes to see that Taiki was gone. "Taiki?"

"WHAT?!" A woman's voice shouted. Yaten turned around to see Taiki gazing down at the happy baby.

"How did you make this baby?" Taiki asked in a serious voice.

"TAIKI!" Yaten shrieked as he rushed over to Taiki's side. Yaten bowed to the woman. "I'm sorry! He's never done something like this before!"

Taiki gazed at the baby. "I am just concerned about a friend of mine. I don't want him to acquire a baby. Where we come from, we are too young."

The woman stared at the two men in shock. "Well, if he is anything like you, that will not be an issue. Plus, only women can have children as long as a man is around. So, he should be fine." The woman push her baby carriage past the two men quickly as she blushed slightly.

Taiki released a sigh. "Okay, only women can have babies so things should be okay. Megumi is a girl and Seiya is most of the time a boy." Taiki smiled. "Then there should be no situation like that."

Yaten groaned. "Lets go. You think too much"

The two quickened their pace when Taiki looked over to see the public library. "Yaten, I think I should stop in here for a bit."

Yaten looked to see the public library. "Ugh! Not me! I'm going to wait out here." Yaten proclaimed.

"Fine." Taiki waved a goodbye to Yaten and rushed into the library. Yaten grumbled as he walked over to a eight foot high wall. "Him and those books!" Yaten grumbled as he leaned against the wall. Yaten was also depressed that because of Seiya, they had to cancel all of their concerts and movies they had lined up. Not that it mattered to him to do the concerts, but he wanted to find his princess. Yaten groaned. "When I find that bastard…"

"Meow."

Yaten looked up to see a black cat with a luna in the middle of her forehead looking down at him. "A cat?"

The cat gazed down at him with big round eyes. Yaten found himself strangely drawn to the feline. He gazed up and the cat as the cat gazed down at him with a worried expression. Yaten closed his eyes and extended his right hand to the cat as he smiled. "Come here!"

The cat became starry eyed as she took in Yaten's good looks. Without even thinking, the cat leaped down into Yaten's awaiting arms. Yaten snuggled the cat in his arms. "What a cute cat! Who would have ever abandoned you?" The cat meowed and snuggled to him.

"YATEN! THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Taiki came running out of the library at top speed waving a book.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Yaten yelled as he started to run away from Taiki who darted right through traffic.

"THIS IS SERIOUS! SEIYA IS IN BIG TROUBLE!" Taiki yelled as he chased Yaten down the sidewalk.

"SIR! You didn't check out the book yet!" A librarian yelled from the library. She turned to look at the confused people. "I never saw anyone steal a book in such a manner!"

"SEIYA AND MEGUMI CAN HAVE A CHILD!" Taiki yelled at Yaten as he chased him waving the book.

"I DON'T KNOW HIM!" Yaten cried as he hugged the shocked cat to his chest.

* * *

Megumi wrapped her arms around Seiya, enjoying his tender kisses. Seiya didn't know what to do; it was as if his own body had a mind of its own. He tried to get the bed sheet out from between them, but he did not want to separate from Megumi. He found himself trailing his kisses down her neck to the collar of her shirt. Megumi released a tiny moan which caught Seiya off guard. Seiya stopped kissing her and pulled away from her. For some odd reason, he wanted to rip off her clothes. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He took in how Megumi looked with her head leaning to the side with her raven hair scattered around her on the floor. Seiya gazed at her neck and then to her blouse. There were some really tiny buttons down the center of her blouse. Seiya gulped as he leaned forward and took the delicate buttons in his fingers. He couldn't help but to notice that his hands were trembling. Was this feeling normal? He released a button which exposed more of her fair skin. Seiya leaned down and kissed her neck some more as he continued to undo her blouse, trailing the undone buttons with his tender kisses. He felt as if his body would blow if he didn't consume her soon.

Megumi moaned slightly as she moved her face upwards.

Seiya instantly felt a reaction to her soft moans. He couldn't stop himself as he pealed back her blouse and kissed her abdomen just above her pants. Seiya placed his hands on her waist, enjoying her petite form. For some reason, he could not stop himself. He wanted more of her. What spell did she put on him? This was something that he could not explain. The feeling was as if magic was in the air. He parted from her and returned to kiss her pink lips. Megumi returned the kiss, obviously caught up in the spell as well. He had to do something… but what was it?

* * *

Taiki pointed at the dictionary. "It's called 's.e.x.' sex." Taiki informed the smaller man. "It is what humans do. '—Idiom: to have sex, to engage in sexual intercourse' You see, I looked up child, a human fetus. And then looked up books on how to have children…. And… well…"

Yaten rolled his eyes. "How can they have sex?"

Taiki looked at Yaten. "I don't know…"

Yaten groaned. "Great… you should have looked up how to have sex before stealing this book from the library!"

Taiki slammed the book closed. "I'll find out." He stood up and rushed over to the front door of their apartment and yanked it open. A pizza man was walking by counting his tip money. Taiki grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and got into his face with a really serious expression on his face. "How do you have sex?"

The man stared horrified at Taiki and dropped his money.

* * *

Seiya traced Megumi's curves with his index finger as he continued to kiss her lips. Megumi's body began to dance with his under the sheet. The dance aroused Seiya even more. 'Oh God, please… I'm going to blow!' Seiya thought as he continued to embrace Megumi. He rolled over and pulled Megumi on top of him as he continued to kiss her. Megumi returned the kisses as Seiya pealed her blouse off her shoulders and down her arms. He touched her soft skin that was concealed under the blouse. He then found another piece of cloth which covered her chest. Seiya felt the cloth as he continued to kiss Megumi. He just had to figure out how to take it off next. He felt for any buttons, but all he could find was some sort of latch in the back. He fondled with the latch for a few minutes before he tore the cloth. Megumi was wrapped up in his kisses to notice that her bra was just torn by her lover. Her head was in a cloud, unable to think of anything but Seiya's kisses. Seiya pulled the bra but it refused to leave her bosom. Seiya glided his hands to her shoulders and pulled the straps off her shoulders, and the bra willingly slid down her slender arms. Seiya quickly traced his lips to her chest to find to mounds of never before seen parts of her body. Seiya, quickly began to kiss her chest.

* * *

Taiki and Yaten inched their way to a store that had a flashing sign in the shape of a woman's lips. Taiki wore a trench coat and a scarf around his face. He wore a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes and a hat to cover his hair. Yaten dressed in his usual clothes but wore a baseball hat to hide his long white hair and nicer sunglasses to hide his eyes. "Taiki, I don't think we belong here. The area is so dirty!"

Taiki nodded his head. "This is where that pizza dude told me to go."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "His words were, 'GET OFF ME YOU GAY JERK! If you're into something like that, get a beeping porno and the beeping store!'"

Taiki glared at Yaten. "Shut up!"

Yaten shrugged his shoulders. "What ever."

Taiki looked over at Yaten. "Transform into Healer."

Yaten looked at Taiki in shock. "WHAT?!"

Taiki looked away. "I don't want to look gay."

Yaten glared at him. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!"

Taiki glared at him. "You're shorter than me!" Taiki pointed at a couple across the street. "The girl is supposed to be the short one!"

Yaten tightened his hands into fists. "I should have stayed home with my cat!"

Taiki glared at Yaten. "JUST DO IT!"

Yaten released a loud cry of anger.

* * *

Minako sighed as she slammed the door to Usagi's house shut. "This is a terrible week!" She groaned. "Well, I better feed Luna. Poor thing has been hoping Usagi will just walk home."

Artemus nodded his head as he sat on Minako's shoulder. "Right, but you never know. She just may."

Minako walked up the stairs. "Luna! I brought some food for you!" Minako opened the door to Usagi's room and gasped. "Usagi's window is open!"

Artemus perked up. "Did Luna leave the house?"

Minako groaned as she threw the cat food on Usagi's messy bed. "At least Luna can take care of herself. She'll be back."

* * *

Taiki and Yaten stared at the TV set. Both of them had their jaws hanging in shock. "That is the most disgusting thing I ever saw!" Yaten informed Taiki in a low voice as Taiki turned off the video.

Taiki shook his head. "Humans are very… dirty!"

Yaten stood up quickly. "Well, since it's Seiya…"

Taiki tossed the remote to the side. "Megumi is at the right age and so is Seiya…"

Yaten scooped up his cat. "Seiya isn't that disgusting."

Taiki frowned. "Yeah but… I'm not too certain that he isn't. They acted as if it actually felt good."

Yaten gave an involuntarily shiver. "I can't believe we actually bought that." He walked towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a bath."

Taiki glanced at Yaten. "With… the cat?"

Yaten paused. "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Taiki shook his head and Yaten went in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Yaten let the cat jump onto the floor as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, that didn't look that bad…"

At the same time, Taiki turned on the video with the volume down. He watched the girl moan as the guy kissed her. "This looks… like it would feel good…"

* * *

Seiya touched Megumi's torso as he kissed her. His head was spinning from his feelings as he savored her taste. However, it was short lived. Suddenly, Megumi screamed. She pushed Seiya away from her. "IE!"

Seiya slammed into the wall as Megumi ran out of the room and into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, shaking the walls of their cheep home. Seiya quickly stood up. He rushed over to the door and placed his hands on the wooden door. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Megumi stared at herself in the mirror as she remembered Seiya's embrace. His kisses felt so good, and they made her skin tingle. She felt as if she was doing something wrong inside her heart. "No…" Megumi whipped her forehead off as she tried to calm her raging heart. "It's my fault too."

Seiya breathed heavily, unable to stop his body from trembling. "Please, I…" Seiya rest his forehead against the door. "I… I don't know what came over me."

Megumi remained quiet for a minute. "Me neither. However, I don't know if I should be doing something like this. I don't know if I…"

Seiya smiled as he felt his energy return. "Hey, it's nothing. When you're ready then we'll see. I can wait."

Megumi felt her heart ease as she smiled. "Thank you." She listened for him to walk away from the door as she looked at herself in the mirror. She never had such an intense feeling wash over her and it scared her. "What was I doing?" She pressed her lips together. She had to find out who she was first before she even attempted to make a commitment with Seiya. Megumi placed her quivering hand on her naked chest as she remembered his gentle touch. After what had just happened, she knew now that it was vital to find out who she was. No more allowing herself to live in the present. It was time to find out the truth and then find out if she could be with Seiya.

* * *

Yaten strolled into the Mouton pet store holding his new cat. He scratched his head as he thought of Taiki's suggestion for the cat's name. "You like the name Juliana?" Yaten asked his adorable raven cat.

Luna just meowed in his arms, loving her time with him.

"Well, lets see." Yaten looked around the fancy place before he spotted the area he wanted to go to. He quickened his pace as he rushed over to the saloon part of the shop. Yaten approached a man with shoulder length blonde hair. "I would like the works on Juliana!" He held Juliana out to the delighted man who wore a deep shade of red lipstick, pink shirt, a grey apron and a purple pair of pants. He also wore a gold bracelet on his left arm.

"I will get right on it!" The over excited man said as he took Juliana. He walked over to a sink full of sudsy water and emerged Juliana into the water. Juliana instantly felt as if she was going to drown in the cold soapy water. "Be a good girl! Don't move!" The man said in a giggly voice. He turned to Yaten. "You have good senses! She's nice and soft!"

Yaten glared at the man. "Stop chatting and hurry up." Yaten hated to be bothered by such nonsense talk.

"All right! I love your cool attitude too!" The man informed Yaten as he collapsed his hands together. Yaten lowered his head in disbelief as Juliana tried to catch her breath. The man quickly shoved Juliana back into the sudsy water. "Are you itchy anywhere?" Yaten watched as his cat tried desperately to escape the suds.

Within thirty minutes, Juliana was held up on her back legs. She was wearing a light green dress with a blue ribbon belt. A cute pink sweater with white lace framing the edges of it. She also had a white sun hat on with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. The man glowed with excitement behind Juliana. "Look! How pretty she is!"

Juliana looked at Yaten with an embarrassed expression as Yaten looked her up and down. "Mmmm. Looks good." Yaten agreed with a soft smile on his face.

Instantly, Juliana perked up. She purred slightly at Yaten's praise.

The man held Juliana out to Yaten. "Here you go! Sorry for keeping you waiting!"

Yaten took Juliana from him. Yaten proceeded to give the money to the man just as the door opened behind him and a woman walked in with brunette wavy hair. She wore an oversized green jacket, black pants and held an extremely furry cat to her chest. She looked at Yaten and instantly recognized him. "Yaten-kun! You use this shop too?" She exclaimed as she walked over to him.

Yaten turned to her, instantly wishing the woman would disappear. He did not care for Okamachi Noriko. "What is it?"

She giggled softly. "My goodness! Your cat's dress is pretty, Yaten-kun! But, underneath, there's something that totally doesn't match! Why, and Yaten, I did not know that you were gay!" She erupted in laughter.

Yaten wanted to slug the girl, but before he could respond Juliana clawed at the woman. Juliana's hat flew to the floor as Noriko screamed. The man who took care of Juliana collapsed his hands over his face in horror.

"DAMN!" Noriko growled as she held her hand out to slap Yaten.

Suddenly the room filled with lights. Everyone looked behind Noriko to see the source of the lights.

"In the drama, 'Mr Higashi's Girlfriend Is a Pretty One', we know that Yaten-kun and Noriko-chan were suppose to be staged together as the lead pair! However, off the set, it looks like they are intimate in their personal life as well!"

Yaten stared blankly at the woman who wore flood lights on her shoulders. She was dressed up in a tuxedo and had white hair done up in two ponytails on either side of her head.

"W…Who are you?" Noriko asked in a worried tone.

"I am someone like this!" The woman held out her name tag that said 'Galaxy T.V. Third production office. Chuuko Nezu.'

Noriko's cat became frightened by the glare of the lights and clawed at her arms. Noriko released the cat and it leaped to the ground. "Juliana!"

Yaten glared at Noriko. 'Okay, I'm changing my cat's name!' He thought as he held his cat tighter.

"The camera is rolling! Take care!" Nezu informed Noriko.

Noriko collapsed one hand against her cheek. "Oh no! Please don't!"

Nezu held a microphone to Nezu. "How long have you been dating Yaten-kun?"

"Dating? We're not yet…"

Yaten instantly grew mad. "How foolish!" Yaten growled as he pushed by the two women.

"Because you say 'we', can we consider that your relationship is pretty well-developed?" Nezu asked.

"What is the secrete of love?" Nezu continued.

Noriko placed both hands on her cheeks. "Well… I guess… it's like a shining star… I mean… something like that…"

"Well, well! The source of that shine is your star seed! Let me see it!"

Noriko was still in her daze. "Well… rather than Star Seed…" Suddenly Noriko became confused as she gave Nezu a blank look. "Star Seed?"

Suddenly, Nezu transformed before Noriko's eyes. Noriko stepped back. "What? Surprise camera?"

The man who had helped Yaten screamed, "A monster!" He quickly ran away.

Outside, Yaten heard Noriko's scream. His cat jumped from his arms. Yaten didn't say a word as he ran back towards the building. However, his action did not go unseen as a group of young woman who were walking past saw Yaten chasing the cat back to the building.

"Luna!" Minako gasped as she noticed the cute cat bundled up in a pink dress.

"Did you hear that scream?" Makoto asked as the other girls nodded their heads.

"Noriko is surprised! So, how do you like it?" Noriko informed Sailor Iron Mouse. Sailor Iron Mouse did not move as Noriko became more nervous. "Come on! No!" Noriko wailed out. "Where's the camera?" Sailor Iron Mouse held up her arms and shot out two balls of gold lights. Noriko quickly jumped out of the way of the two balls of light. When she landed she beamed. "Good reaction, isn't it?" She gloated as she held her fingers up in a peace sign. However, her time was short lived as the balls of light turned around and slammed into her. She released a scream as her entire body was engulfed with a golden light. Yaten rushed over to the door that led to the saloon and watched the scene take place. He held on to his henshi stick in his pocket. Luna watched him confused as he looked into the room. Yaten thought for a moment that maybe he should go in and fight, but then he became over whelmed with doubt. Their Princess was still missing, Seiya ran off with a human girl… could he really take this on by himself?

"I give up." Yaten mumbled as he smiled a sad smile.

A clear jewel floated out of the golden flower above Noriko's forehead.

Yaten slid down the wall and collapsed onto the floor. "Nothing…What we do means nothingwithout finding her! Space…" Yaten collapsed his hands over his face as he continued to break down. "…will end!"

Luna glanced from him and then towards Noriko before she rushed into the room where Noriko was. Yaten opened his eyes and watched Luna rush off. "O…Oi!"

Sailor Iron Mouse beamed at the sight of the star seed. "Wow! A beautiful star seed! This time it must be…" However, before Sailor Iron Mouse finished her sentence Luna jumped into the air and landed on Sailor Iron Mouse. "EH! A cat!" She screamed as she started to run off.

Yaten watched in shock as Luna attacked Sailor Iron Mouse. 'Why? Why are you trying to save her? Noriko was so mean to you." Yaten watched as Sailor Iron Mouse grabbed Luna by the back of her neck and neld her up. Her hand became engulfed with lightning as she slammed it into Luna's side. Luna released an ear piercing meow of pain as she flew through the nearby window. Yaten stayed low as he rushed to Luna's side. Once he realized Luna was still alive, he looked through the window as Sailor Iron Mouse recovered from the sudden attack.

"AW! My best suit is torn! DAMN!" She looked at Noriko. "But, anyways, I got a star seed for sure!" Suddenly, the seed turned black. "OH! NO WAY! This one is a blank one too." Sailor Iron Mouse crossed her arms in front of her. " Oh well, I'm in a bad direction today I guess."

Suddenly, Yaten heard a girl yell out, "Stop right there!"

Sailor Iron Mouse suddenly looked sick. "I…I didn't hear you!" She turned to leave when a ball of thread slammed into the back of her head. "WAH! What did you do?" She yelled as she turned around to see four sailor scouts glaring back at her.

Sailor Mars who stood to the far left yelled, "A pet shop is a place of dreams!"

Sailor Mercury who stood to Mars left added, "In addition, you attacked the private lives of idols!"

"We cannot forgive you!" Sailor Jupiter, who stood to the far right added.

Sailor Venus who was on Jupiter's right suddenly erupted, "I agree! Even I hesitate!"

The other scouts looked at her in shock. "Venus!"

Venus grew embarrassed as Sailor Iron Mouse threw out her response. "Today's business is now over! Are you paying me for overtime?"

The four girls glared down at her.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Sailor Iron Mouse fumed.

They continued to glare at her.

Sailor Iron Mouse gave them a dull look. "Uh… hello?"

Suddenly, the four girls took a pose. "We shall punish you!"

Sailor Iron Mouse rolled her eyes as a phone booth appeared behind her. "Yeah, well, goodbye! I'm leaving!"

The phone booth vanished, leaving the four sailor scouts alone with Noriko. "She's… gone." Venus observed.

"We should not have paused for so long…" Mercury said as she placed her index finger on her chin.

"It's pointless! We are so use to sailor Moon's nonstop yapping!" Mars cried out.

The four continued to bicker as Noriko's body was engulfed in black vines. She suddenly transformed into a beautiful phage with long hot pink hair and a red leotard. "HA HA! Sailor Mademoiselle!" She announced.

"Oh man…" Sailor Mars choked. "I hope Sailor Moon appears soon!"

* * *

Megumi opened the door to the bathroom and looked over to see Seiya lounging on the master bed. She took a deep breath as she walked over to him. "Seiya, I think… I should find out who I really am."

Seiya sat up on the bed and rubbed the top of his head. "What about Taiki and Yaten… they may try to kill you if we go back."

Megumi lowered her head. "I have to know."

* * *

**A/N:_ Hope you enjoyed the long chapter! There's a lot more to come so please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed my stories thus far, it means SO_****_ much to me! Also, check out my site for updates and such. Fanfic. Myinterests. Com Thank for reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copy written to it's respective owners. I do not own anything to do with Sailor Moon

* * *

Minako glared at her drink. "Damn it!" She looked at Rei who looked worn out. The night before the four of them had run across the one thing they had feared, a phage. "We need Sailor Moon!"

Rei yawned loudly. "At least you're not the one who has a room with a phage locked up in it!"

Makoto rubbed her eyes. "It can't be helped; you have the biggest place and a room that has no windows."

"I had to tell my grandfather that I have a lab experiment in our basement to keep him out of it for the time being." Rei informed them. "This is a big pain though."

Ami nodded her head as she sipped on a cup of coffee. "It maybe, but we cannot kill them. They were originally humans."

Rei leaned back. "I can't believe we actually caught it!"

Ami nodded her head. "That was a great one, Rei."

Rei flashed Ami a winning smile. "Thank you!"

"Sailor Mademoiselle was a hard to catch. I'm just glad that we thought of it in time. Without Sailor Moon, we cannot save these people." Rei tossed her drink to the side as she suddenly grew angry. "We can't just sit here and talk about how much we rely on Usagi… We need to find her!"

"We will, but we need to eat. Haruka is still trying to locate Usagi and Seiya. I just hope she does not kill him when she does find him." Ami said as she bit into her hamburger.

"And I will go to Usagi's house again." Minako said.

The others included their ideas as they finished their food.

* * *

Megumi walked beside Seiya as the couple headed back home. The train was stopping at the train station and Megumi felt Seiya's hand take hers into it. She squeezed his hand back knowing that things would change once again. Soon she would remember who she was and she would return to the life she once had.

Seiya led Usagi onto the train and gestured to a seat towards the back of the train car. Usagi sat down and Seiya sat beside her. Within minutes, the doors closed and the trained moved. He cleared his throat. "Odango… there is something I should tell you about."

Usagi turned to look at the handsome man. "What is it?"

Seiya leaned his head onto the top of his seat where the headrest was. He released a heavy sigh. "I know a little more about who you are…"

Usagi's eyes widened. "You… do?"

"Your real name is Usagi. You had a group of girls trying to locate you… and they left flyers about you…"

Megumi glared at him in disbelief. "Why did you never tell me?"

Seiay rolled his eyes. "You know our true identities… we can't let you go alive… so we figured…"

Megumi leaned forward, feeling sick to the stomach. What kind of situation was she going to put herself into now that she told Seiya that she wanted to know who she really was? Would Seiya and the other two have to kill her? Like Yaten and Taiki had already wanted to do? Megumi stared at her lap as the train chucked along. However, she had also almost made love to Seiya. It would have been a terrible thing if she made love to him and found out she was engaged or even married. Megumi grinned at the stupid thought. 'No, defiantly not married.'

"Here's the plan…" Seiya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We are going to make your hair blonde again and remove the contacts. They can also straighten your hair as well. Then, I'll drop you off where that blonde girl… Minako usually is."

Megumi suddenly felt scared. What if she would never see Seiya again? One part of her wanted to stop the train and get off with Seiya and live a life with him alone in the mountains as planned. However, the other part felt that she could never truly love him or dedicate herself to him completely if she did not know who she was herself. Megumi hung her head lower as her vision blurred. "It's not fair…"

Seiya pulled her closer to him. "This is for the best. I have a mission that… well, I should fulfill. Our Princess is someplace on this planet…" Seiya stopped himself. His own eyes filled with tears. "I should not allow myself to fall off that path." He shook his head and looked forward. "You're right. You need to remember who you are."

Megumi touched his arm gently. "We have this last moment together though…"

Seiya turned his head and looked down at his weakness, his dilemma. "Odango…" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He then caught her lips with his for a passionate kiss. Seiya became heated by the feelings of passion from their kiss and he rubbed his tongue against Megumi's lips which caught her by surprise. She leaped back from him and looked at him terrified.

"What was that slimy thing?"

Seiya stared at her with a blank expression. "I wasn't thinking… I…"

She shook her head, terrified by the unusual feeling of a slug withering across her lips. "It was gross!"

Seiya glanced around the train car at the other people glaring at him. He slumped down in his seat and opened up a newspaper that someone had left behind and pretended to read it.

* * *

_A week later_:

The four girls walked together as the skies grew darker. Without even looking for trouble, they had fought with another phage. However, without Sailor Moon, they could only keep the phage in Rei's home. Rei slumped forward. "With all of this stuff going on, the news is having a field day trying to locate some of the people who had vanished for no reason."

Ami nodded her head. "Even if Sailor Moon fixes them, they will have no memories of being Phages and they will regain themselves at Rei's place." Ami shook her head. "This actually seems hopeless."

Rei walked over towards Minako's home at high speed suddenly, ignoring Ami's words. "Usagi?"

Usagi turned to see Rei rushing towards her. Her shoulder length hair caressed her cheeks and gently moved with the breeze. "Hello."

Rei stopped several feet before Usagi. "You remember me?"

Usagi held up the flyer that Seiya had given to her. "I actually… don't remember anything."

Makoto grabbed the flyer from Usagi as Ami studied her. "It is you!"

Usagi smiled at the blue haired girl. "Could you guys help me remember who I am?"

Rei embraced Usagi. "You came back!"

Usagi felt a tearing at her heat. She glanced towards the direction that she knew Seiya would be and watched as he waved good bye to her and left the area. Tears slowly sprang from her eyes as her heart ripped in half.

"Usagi! We need your help!" Minako suddenly blurted. "Or, more like, Sailor Moon's help."

Usagi stared at Minako in confusion. "Sailor…Moon?"

Rei held out Usagi's broach. "You need this to transform into Sailor Moon."

Usagi reached out to touch her broach.

"How did you get away from the Three Lights?" Makoto asked.

"Did you forget, she went off with only one of them? It was probably easy to get away from only one of them." Rei informed Makoto.

Usagi felt a headache take over as the girls talked amongst themselves. "Girls… how do I…?"

The girls looked at the confused Usagi. "Sorry. I know you have no idea what is going on… but… we need your help."

Minako held Usagi's arm up. "Yeah, just hold this up and call out Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

Usagi gawked at Minako. "Moon…Prism… Power, Make-UP!" Suddenly, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon looked down at her clothes in shock. "I…?"

The other girls cheered at Usagi's transformation. "Great! Do you remember anything? Like how you were able to transform into Sailor Moon when you were kidnapped?"

Usagi looked at Rei in shock. "I was not kidnapped!"

Minako chuckled, "Yeah, Yaten-san would never kidnap her when he could have me!"

Usagi pushed Minako gently but suddenly was flooded with memories. She fell to her knees in pain as the memories overwhelmed her.

"Sailor Moon!" The girls shouted as they knelt by her side.

Sailor Moon's eyes watered as the memories took place in her mind. "There is no room for… Seiya." Sailor Moon looked up at her beloved friend's worried faces. "Have any of you… heard from Mamoru?"

* * *

Seiya sighed as he closed the door behind him. He was back at the apartment that he had never wanted to return to. Seiya sighed as he dropped his bags onto the floor.

"So… that comes from… a man?" Taiki's voice asked from the living room.

"And… that is what… is inside a woman?" Yaten asked.

Seiya rubbed his eyes, wondering what on earth the two were talking about. He inched his way to his room when Yaten's voice shrieked.

"HE'S HOME!" Yaten leaped from the living room and pinned Seiya to the ground. "Where is Megumi?"

Taiki followed Yaten and turned on the lights. "Where have you been?"

Seiya pushed Yaten off of him. "I have nothing to say to the two of you."

Yaten glared at Seiya. "BULLSHIT! If Megumi were to blab our secrete… oh…my…" Yaten pointed at Seiya. "You got her pregnant and left her behind!" He pointed at Seiya as he accused Seiya of the awful deed.

Seiya looked at Yaten. "What? Pregnant? Don't they use…" Seiya's eyes widened slightly as he thought of the time that he could not control himself as he wanted to consume her. Without realizing it, Seiya's face became flushed.

"Seiya, you got her pregnant?" Taiki asked. "If you did… this would be a fascinating research material. An earthling's and a Kinmoku's child…" Taiki looked at the two men who both glared at him in degust. "What? It has never happened before!"

Seiya turned away from the other two men. "I didn't do anything with her! Leave my personal life out of this!" Seiya felt sick to his stomach as he thought of wishing they did finish what they had started. He had never even thought of having a child with Megumi… er Usagi before. Seiya slammed his fist into the wall. The drywall concaved and crumbled around Seiya's fist. "Don't say another word to me…"

Yaten jumped back as Seiya removed his fist from the wall. "Taiki… what is this about? We should be the ones that are angry…"

Taiki frowned as he lowered his head. "I think the dilemma is, he fell in love with a mortal girl."

Yaten turned to see the human child on TV crying as it came to earth in the delivery room. "Earthlings sure are messy."

* * *

Usagi fell onto her bed as the tears flew from her eyes. She was finally alone and at home. She could not believe that calling her senshi powers had brought back her memories. She looked at the picture of Mamoru and her that was on her desk. She was smiling brightly while Mamoru was calm by her side. She turned away from the picture and began to weep. Maybe it would have been better if she had continued to live her life without knowing that Mamoru stopped loving her. He have not written her a single letter since he proposed to her and left for America. "Seiya…" Usagi whispered as she closed her eyes and started to fall into a deep slumber.

"Oi, Neko!"

Usagi turned over to see Haruka sitting on her windowsill. "Haruka!"

Haruka jumped into her room and took her hand into hers. "Neko! You came back!"

Usagi sat up in her bed and smiled down at the boyish looking woman. "It's so good to see you too, Haruka!" She quickly embraced Haruka.

Haruka grinned as she released Usagi. "Things can return to normal now, but Michiru and I are going to keep a very sharp eye on you. We will not allow another guy to take you away from us again!"

Usagi grinned at her friend. "Thank you Haruka, but you don't…"

"Now, don't say such a thing. After all, you were gone for a fourth of the year!" Michiru suddenly informed her from the window.

"Michiru-chan!" Usagi choked as she embraced the beautiful older woman.

"Boy, is this favoritism?" Haruka huffed as she raised her chin in the air slightly.

Usagi used her index finger to wipe away a tear from the corner of her eye. "Of course not!"

The two older women grinned as they embraced Usagi once again.

* * *

Yaten snuggled Luna in his bed, sleeping as if he really was a little girl who had her first pet. The window was open as Haruka was no longer coming by and trying to blow the three of them up. Seiya closed the door gently as he went over to peek in at Taiki. Taiki had fallen asleep while reading a bok in bed about the human anatomy. Seiya rolled his eyes as he closed the door to Taiki's room. He rushed over to the front door and grabbed his keys. He threw on his leather jacket and opened the door. He quickly closed the door as quietly as possible behind him. He could not believe that these few hours away from Odango felt like a million years. He rushed down the hall and took off in the direction of Usagi's house.

"I don't think so, mister."

Seiya stopped short. A woman was behind him, and he had not sensed her until that moment. Seiya slowly turned around to see a beautiful older woman with green hair looking at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You will never see Usagi again." Setsuna informed him.

Seiya glared at her. "Who are you?"

Setsuna turned her back on him. "She already has someone else."

Seiya felt as if something had slammed into his gut hard. "Someone else?"

Setsuna did not reply, instead she vanished into the night sky. Seiya exhaled a breath of relief and yet, his body trembled. Was it really the right choice, to let Megumi return to her previous life? Seiya looked towards the apartment that he and the other two lived in. He was kind of surprised that they did not threaten to kill her yet. Seiya tightened his hand into a fist. "It was the right choice, if I love her; I will set her free…" His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Now, I should give my all back to the Princess… Goodbye, Megumi, my beloved Odango."

* * *

Usagi walked down her stairs the next morning late. It was a Saturday and her family still was not back from their trip. Usagi looked around the kitchen and frowned. She was lonely. More now than ever before. She could hear Yaten shouting in the back of her mind about being woken up early and Seiya's playful teases towards Yaten's laziness. She also remembered Taiki's fatherly voice telling his roommates to stop misbehaving. Usagi folded her arms across her chest and rubbed her forearms. Even memories of her own family's smiling faces played in her mind. However, the truth was that she was alone. Even Mamoru was gone. Usagi walked over to the cabinet and opened it to see that there was no cereal left. Usagi chuckled to herself in disbelief. Her friends must have raided her home in her absence. Usagi looked in the empty refrigerator and shook her head. "Well, at least I know they were here a lot while I was gone." Usagi muttered. She walked over to the table and sat down in her seat. Everything was back to how it should be, but her heart now ached and she felt empty inside. Usagi looked at the ceiling as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Was this the right decision?"

* * *

Seiya sat alone in at his favorite club. Yaten and Taiki stood n a railing across the room and watched the saddened Seiya. "This is for the best." Yaten informed Taiki. "Now we can focus all of our attentions on finding the princess."

Taiki nodded his head. "I agree, but the place does seem lonelier without Megumi."

Yaten shook his head. "Who cares, what is most important is…"

"Our Princess." Taiki finished as he took his eyes off Seiya.

Seiya frowned as he sipped on his drink. He did not even feel like dancing, his mind was completely engulfed by Odango. "Why didn't she choose me?" The music which he loved to dance to played all around him, but he didn't hear it as he thought of the warmth of Megumi's soft skin.

Suddenly, the lights and music turned off. Seiya looked around, shocked as something like this never happens. "What the hell?"

"A power failure?" Yaten asked no one in particular.

"I hope so," Taiki responded.

* * *

Usagi walked to the grocery store frustrated with her friends. As she approached the glass doors, a man with a baseball hat ran past her, nearly knocking her over. "HEY! Watch where you're going!" Usagi shouted as she raised her fist in the air. Suddenly, she noticed that her shoulder was lighter. "Er?" She realized that her purse was snatched by that man. "ACK! All of the money I have is in there!" She quickly chased after the man who was trying to lose her in the crowds. "GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE!" Usagi ran around the other people as her eyes never left the man's back. She saw him duck into a building and she quickly followed. The building was dark inside and people were screaming in fear. Usagi allowed her eyes to focus as she saw the profile of the man who took her purse. "GOT YOU!" She shouted as she grabbed the man's shoulder. However, when the man turned around, a woman was glaring at her in his place. "EAP! I'm sorry!"

The woman jerked away from Usagi's touch and walked further into the room. Usagi felt her spirits fall as she lost sight of the man. She quickly moved around the crowded dark room looking for her purse snatcher. She made her way to the bar and groaned as she sat down and shoved her right elbow on the counter. "What rotten luck I have." Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist as a person laid their head on her back.

"Don't move."

Usagi's heart stopped as she recognized the voice of the man behind her. "Seiya-kun?"

Seiya cringed. "Odango… is it really you? Why are you calling my name with a kun at the end?"

Usagi lowered her head. "I remember everything…"

Seiya remained quiet as the darkness hid his expressions. He took in Usagi's pleasant scent. He wished that she was telling him that she wanted to be with him however, that was impossible.

Suddenly, a voice broke their uncomfortable silence. "OHhhhh! You can't escape! I am here for your Star Seed, Seiya-kun!" Sailor Iron Mouse suddenly appeared from the darkness. She looked determined to turn Seiya into a phage.

Seiya quickly stood in front of Usagi, protecting her from Sailor Iron mouse.

"But…!" Usagi said as Seiya protected her.

"Quick!" Seiya said.

Usagi did not resist. "Yes!" She quickly ran from the room, leaving Seiya in harm's way. 'He will be fine, after all… he is Sailor Star Fighter…'

Sailor Iron Mouse giggled as she watched Usagi escape.

'I have to transform quickly!' Usagi thought.

Seiya stood his ground as Sailor Iron Mouse focused on him. She aimed her arms so that she could fire at him. "Please give me your Star Seed!" Two golden lights shot out from her bracelets. Seiya watched as the two golden lights came closer to him. Suddenly, there was an explosion as Sailor Iron Mouse began to pray. "Please God; I need to bring in a Star Seed first thing in the morning!" When she opened her eyes after praying, she noticed that the golden light was unoccupied and it quickly vanished. "Yo Yo?"

"You can't catch me even after a 100 million years!" Yaten's voice called out to her. Sailor Iron Mouse looked up to see Seiya hidden in the darkness. "Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!" After transforming, Sailor Star Fighter landed before Sailor Iron Mouse and glared at Sailor Iron Mouse. "I am a shooting star, breaking through the dark evils! Sailor Star Fighter! Stage ON!"

Sailor Iron Mouse leaped up and down, "I wasn't told that you're a Sailor Soldier!"

Sailor Star Healer appeared behind Fighter. "Looks like you have bad luck!"

Then, Sailor Star Maker appeared on the other side of Fighter. "It seems it is the end of your day, huh?"

Iron Mouse became frustrated. "Stop making poses! This is serious!"

Suddenly, another voice blared through the room. "Stop right there!"

Everyone's attention was drawn towards Sailor Moon who was standing in the doorway. "You attacked an idol on his important day off. I won't forgive you!" Sailor Moon informed everyone. The three star lights became annoyed as Sailor Moon went on her speech. "Agent of Love and justice!"

Sailor Iron Mouse also grew annoyed with sailor Moon's speech. "Well… So listen…"

"…pretty Sailor Soldier…"

Sailor Iron Mouse's eyebrow wiggled as she began to hit her peak of annoyance.

"I can't wait for that kind of thing…" Iron Mouse's body began to shake with aggravation.

"Sailor Moon!"

As Sailor Moon's voice screeched, Sailor Iron Mouse erupted in tears.

"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"See? Damn! Nobody understands how I feel!" Sailor Iron Mouse started to wave her arms as she became blinded by her tears. The Star Lights looked at Iron Mouse. Iron Mouse's voice suddenly became angry as she aimed her wrists, ready to fire.

"Just a second!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"What is this?" Unable to take Sailor Moon any more, Irion Mouse fell over.

"Star Fighter…" Sailor Moon began.

Fighter looked back at Sailor Moon. "What?"

"Are you… okay?" She asked softly.

Fighter sighed. "I'm fine."

Sailor Iron Mouse grinned. "I will take that Star Seed!" She aimed her wrists at Fighter and Fighter prepared her own attack.

"Star Serious laser!"

She shot a beam at Iron Mouse but a phone booth suddenly engulfed Iron Mouse. Iron Mouse laughed half out of relief, and half out of the fact that she got away. "Give me your Star Seeds!" She demanded just before the black phone began to ring. Iron Mouse screamed in shock and horro as the ringing met her ears. She felt dread as her hand unwillingly reached towards the phone that her master was calling on. "Eh! Uh!" tears formed in the corners of her eyes as her fingers inched closer to the phone. Suddenly, she snagged the receiver and placed it against her ear. Her face grew a fake smile as she tried to hide her fear. "Hello! Thank you for calling! This is Sailor Iron Mouse!" Even though she tried to sound cheerful, her voice was filled with fear.

"You disappoint me, sailor Iron Mouse." A serious, cold voice said from the receiver.

Iron Mouse stepped away from the receiver, holding it out at arm's length as she screamed out with fear. "YIEEEEE!" Her two pigtails stood up on end as the fear went through her entire body. Suddenly, the area that surrounded the phone booth was engulfed with fire. The other four watched in shock at the scene.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked softly as her eyes did not believe the sight before her.

"Galaxia-sama! Are you mad because I hung up on you?" Iron Mouse cried out.

"I don't need you anymore." Galaxia commented.

Suddenly, Iron mouse's voice screamed out as if on top of her lungs, "Galaxia-sama, please forgive me!"

A woman's shadowy profile appeared beside the phone booth, looking in at the caught mouse. The other four gasped at this sight as Iron Mouse dropped the phone.

Iron Mouse's wrists shook as she tried to fight them from being pulled together. "Uhahahaha!" She whined as she fought but, Galaxia's powers were stronger then her and her wrists flew together. "PLEASE! Don't take my bracelets!" Iron Mouse cried out with terror and fear as she shook her head no.

The profile became that of a woman in golden armor, her dark golden eyes glared at Iron Mouse as her expression seemed to be uncaring. She extended her arm out towards Iron Mouse.

Iron Mouse screamed but suddenly stopped as an idea appeared in her head. "I have an idea! Why don't you forgive me if you can't answer this riddle?" Galaxia opens her extended hand and slowly closes it as the air became redder, engulfing both women. "A pig chef and a horse compete at making Tonkatsu. Which chef wins?" Iron Mouse's last word was drawn out as her body vanished. Her bracelets appeared in Galaxia's hand as the red skies turned golden. Galaxia returned to her normal coloring as sailor Moon gasped.

"She's gone!"

Galaxia turned her attention towards the other four as she held up the bracelets. "The whole galaxy belongs to me, Sailor Galaxia! If you don't want to end up like this, don't disobey me!" With those words, Galaxia vanished, returning everything back to normal.

Healer's voice, filled with hate, muttered Galaxia's name.

Maker replied to Healer's anger. "The real enemy who ruined our home planet!"

Sailor Moon gasped. "What?"

Fighter was brought to the presents of Sailor Moon once again, forgetting the annoying woman was there as well. "You should be careful too!" She informed Sailor Moon as she turned to look at her.

Sailor Moon became hopeful with Fighter's warning. "You want to fight with us, too, right? If we get together, we have no enemies…"

Fighter became angered by her words. "Don't depend on us!" She kept her back to Sailor Moon.

Maker added, "We didn't come here to protect the Earth…"

"You should protect your planet by yourselves!" Healer added. With those words, the three of them vanished.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called out to them. However, it was too late. She lowered her head and realized that she could never tell any of them who she really was, as they probably thought of her as an enemy in this form.

* * *

Seiya stood outside as he watched the sun set over the ocean. 'It's for the best that Odango is no with us anymore. It was not safe for her.' Seiya felt a single tear form in the corner of his eye. 'The other two gave up on her… and she is safe. I will dedicate my life to my Princess.' Seiya released a sigh as he turned to see Usagi walking towards him with her head hung down in deep thought. "Good bye, Megumi." He whispered as he vanished into the sunset.

* * *

_**A/N**_: This follows ep 181.

I am so sorry that this is once again so late. Back in 2008, my husband's health had begun to once again go down as he developed a horrific cough and breathing difficulties. We had run tests after tests on him hopping to find what was wrong. The doctors were starting to tell him that he had a lethal lung disease and would not live more than five more years. Naturally, it was tearing our hearts apart but one Dr. said in November 2009 that she wanted my hubby to go to Cleveland Clinic. Once again, they ran numerous tests and finally did a lung biopsy on him. (Not a pleasant thing to go through.) We spent the ending of December in the hospital and the majority of January I spent tending to my husband's needs as the surgery took a lot out of him.

By the end of January, we found out that David has numerous things wrong with his lungs. He has about 4 diseases but thankfully, none are lethal. He is on medications for the rest of his life but things are starting to look up once again for him.

As you probably can guess, my spirits were in the dumps. So writing had become just about impossible for me during these hard times but I am trying to get back on my feet and get these stories finished for all of you. Thanks for your patience and understanding during this hard time. There was so many sleepless nights that I had spent just worrying about my husband and son and my creative side had gone on hiatus because of the stress.


End file.
